Life Changes
by Kasamari
Summary: As their final year of high school begins, Aang and Toph can feel the rest of their lives ahead of them. Dark shadows loom over their city, and everyone is beginning to feel something terrible coming soon. Book 5 of the Changes series.
1. The Spark of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 1

The Spark of War

The sound of enraged yelling could be heard all the way down the street that night as three young people marched towards their destination. The parking garage looked and sounded more haunting the closer they got, and there were no lights save the ones that speckled the windows of a nearby apartment complex. The street lights had not worked since long before any of them could remember. As the yelling grew louder the three became more restless.

"Sure sounds like the place," one of them said.

"Considering I beat the location out of four different punks did you really think I'd get it wrong, Dax?" the largest of the three replied.

"I still don't get it," Dax spoke up again. "This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I mean, who in their right minds would be stupid enough to challenge so many different gangs for their territories all at once? And with letters of challenge? You're not even up to that, Andy."

"I don't know who this person, but whatever's going on we gotta make sure that these guys still know where we stand."

"Right in front of the kids," Angel said as they entered the parking garage.

The sounds of the yelling only grew louder as they echoed off of the the walls of the empty structure. As Angel led Andy and Dax closer to the center of the garage they began to notice the number of people all around them. Members from various gangs were staring each other down or having shouting matches with rivals from the lowest floor to they could not tell how many floors up. Standing in the center of the parking garage were seven people that Angel recognized right away as the top gang leaders of the city. They were just standing there staring at each other. The tension was almost tangible.

Not allowing anything to disturb or distract her, Angel continued leading her two boys right into the mix. All seven pairs of eyes turned on them and the shouting slowly began to die down. There were five men and two women who looked completely surprised by her presence there.

"Are you kidding me?" one of them asked. "You called us here?"

"No, you moron," Angel replied. "I'm here to make sure whoever walks away from this knows the rules."

"You've been here for less than ten seconds and I already want to smash in your pretty face," one of the women said.

"Try me."

Angel was not one to back down or show fear in any situation, but this was a little extreme. She would have liked to have had Dwight there with her as well as her monster and goof ball, but he had been gone all summer. Still, Andy's presence went a long way when she was trying to keep things civil. Or at least as civil as they could be given the circumstances.

"I'm getting bored," one of the men said.

Every one shifted with slight agitation when he spoke up. Angel only knew this man as The Jackal. He was always causing some kind of problem in Serpent's Pass. Mainly because he did not think anything was of value, not even lives. Not even his own. He had a way of convincing others to think the same way as him and that was how he got his following. They were definitely the most dangerous bunch because they had no qualms with killing or dying. It made them dangerous.

"I'm fixin' to leave if this loser don't show up soon," another gang leader said.

"Don't leave now," The Jackal grinned. "I just got a really fun idea!"

"I've warned you about your fun ideas before, Jackal," Angel said.

"Now, now, now, children," a booming voice echoed around them. "You should learn some patience."

The thudding of footfalls could be heard in the dead silence that filled the parking garage. All around the gang members stopped arguing and fighting in order to crowd the railings to get a glimpse of whoever it was that had challenged all of the leaders. Soon it became apparent that whoever was approaching was not alone. Six men walked into the light facing the ring of leaders who were all now staring back.

"So you're the ones with the death wishes," one of the girls said.

Something flew from the hand of one of the men and struck her in the forehead, knocking her to the ground. All of the others who remained on their feet were suddenly more alert.

"It is not your turn to speak yet," the voice from before said.

Another figure joined the other six. He was a slightly tall man with long black hair tied back in a top knot. When Angel looked into the man's eyes it was like staring into the heart of an inferno, but his face never changed or showed any emotion. He was perfectly calm.

"You have all squabbled and argued over this area of the city for years now. It is pathetic how little headway any of you has made. In the time that you have taken to get where you are now, the size of what you call Serpent's Pass has dwindled and shrunk to only a portion of what it was. It is time someone came and took charge again."

"And you think that should be you, old man?" the leader next to Angel asked. "What do you know about this place?"

"Far more than you, boy," the man answered. "Just a few short years ago the influence of this section of the city reached much farther than any of you even dared to think."

"Talk talk talk talk talk talk talk!" The Jackal groaned. He began stalking his way over to the group of men and grinned maniacally in the face of the man. "I was hoping to have some fun. And since you're being the most boring, I'm gonna start with you!"

Before The Jackal could even raise his hands, the man was already gripping his neck. Angel watched in disbelief as an amused smiled spread across the man's face. The Jackal may have been nuts, but he was definitely no slouch when it came to fighting. The fact that this guy had just gotten the upper hand on him so quickly was almost unbelievable.

"I have no use for people like you, boy. Say goodbye."

A quick jerk of the arm and wrist and it was over. The Jackal's body fell to the ground with cries of anger and disbelief coming from the crowds in the garage. The six men who had arrived with the challenger stepped forward and drew weapons. One carried an enormous steel pole, another was wearing metal gloves. There was one swinging around a length of chain and another who was actually just pointing his fists at the crowd. The last two drew a long, curved blade and what looked like small round balls.

"Silence!" the man commanded. Everyone listened. "It is high time that things went back to the way they were! You _will_ fall in line and you _will_ do as you are told! Anyone who causes me any problems or disobeys me will meet the same punishment as the fool here on the ground!"

Enough was enough. It was time to speak up. Angel brushed past both Andy and Dax, and they were immediately on her heels. She stopped just short of the group of men with weapons who eyed her hungrily.

"You can do whatever you want with this bunch," she said. "I really don't care. But you stay away from the Fallen Angels. Understand?"

"My dear Angel," the man said. The fact that he knew her name sent chills through her body. Did she know this man? "You taught me a very valuable lesson. Six years ago I never would have thought that the annoying little girl in the recreation center would ever develop such a following. And yet here you are with two of the most potentially useful people in Serpent's Pass."

"They won't ever work for you," she told him. Andy and Dax nodded their agreement.

"They won't have to work for me as long as they continue to work for you," the man said calmly. "You will be my most prized possession."

"I don't think so," Angel glared. "No one owns me."

"Oh, but I do," the man said more quietly as he approached her. "You've become quite successful here with your little band of friends. Bringing the people together to help the children. Keeping the other gangs out of your territory with as little fighting as possible. I applaud your efforts, but one should not spread themselves so thin."

"I'm not spread thin. And I'll keep you out just like I've kept everyone else out."

"I'm sure you'll try, but first let me ask you something." He leaned in and whispered softly into her ear. "How is Alexander doing at school these days?"

The blood rushed out of Angel's face. Aside from Zuko, no one outside of the Fallen Angels even knew she had a brother. She could feel her body beginning to shake slightly with fear and she prayed that no one could see it before she willed herself under control.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We never had the pleasure of meeting before my incarceration, did we?" he asked. "You may remember the one man that everyone feared and respected a few years ago. The one that they whispered about, but no one dared speak openly of him. The one that really did control all of this."

"The Fire Lord," Angel said.

"Arson is an easy way of disposing of both problems and evidence," he replied. "I am Fire Lord Ozai, and this is the rebirth of the empire I once had. Be proud to be a part of it."

* - * - * - * - *

The walk back felt like it had taken both years and no time at all. Angel's head was swimming with the memories of the way things were in Serpent's Pass when that arsonist was around. All the rural development that had taken place since he had disappeared had definitely made the run down part of the city smaller, but he and his people had their hands in everything long before that. If he still had his old contacts then there was no way she could ever hope to keep him away from her home.

When all of the other leaders saw how easily he had silenced her uprising, they were practically licking his shoes trying to get on his good side. Killing The Jackal and scaring Angel was all he needed to get their support. He had probably planned something like that all along. Before she had left he had even told her that he would be in touch with her soon. How was she going to protect her family? The kids?

"Angel?" someone interrupted her thoughts. She looked up from her seat on the crates to see Lynn and the boys standing at the doorway. They came in when she nodded to them. "Dwight's back."

"Where's he been?" she asked absently.

"Was off with Zuko's sister for summer vacation," Andy answered. "Said that her uncle asked him to."

"At least someone had a nice vacation," Angel muttered.

"We gotta bring him up to speed," Dax said. "He doesn't know what's going on."

"And he's not going to," Angel said. She knew she could not protect those already involved, but she could protect those who were not. She would get as many out as she could. "You guys have to go with me on this, okay?"

The others were not sure what she was planning, but agreed none the less. Angel let them out into the activity area of the rec center and saw Dwight leaning up against the football table. She stormed over with as angry a face as she could muster and shoved him over.

"What the heck?" Dwight asked, outrage apparent. "That's a great way to say hello."

"Cut the crap, Dwight, you've been gone for months!"

"I already told the boys it was a favor to my tea shop boss."

"And I'm sure spending your vacation with some girl had no affect on your decision at all, right?"

"Hey now, don't bring her into this!"

"I didn't, jerk, you did!" Angel yelled at him. "You can't just disappear without telling anyone and waltz your way back in here like nothing's wrong! We could've used your help these past couple of months, but we didn't know where you were!"

"I get it! I'm sorry! It won't happen again, alright?"

"No! No, it's not alright!" Angel went on. "You can't be a Fallen Angel and have other priorities above it."

"Okay!" Dwight shouted back. "I'm an Angel first, I get it!"

"It's not that easy," Angel said, loosing her voice over all the shouting. "You can't be just an Angel anymore. You've got something else going on."

"Are you saying I gotta choose between being an Angel and working for the tea shop?"

"I'm saying you don't get a choice," Angel told him. She fought back any emotion that might betray how she was really feeling at this moment. Dwight was one of the very first Fallen Angels. One of the four that promised he would always be around no matter what. "You're out."

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Dwight said, shaking his head. "Lynn, talk some sense into her."

"I think she's making a lot of sense."

"Dax, come on you know me. The Angels are my family too."

"Funny," Dax said folding his arms. "I didn't think family bailed on family."

Andy was already shaking his head by the time Dwight turned to him.

"Not you too."

The pain in his voice was almost too much for Angel to take. She mentally kicked herself for what she was doing, but she knew it was for the best. She had to protect him like he had always protected her, the kids, and the rest of his family.

"Get out, Dwight," she said. "You're not welcome here anymore."

Dwight stood there just staring at them for a few minutes. When it became clear that none of them were joking his face fell. He looked as if he was about to say something, but he just closed his mouth and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before looking Angel in the eye one more time. Then he turned and walked out the door without another word.

Angel could not take it anymore. The tears started rolling down her cheeks even though she was fighting them with everything she had. Her friends did as they were expected and pretended not to notice them as the pain of losing one of her family stained her face. This was something she needed to do. It was for his own good. But knowing that did not make it feel any better. If this was an indication of what was to come, then Angel feared the worst for her and all of Serpent's Pass.


	2. Culture

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 2

Culture

Aang followed Toph out of the limousine as the camera flashes began to go off. Of course the media had somehow gotten wind of the fact that the two of them had spent their summer vacation together, but still managed to leave out the details of all the other people that went with them. Toph had already informed the school of the likely commotion and told them to just let it happen. She laced her arm around Aang's and allowed him to lead her to her first class with the reporters and camera's nipping at their heels and barking questions at them.

"You know that you're eventually going to say yes, don't you?" Aang asked with a confident smile on his face.

"I'm not so sure about that," Toph teased him.

They stopped in front of her first period classroom and he turned her towards him.

"Will you please drop the stubbornness for two seconds and tell me what I want to hear?"

Toph smiled mischievously at him before getting up on her tiptoes and kissing him for the cameras.

"Maybe if you ever ask me right," she smiled in reply.

Aang's smile followed her through the doorway of her class all the way to her desk. Once she was seated with her back to him Aang turned around and led the crews back to the limousine without even giving them a second thought. He was getting much better at handling the paparazzi lately.

"So," Ty Lee prompted when Aang sat back down in his seat.

"So nothing," Aang replied.

"Aw. Don't worry your bald little head about it, Aang-y," she smiled. "You'll get her eventually!"

"I'm not sure if I feel teased or comforted," Aang chuckled as Kuzon pulled the limousine out of the Hui-Ying Fai Institute parking lot.

Aang had enough to think about for the day without trying to convince Toph to just accept his proposal like he knew she eventually would. For one thing he was still a little sore and that trek to her class was more taxing than he would have thought. More importantly though was picturing the looks on all the faces at school once he got there. The car ride was too long for his excitement level.

"Need any help?" Ty Lee asked when Kuzon opened the door for them.

"A little," Aang grinned. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Ty Lee replied as she pulled him out of the car.

Ty Lee did as she saw Toph do and wrapped an arm around Aang's to help give him a little support as he slowly moved into the cafeteria of the public high school. A few familiar faces greeted him and Ty Lee with surprise when they saw how she was hanging on him.

"Is there something you guys wanna tell us?" Ria teased them as Ty Lee helped Aang sit down in a chair.

"Did you break another leg?" Smellerbee joked.

"Looks more like a couple a ribs," The Duke said, poking Aang with his plastic spoon.

"I could go for some ribs right now," Pipsqueak said as he licked his lips.

"Why do these people always sit with me?" Mai complained to herself.

"And what's with the ski cap?" Ria asked. "And the gloves? It's like twenty-one Celsius outside!"

"I'm just a little cold!" Aang fibbed with a smile. He rolled the stocking cap up just above his ears and everyone stared at him.

"Dude!" Smellerbee pointed. "Baldy got pierced!"

"Twice!" Ty Lee grinned as she played with the two small golden loops hanging from Aang's left ear.

"Just what he needed," Mai said. "More holes in his head."

"I think it's hot," Ria said. "Not many guys can pull off the earring thing, but it kinda looks right on you!"

"What'd your dad have to say about it?" The Duke asked.

Before Aang could answer the question, the first bell began to ring. Ty Lee helped him get to his first class, but then told him he would be on his own for the rest of the day. He was looking forward to meeting new people this year, especially since it was his third and final year of high school. Maybe he would be able to help some of the new first years out with getting used to high school life. While he was thinking about these things though, he failed to notice that he was attracting the attention of the person he was sitting next to.

"I can't believe I'm stuck sitting next to you."

Aang only smiled at Kaze and his new gold and silver streaked dye job.

"It's good to see you again, Kaze."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"Sorry to hear that."

The instructor walked into the classroom and shut the door just as the second bell sounded the beginning of classes. As she walked up to the board she quickly scribbled her name up on it in barely legible handwriting before introducing herself.

"Good morning class," she said with a creeping looking grin plastered on her face. "I am Joo Dee, you may address me as . . . Excuse me, young man but there are no head coverings allowed in my classroom."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Aang smiled. He pulled off his stocking cap and just smiled.

It was a better moment than he could have ever hoped for. Everyone's eyes were wide open and on him. Granted he did not do it for the sake of attention, but it was still pretty cool to have everyone looking at him like that.

"Go to the bathroom and wipe that ridiculous drawing off this instant," Joo Dee instructed.

"I can't do that ma'am," Aang replied. "It won't exactly come off. It's a tattoo."

The reaction that got out of his teacher would have made Toph proud. She stammered and stuttered as Aang wore his arrow on proud display. The three spiraling winds insignia that Toph had engraved on his dog tags was directly in the center of his forehead while black curving characters surrounded them, forming the shape of a large arrow that trailed down his head towards his back.

"Wait just one moment, young man," Joo Dee ordered.

The teacher grabbed the telephone sitting next to her desk on the wall and dialed what Aang could only assume was the school office. Meanwhile, he went ahead and spoke with his fellow classmates.

"Are you insane?" one of them asked.

"That is totally sick," another said.

"Where'd you get it done?"

"Did it hurt?"

"It still hurts," Aang laughed. "I just got it finished about a week ago."

"Finished?" someone asked. "How long did it take?"

"The entire second half of summer break," Aang answered.

"Just to do that?"

"No," he broadly smiled. "To do the whole thing."

Aang pulled off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves to show the matching arrows that were on the backs of his hands and traveled up his arms.

"Sweet!"

"They go down my legs too," Aang said proudly. "After getting 'em done, I had to make sure they didn't get too dry though so I had to keep putting this ointment stuff on. Made it really difficult to go anywhere since I pretty much had to coat my whole body in it."

"So where do they end?" one of the girls asked with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Well, the ones on my hands wrap around to the inside of my biceps, the one on my head goes all the way down my spine, and the two on my feet go around and up my legs to the upper parts of my thighs."

"I'd like to see that," she said, making Aang blush.

"Go to the office immediately!" Joo Dee suddenly shouted. "Everyone else, back to your seats!"

Aang took his time getting to the office. He knew that there would not be anything to discuss with the deans of the school until Gyatso got there anyway. They would probably just tell him he had made a poor decision and try to lecture him on being a responsible young adult. Or if he was lucky they might be understanding rather than condescending. Not likely though.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Aang?" the principle asked from behind his desk.

"Is my dad on the way yet?"

"He has been called."

"Then I'll just go ahead and wait until he gets here," Aang smiled. He began to look around the room and saw a few interesting pictures and trophies along the walls and shelves. "I like your office. Hey, is that your college degree? My friends Sokka and Suki go to that university. I've never been there, but I hear they have great classes. I'm thinking about looking into the child development courses."

"Child development?" the principle asked.

"Yeah! I love kids! Animals too!" Aang could not help but feel excited as he began to speak. "I've been thinking a lot over this past year about what I'm gonna do, right? Well I figure if the two things I like best are kids and animals, maybe it should be something that combines the two! See, I'm adopted and I know what it's like to not have anyone to share that connection you get from family. I figure maybe I could come up with a way for orphans and animals to be together, like the kids having to take care of orphaned animals or something."

"Sir," the school secretary interrupted over the intercom. "The boy's father is here."

"Send him in, please."

The door opened and Aang saw Gyatso bow politely to the secretary before entering the office. He pat Aang's head as he gave the same polite bow to the principle.

"Have a seat please, sir," the principle said.

"Thank you," Gyatso replied as he did so.

"You no doubt know why you've been called in."

"I am aware of your concerns, Principle Cong," Gyatso said. "But please be aware that this is due to my influence on my son."

"Your influence?" Principle Cong repeated. "How so?"

"You see in our culture when a young person has found the path that they wish to follow in life, it is customary to express that path. The most common expression of our identities is through imagery that we paint onto our own bodies. I myself have a tattoo that covers the entirety of my back."

"So you're saying that this tattoo is supposed to be an expression of Aang's identity," Principle Cong said. "Aang, do you care to explain how this tattoo is supposed to represent you?"

"Gladly," Aang smiled. "You see, my girlfriend is the one who gave me these." Aang held up the dog tags on his necklace. "They're both symbols that represent the wind. The wind itself is in constant motion, going from one place to the next and constantly changing direction. That's a lot like I was when I was a kid. I got moved from place to place because I had no home and no family. After Gyatso adopted me, I was still moving from place to place because of his anthropology work."

"That's a poor explanation," Principle Cong said. "You've just described to me how you've got a fairly good idea on where your life is going."

"That's true," Aang said. "But there are other characteristics about the wind that I identify with. I want to be like that soft blowing wind that helps comfort people after one of those really bad days. The kind that you can just sit out in and left flow over you and help you relax and unwind. I want to be that for the kids that are like I was. I want to be that breath of fresh air that they feel like they never seem to get. And there's another reason I'm like the wind, sir," Aang smiled. "Just like your name means clever, mine actually means gentle breeze."

Principle Cong took in all of this information. It was difficult to know how to proceed with this turn of events. It was clear that a tattoo, especially one as noticeable as Aang's could be troublesome within the school. However, to say that a person's cultural heritage was not acceptable would be just as troublesome. The decision would be so much easier if the markings were not so blatantly placed.

"If I may say, Principle Cong," Gyatso said. "Such a thing does not have to be such a dilemma. Allowing students who have their parent's consent to express themselves in such ways may be a welcome change to the school."

"It is something that I will have to put much consideration to," Principle Cong said. "I would appreciate it if you would cover yourself in the meantime. I can't have you distracting other students from their studies."

"Yes, sir," Aang said as he put his stocking cap back on. "You want me to put my gloves back on too?"

"That won't be necessary," Principle Cong chuckled. "Enough of our students draw on their hands that it won't be a problem."

"Are we done then?" Aang asked.

"We are," Principle Cong answered. "Thank you for taking the time to come so quickly, Gyatso."

"Not at all, Principle," Gyatso bowed. "I completely understand your concerns."

"And Aang, I really do wish you would have considered informing the school of this _before_ we resumed classes."

"Sorry, Principle Cong," Aang smiled. "I couldn't help myself!"

As Aang and Gyatso left holding a conversation of their own, Principle Cong could not help but smile.

"He's a good kid. A handful, but a good kid."

A/N: So how many of you guessed the tattoo? At least two of you! Note that I used the movie style tattoo rather than the cartoon. I think its better than all blue personally. Reviews please!


	3. Slay the Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 3

Slay the Dragon

Her pulse was thundering in her ears. She could feel her palms getting sweaty as she opened and closed them over and over again. She punched her fists together a few times to occupy them for a moment. Just a few feet away from her another girl was conducting a similar ritual. The other girl was a few years older, but her heart was beginning to race too. Putting on her most confident grin, Toph stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we have our first two combatants for the night!" a man standing between the two girls said. A roar rang out among the crowd that was near deafening. Much louder than any crowd Toph had ever heard before. "Our first contestant in the red and yellow, coming in with a record of three wins and zero losses is Lady Dragon! And her opponent, fighting in her debut match wearing the green and gold: The Blind Bandit!"

Instinctively, one of Toph's fists rose into the air along with her confidence and spirit. Lady Dragon on the other hand just stood there swinging her arms before the referee instructed them to shake hands. Toph put out her fists and Lady Dragon hit the tops of them. Toph's grin did not fade the entire time she walked back to her corner and waited for the signal to start the match. This was going to be a fun night.

When the bell rang, Toph came out ready. Lady Dragon on the other hand seemed a little less enthusiastic. Toph had no idea what this girl's fighting style was, but still felt more than prepared for a fight. Lady Dragon's approach was slow. Almost insultingly so. Toph was just beginning to wonder if her blindness was causing Lady Dragon to hesitate when the girl struck. It was a sudden forward charge, but Toph felt the girl angling towards her right. Immediately Toph shifted towards her left; the place she knew that Lady Dragon would be striking for. Toph's grin fell as she realized only a second too late that it was a trap.

Lady Dragon's fist crashed into the opposite side of her head than Toph had expected. There was not much power behind the blow and Toph found herself instinctively moving to counterattack. A straight punch to the face was what she had in mind, but somehow she felt her arm being pushed down before another jab caught her in the side of the face. Toph could not even recall the last time she had been hit twice so quickly. This girl was not pulling her punches. Toph loved it.

Another flurry of quick strikes began to engulf Toph. Every time she was sure she had caught Lady Dragon it turned out to be another trap. Every opening she thought she had was another trick used to open her defense. If Lady Dragon had been more powerful physically she might have already knocked Toph down a few times. Even when Toph began trying to use leg trapping techniques to slow her down Lady Dragon kept coming. It was time to stop fighting as though she were in one of her martial arts tournaments and start winning. Before Toph could begin her offensive however, the first round came to an end.

The crowd chanted Lady Dragon's name as Toph grabbed a quick drink and spat out the irony taste of the blood in her mouth. She must have split her lip or something because her mouth and face were both fine otherwise. She sprayed her water over her face quickly before turning back to the fight. She could feel Lady Dragon's eyes on her. Toph gave her another confident grin letting her know she was not out of the game yet.

"Time to stop holding back," Toph said to herself and Lady Dragon.

The bell sounded the beginning of the second match. Lady Dragon's approach was much more swift this time now that she had an idea of how Toph fought. She moved from left to right with increasing speed. Toph stood still as a statue, never losing her grin as she placed her palms face up before her and entered her fighting stance. When the first strike came Toph opened herself to it. As it landed on her face, Toph reached for her enemy. Just before Lady Dragon's arm came down upon her own in that familiar trapping movement, Toph pulled back and lashed back out as it brushed past her. Lady Dragon was no slouch though. The second that Toph's hand reached her, she struck it away with her other hand and struck Toph's face again. Rather than allow that to bother her Toph made another attempt at a grab with her other hand. This time when the trapping arm came, Toph grabbed it with her defending hand. Lady Dragon seemed to automatically react by grabbing the hand that held her arm. Now with both hands and arms occupied Toph took her shot. She reached out and grabbed the back of Lady Dragon's neck and pulled her in. Lady Dragon rose her knee to strike at Toph's abdomen, but was met with a stronger core than she had expected. Her now slightly numbed leg went back to the ground with a sensation of hundreds of tiny needles stabbing into it. Toph tightened her grip on her opponent and began to pull her in. It was Toph's turn to raise some knees.

Toph rose one leg after the other, laying knee after knee into Lady Dragon's core. Eventually, Lady Dragon managed to wriggle her way free and push away, but the damage was done. Toph felt her opponent's movements slow to a sluggish pace. Her breathing was unsteady and even her feints were easily read. Toph had already won the fight and she knew it. She knew that the officials knew it too. Better to show these people that she had not come her to play and finish things before the round was over.

Toph went on the offensive. She fired blow after blow at Lady Dragon who now barely had the strength to block and divert her punches much less the energy to trap them. One little opening, one slip was all Toph was going to need. When it came, she was more than ready for it. Lady Dragon pushed one punch aside and then another in large arching circles leaving her left side completely unguarded. Toph zeroed in and felt Lady Dragon's record become three wins and one loss as her fist crashed into her opponent's ribs. Another swing to Lady Dragon's face and Toph knew she was down and out. No way she was getting back up.

If the crowd was surprised they seemed to show it only by screaming louder. Toph stood grinning in the center of the mat as the official rose her hand. She turned to the now standing Lady Dragon and gave a grinning nod before extending her fist. Lady Dragon punched it weakly, but respectfully. Even though the adrenalin was fading and her head was beginning to ache, Toph was loving every bit of it.

* - * - * - * - *

"What happened to you?" Leila asked. "You look like you got into a fight with a pitching machine."

"You should see the pitching machine," Toph smirked as she punched away at the bag in the Martial Arts Club's new room. Apparently her father had made another donation to the school this year in the hopes of expanding Toph's club. "How's it feel to be captain?"

"Not much different from last year considering how often you didn't show up," Leila laughed. "You disappointed a few people with the announcement though."

"They'll get over it. Any promising new recruits?"

"Still too early to tell," Leila admitted. "This is only the second since club activities began this year. I still don't see why they wait a full three weeks after school starts. Even first years know their way around pretty well by the second week."

Toph nodded in agreement as she continued to hit the bag. Last night's events were still playing in her mind as she smiled. The fight with Lady Dragon had been her toughest _real_ competition she could remember. If there were more fights like that ahead, then she was going to have to kick up her workout a bit.

"I need about three people," Toph said.

"What for?" Leila asked.

"I need to spar and one person just isn't good enough."

"So you're going to take on three?"

"Got a better idea?"

"Not really, but I did want you to meet someone," Leila replied. "Come on, she's not gonna bite you."

A very timid girl stepped forward from behind Leila. Toph's first impression was that she was incredibly meek and submissive. She was right.

"I'm Anji," the girl said. "Nice to meet you."

"Get to the point, girly," Toph ordered. "What do you want?"

"Nothing!" the girl said quickly before ducking away again. Toph felt her practically run over to the benches as Leila said something. Toph did not pay much attention until she felt Leila moving over to the club members she had left stretching.

Toph did not really think that there were three skilled enough people in the club to be a real challenge, but she had to make due with what was available. To her surprise many of the first years were more eager to spar with her than she would have given credit. In no time at all she stood out on one of the new mats surrounded by three young opponents.

_At least they were smart enough to surround me, _she thought.

Honestly it was all too easy. Two of them struck simultaneously from either side. Two punches that were easy enough to side step and duck under. Whether it was fear or wit that made the third opponent hesitate Toph did not know, but he came in quickly behind them and tried to land a kick in her face as she crouched. She grabbed his foot with one hand and his leg with the other before swinging him around and crashing him into her other two foes. They fell quickly but turned their awe filled eyes on her with cheers.

"This sucks," she murmured.

"Picking on new kids? That's not a great way to keep your club numbers up."

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted as she threw her arms around him. "Just who I needed to hear!"

"Who's that?" she heard Anji asking someone.

"That's Aang," Leila's voice answered. "He's been Toph's boyfriend for forever."

"What can I do for you, short stuff?"

"You always know just what to say, don't you?" Toph grinned as she pushed him. "Let's go!"

Not needing anymore of an explanation than that, Aang's feet shifted into a balanced stance and his hands floated up into position. Ba Gua was not something Toph expected to encounter in her new line of work, but Twinkle Toes was the best sparring partner she could ever ask for. His unbelievable ability to learn other martial arts so swiftly was a marvel and if she could fight him on a regular basis it might help her to adjust to sudden changes more easily.

"Stop holding back, Twinkle Toes," Toph said as she tried to break his defense. "You afraid to hit me?"

"Kind of," he admitted. "I don't remember seeing those bruises last night at dinner."

"Don't worry about it," she grinned as she hit him square in the chest. "You wouldn't hit my face if your life depended on it."

"Very true," he smiled. His stance suddenly widened and his legs whipped around quickly striking at her own. He was faster than she could keep up with and found herself losing her footing. He was the only one she knew that could force her off balance like it was child's play. It was both infuriating and encouraging at the same time. Just before she fell back she felt his arm slide around her waist and his forehead press against hers.

"Who said I needed catching?" Toph asked.

"You and Azula are always telling me that I need to take advantage of openings."

"Very smooth, but the match isn't over," Toph smirked as she kicked his legs out from underneath him. He toppled forward right on top of her and they both landed on the mat laughing.

"So what kind of secret are you keeping from me?" Aang whispered with a smile.

"Just trying something new," Toph told him. "Don't worry too much, okay?"

"Nice ink, Aang!" Leila called as she clapped.

"Thanks," he blushed as he and Toph rose to their feet.

"And ear piercings too? You rebel you."

"Toph got 'em for me," he said proudly. "Good to see you, Leila. How's Teo been?"

"He's doing all right. He seems to have less and less free time these days though. Told me he has something big in the works but he won't tell me what it is yet."

"Good to hear he's keeping busy," Aang smiled. "Who's the little one behind you?"

"I'm Anji," the shy girl said. Toph could feel her heart rate increase as Aang spoke with her. Why did he have to be such a ladies man?

"Speaking of Anji, why don't you go ahead and ask her?" Leila prompted.

"Ask me what?" Toph asked in her firm tone.

"Well . . I was wondering if you wouldn't mind . . I mean if you're not too busy . . If you might be willing to . . ."

"Spit it out already!"

"Would you please teach me martial arts?"

"That's all?" Toph asked. "Sorry kid, but I don't have time to babysit anyone right now. I've got my own training to focus on."

"Ah c'mon, Toph," Aang elbowed her. "Someone's asking you for help."

"No, it's okay. I didn't really think she'd want to anyway."

"Hey! Anji!"

A tall boy stood in the doorway of the Martial Arts Club glaring over at Toph and her friends.

"Who's the goon?" Leila asked.

"Anji, get over here!" he ordered as he walked towards them from the door. "I thought I told you I wanted you to see me practice for the football team. What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking around, Hide," Anji said meekly. "This club looks kind of fun."

"Fun?" Hide said. "Why would you want to be here when the real fun is watching me out on the field?"

"I was thinking about trying something new," Anji replied even more quietly.

"You don't wanna do this," Hide said as he grabbed her wrist. "Come on. We're leaving."

Before even Aang could react to this behavior, Toph reached out and grabbed Hide's wrist. She could feel him tense under her grip, but he did not try to attack her.

"You know, it's very rude to interrupt someone while they're having a conversation," Toph said. "If she feels like it, then Anji will be down to the football field in a little while. Why don't you go and wait for her?"

Shifting his eyes from Toph to Aang and then Leila, Hide seemed to think it would be a good idea to take this advice. He gave them all a quick scowl before turning to Anji.

"I _will_ see you at the field later."

It sure did not sound like a question or request to Toph. Anji simply nodded softly without looking at him. When Hide finally left Toph turned her attention to Anji with a look of absolute rage.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she roared. "You just rolled over when he came in and treated you like his property! Let me guess, he's your boyfriend right? I can't stand people like you!"

Anji's head sank lower as Toph's words cut into her.

"Toph, let up a little," Leila said.

"Yeah right! Next time that punk grabs you like that I want you to do this," Toph ordered as she made Anji grab her wrist. "Grab him back right here and then let him have one of these!" Toph rotated her arm to where she could grab Anji's wrist and then thrust her arm right at Anji's chest, stopping just short of hitting her. "You're a person, not a dog. Don't let him treat you like one."

"Thank you," Anji said. "You're so lucky to have someone like Aang."

"I'm not lucky," Toph said. "I just didn't settle for the first guy who paid any attention to me."

Anji nodded again before turning for the door. Toph knew that she was going to the football field, but did not try to stop her.

"Way to encourage her, Toph," Leila groaned. "She was asking for your help."

"And I gave it to her," Toph replied. "She's gotta decide what to do next. She comes back, I might help. In the meantime let's get back to it, Twinkle Toes."

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Please check out my profile and give me a hand.


	4. Help Yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 4

Help Yourself

Aang smiled as he sat with his friends at one of the many large tables in the city's park. Zuko and Katara were leaning against each other as Katara told everyone how things were going at school. Suki was listening intently while Sokka seemed to be distracted by the bugs that kept trying to get near the meat on his plate. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were off in their own world talking quietly about something else entirely. Then of course there was Toph who was just sitting there not really saying or doing anything.

"So how have things been here in town?" Katara asked.

"More or less the same with the exception of an increased income," Suki told her. "Oh, wait. Your brother hasn't blown anything up in over a week."

"It's true," Sokka said proudly as he focused on one of the flies on the table. He slammed his hand against the table in an attempt to crush it only to land himself a splinter in his palm.

"Congratulations," Zuko said sarcastically. "I've managed to get a regular patrol route with a partner."

"Is it that tall guy from training?" Katara asked. "What was his name again? Haru?"

"Yeah, that's the guy," Zuko said. "Talks too much sometimes, but he's reliable enough."

"What about you two?" Katara asked Aang. "Anything new going on with you?"

"Not really," Toph answered.

"That's not true," Aang smiled. "Toph's got a secret she's not sharing. She goes out every other night and doesn't tell me where she's going."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. And I can usually find fresh bruises or sore spots on her the next morning."

"Sounds like she's just going out for a good time to me," Zuko said.

"It's nothing," Toph said sternly.

"I have to ask you one thing," Aang said. "I know that you're probably getting into fights. I also know that you're probably winning these fights. So there's just one thing I want to ask you, Toph."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Aang could see the shock on everyone's faces. Sokka actually stopped mid-bite at the question. Ty Lee and Katara's faces were lit up brighter than any fireworks display Aang had ever seen. Even Mai looked like she was suddenly interested in the conversation. Unfortunately, Aang got just the answer he was expecting to get.

"How many times to I have to tell you no!" Toph groaned as she punched his arm.

"Come on!" Aang laughed. "You have to admit that was pretty good. It was completely spontaneous and you weren't expecting it."

"So not the point, Twinkle Toes!"

"Wait a second, Toph," Katara interrupted. "Are you seriously turning him down?"

"For about the hundredth time!" Toph moaned as she pressed her head to the table.

"You've proposed before?" Zuko asked.

"And you keep asking?" Sokka added.

"Yeah, but she's exaggerating," Aang explained. "I've only asked her once every day since we got back from vacation. That's only what? Sixty? Seventy times tops?"

"Can we change the subject, please?" Toph asked. "I get enough of a headache every time he asks without getting into a conversation about it."

"Then how about we play a game?" Aang asked as he pulled a ball up from under the table. "I don't think most of you have gotten to play yet."

"I'm not interested in playing any games," Azula answered.

"Come on," Zuko said. "You could stand to have some fun once in a while. Besides, it's a pretty intense game."

Aang did not wait for them to decide whether or not to join him. He threw the ball out onto the grass and began kicking it up and down the field. Sokka followed after him wide eyed and full of curiosity. Eventually the others slowly joined until it was just Toph and Zuko sitting at the table.

"What?" Toph asked.

"Why not?" he replied.

"Cause I don't wanna."

"Okay," Zuko shrugged. "And the real reason?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"No. I haven't started breaking things yet."

"I just don't want to yet, okay?"

"Suit yourself," Zuko said. "Makes no difference to me what you say to him, but you really ought to think about why you're really saying no."

"Shouldn't you be out there protecting Sugar Queen?" Toph asked venomously.

"I would," Zuko added with a slightly distanced voice. "But I'm a little distracted right now."

Toph felt what he was talking about almost immediately. Someone was running across the grass towards them. Someone Toph almost recognized but could not quite place. As the vibrations moved closer, Toph could feel everyone leaving the game behind them and joining her and Zuko with their visitor.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Toph recognized the voice of the quiet girl Leila had brought to see her a few days ago at the club. Anji was her name. Her voice sounded desperate and pleading. "Please, can I hang out with you guys for a while?"

"Of course," Aang said consolingly.

"What happened?" Katara asked. Toph felt her friend gently take Anji by the hand. Anji winced noticeably.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just a little accident."

"There's nothing little about this," Katara told her. "Sweetie, your hand is broken."

Toph heard the change in her breath and felt the increase of speed in her heartbeat just before Anji started to cry. Katara put her arm around the girl as she guided her over to the table and helped her to sit down. It took a while for her to calm down, but Anji finally took a drink and managed to get herself under control.

"Thank you," she said. "I think I'm okay now."

"Anything but," Aang said. "You need to go to a hospital and have that taken care of."

"How did this happen?" Katara asked.

"It was an accident."

"You said that before," Zuko said. "What kind of accident?"

Before Anji could answer, a small black car pulled up to the side of the road along the field's pavilion. The driver side door opened quickly as an older boy practically jumped out before slamming the door.

"There you are!" Toph heard Hide yell. "Come here, Anji!"

The girl stood up and began to step backwards. She bumped directly into Aang who placed his hands gently on her shoulders. When she looked up at him he had a soft smile on his face that filled her with a comforting calm. He patted her once and then began to walk towards Hide.

"Hey, we're borrowing Anji for a little bit," Aang said politely. "Her hand looks a little messed up so we're running her to the hospital."

"No need for that," Hide said menacingly. "I'll take her. Let's go, Anji. Now."

"It's no trouble," Aang continued. "Besides, we're a little worried about her and want to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine!" Hide yelled. "It has nothing to do with you!"

"When a friend's in need it has everything to do with me," Aang replied. Still smiling. Still polite.

Hide made an effort to punch Aang's face, but was left swinging at air. He tried again only to have the same result. When he tried to find where Aang had moved to, he felt the edge of Aang's hand touched him between the shoulder blades. No matter where or how quickly he turned that hand never left him and he could not get Aang within his sight. Finally, he felt another hand push the hand and himself away from each other. When he turned around he found Aang standing next to Zuko.

"Is there a problem here?" Zuko asked, eyes narrowed.

"Butt out! This is none of your business!"

"I'm making it my business." Zuko's voice escaped like poison from his mouth as he quickly pulled out his wallet and stuck his badge in Hide's face. "Now you have two choices. You can either get back in your car and drive away, or you can stay here and be arrested for assaulting my friend here. Either one is okay by me."

Toph could feel Hide grappling with his decision. She was hoping he was one of those stupid people that was just stupid enough, but in the end he proved to have some shred of intelligence in his head. He turned around cursing loudly before he climbed back into his car, slammed the door, and screeched away.

"Thank you," she heard Anji say through tears.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Zuko asked. "If he did this, then I can have him brought in."

"No," Anji replied quickly. "I mean yes. I mean . . . It really was an accident."

"What happened?" Toph asked. "No excuses, no letting him off. What happened?"

"We got into an argument," Anji finally admitted after a long pause. "I don't even remember what it was about. I told him I didn't want to fight because it was getting us nowhere and I tried to leave. He grabbed my wrist and I did what you told me to do."

"Good girl," Toph said proudly.

"He didn't like it very much," Anji continued. "He grabbed my hand when I tried to walk away again and he wouldn't let go. I tried to pull free and I told him it hurt. It felt like he was stacking my knuckles on top of each other."

"Doesn't sound like an accident to me," Ty Lee said.

"You should have punched his throat," Azula added.

"I didn't want to hurt him," Anji sobbed. "I just don't want him to hurt me."

"I'm calling this in," Zuko said.

"No!" Anji cried. "No! I won't press any charges!"

"You can't be serious," Mai said.

"I agree with Zuko," Aang said. "Anji, you can't let him treat you like this. If you don't do something now, then it's just going to get worse."

"And if I do something then it'll be worse than that when he gets out," Anji replied.

"At the very least you should get some kind of restraining order against him," Katara said.

"Or beat him to a pulp next time he touches you," Toph said. "Self defense."

"You mean you'll teach me?" Anji asked.

"I'll teach you as much as you need to deal with him," Toph told her. "But it's going to be up to you to do that. If you keep protecting him like this, no one is going to be able to stop him when he attacks you."

"I know," Anji said quietly.

"You're really going to teach her?" Aang asked as Katara and Suki took Anji to the car.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Toph answered. "And just because I said I would doesn't mean that she's going to show up. I think it'd be best if you came around the club a bit more often for a while if she does though. If that guy shows up I'm not sure I'll be able to hold myself back."

"I can do that," Aang smiled. "Did I tell you I got a job interview lined up?"

"Job interview for where?" Toph asked with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"It's a daycare center over on the west side of town. Apparently they're really hurting for people right now, especially on the weekends. They called me up the day after I turned in the application."

"So I'm assuming your principal doesn't mind you working then."

"Nope!" Aang grinned. "He's pretty close to letting me take my hat off at school too."

"I still can't believe that," Toph sighed. "It's your choice whether or not you have a tattoo. Why can't they leave it alone?"

"Their hearts are in the right place," Aang said.

"Even if their heads are up their own butts."

* - * - * - * - *

"She'll be here," Aang said as he rubbed Toph's back. Toph was tapping her foot heavily and impatiently. Clubs had started twenty minutes ago and Anji was nowhere to be found.

"For her sake she'd better be. People like her boyfriend piss me off, but people like her are even worse. They let themselves get put in these positions and then they won't leave them!"

"It's not her fault," Aang said. "Abuse isn't the way a relationship starts out, Toph. Most of the time a couple is fine at first. Then someone starts wearing down their partners self confidence and value. Once they start believing what their told about themselves is when the physical stuff usually starts. By then their spirits are so low and worn they really believe everything that's being said to them. They become afraid that their so useless and pathetic that the only person who ever could care about them is the one that beats them. They just hope that today they won't be in a bad mood."

"How do you know so much about this?" Toph asked, concern lacing her voice. "You weren't ever abused, were you?"

"No," Aang smiled softly. "But I did grow up in a system where a lot of abused kids end up. They'd talk to me. Confide in me. It hurt just to hear a lot of their stories. All we can do right now is be there for Anji and hope she makes the right choice for herself."

"Speak of the devil," Toph smirked.

The door of the Martial Arts Club room opened up slowly and Anji shuffled in quietly.

"Let's get to work!" Toph grinned to her.

Toph barely gave the girl enough time to get used to her surroundings. In no time at all the girl was forced into protective gear and staring Toph in the face trying to learn how to block a punch.

"Stop flinching!" Toph groaned.

"I can't help it," Anji whined. "I'm doing the best I can."

"It's not good enough!" Toph barked as she punched towards Anji's face. For the fifth time since they started, Anji's eyes shut and she pulled back in anticipation of the hit. "How many times do I have to say that I'm not going to hit you?"

"Maybe if you weren't so convincing," Anji suggested meekly.

"Bei Fong!" a boy hollered from a few paces away. "Quit torturing the new girl and get over here!"

"Shove off!" Toph replied.

"Captain Leila left me in charge today," the boy said smugly. "That means you have to do as I tell you."

"That doesn't apply to me," Toph warned him. "If you wanna boss me around, then come and _make_ me do what you want."

The boy only took a few steps before Toph's blind glare convinced him to rethink things. He turned on his heels and went back to whatever it was he was doing.

"That's how you put your foot down, Tiny," Toph explained to Anji. "Don't let people walk all over you. Don't let them think that they're in control. You are the _only_ person in control of you."

"Yes, ma'am," Anji replied.

"One more time," Toph ordered. "And stop calling me ma'am!"

A/N: Since I'm having so much trouble keeping myself on schedule, I may begin posting more frequent yet shorter chapters. Let me know what you think of this idea and be sure to check my profile page for updates too.


	5. Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 5

Wants

Toph sat half asleep in the living room as she did every morning as she waited for Kuzon to pull the car around. She found herself thinking the usual thoughts about how school should not be allowed to force people out of bed so ridiculously early in the morning. If most people worked from nine to five, the why the heck were classes from eight to four? She yawned loudly as she observed her mother going back and forth over a series of fabrics lying on the floor.

"Whatcha workin' on?"

"I'm trying to decided which of these would be best suited for the new clothing line," her mother answered. "None of them really speak to me as the new look. It just doesn't feel right."

"Want my opinion?"

"No, thank you," her mother sighed lightly.

"I'm an unbiased, outside opinion though," Toph grinned.

"That is true," she chuckled in reply. "However, I think I'm just going to have to start from scratch."

As much as Toph wanted to pay attention to anything that would distract her at the moment, her thoughts began to wander back to the same thing that had been bothering her for the past few weeks: Aang. It was not bad enough that he managed to pop the question every day, but now that Zuko had asked her why she was not saying yes she was really starting to think about it. Why wasn't she saying yes?

"Mom, did you ever second guess yourself about being with dad?"

Even if her mother did not feel herself react, Toph could. It was probably because the question was out of the blue, but her mom actually tensed up for a second when she asked. To Toph's relief the tense reaction was gone faster than it arrived and her mother turned away from her work.

"By the time your father proposed to me, I was already sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him," she answered truthfully. "But I get the feeling that's not what you really want to ask me about, is it?"

"It is, but kinda not really," Toph half smiled. "If I tell you something you have to promise you won't tell dad."

"Just between us girls then," her mother agreed.

"Well," Toph stalled, "Aang sorta ask me to . . ." she trailed off in a mumbling voice.

"I'm sorry, Toph," her mother smiled wickedly. Even though Toph knew perfectly well her mother knew what she was trying to say, her mother pushed her by saying "I didn't catch that."

"Marry him!" she blurted out forcefully.

The living room door swung open and Kuzon popped his head in.

"The car is warmed up and ready, miss," he reported. "Shall we be going?"

"You go on ahead, Kuzon," Huiliang ordered. "I'll be taking care of Toph today."

"Yes, ma'am."

Toph now sat mortified on the couch as Kuzon left her alone with her mother. She felt like she was being circled by a shark that tasted blood in the water. This was so unbearably embarrassing that she wanted to run right through the door and leap onto the hood of the car while ordering Kuzon to step on it. Sadly, her mother was the only person she felt like she could go to about this.

"Let's go for a ride, shall we?"

Honestly, Toph was surprised her mother even had a current driver's license. She had never known her mother to driver herself anywhere before. It was a slightly horrifying experience. She drove considerably faster than Kuzon ever did. It was not until the car came to a complete stop and her mother pulled the key out of the ignition that Toph was able to peel her hands off of the door and the cup holder between the driver and passenger seats.

"I know I'm blind, but I'm pretty sure there were a few more red lights than you stopped for," she said as she climbed out of the speeding death trap that was her mother's car.

"I'll have you know that not one of them made it past yellow," her mother informed her.

"This isn't the school," Toph realized as they walked through a large set of double doors.

"School can wait," her mother told her. "There are things that need to be taken care of."

"What kinds of things?" Toph asked full of suspicion.

"Just have a seat, dear, and tell me what's on your mind," Mrs. Bei Fong ordered.

When Toph tried to speak she detected the approach of two women. They went straight to her mother who immediately began to give them instructions that Toph only half paid attention to. Whatever it was she was doing really had her excited though, so Toph did her best not to interrupt while she got lost back in her own head.

"Okay, sweetheart, I need you to stand right over here," her mother said as she pulled her out of her seat.

"Why?"

"Just hold still," she was told.

Then it dawned on her. Her mother was taking measurements. And if her mother was taking measurements, then Toph had a pretty good idea of where she had been taken.

"I said no."

"No what, dear?" her mother asked as she raised Toph's arms.

"To Aang, mom."

That got her mother's attention. Got her to stop with the measurements too.

"Ladies, will you please excuse us?" she asked the two people assisting her. After the two women left, Huiliang and Toph both sat down right there on the floor. "What's bothering you, Toph?"

"I don't know!" Toph admitted in annoyance. "At first I just wanted him to do it over, you know? I mean he was laying down getting ink dumped into his skin. Not exactly how I imagined myself getting engaged. And before you ask, I've _never_ imagined myself getting engaged."

"You said 'at first', so what's changed since then?"

"Nothing!" Toph groaned. "Nothing has changed! We're still the same way we've always been, but I still won't say yes."

After a few moments of silence Huiliang placed her hand gently on Toph's back and began to caress it lovingly. She tenderly slid her arm around her daughter and pulled her in until they were leaning on each other.

"Toph, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Think about everything you've ever wanted and tell me what it is that you've wanted the most since you were a little girl."

"To not be treated like I'm helpless because I'm blind," Toph said flatly. "To show people I can take care of myself."

"And do you think you've done that?"

"No," she replied. "A lot of people still think I'm just a spoiled little rich girl without a care in the world. I want to get out on my own and show them that I don't need someone to take care of me. I want to show them I'm just as independent as anyone else."

"I think that's what's in your way right there," Huiliang told her.

"If me and Aang got married, we'd be living together. I'd never get out on my own like I've always wanted."

"Do you want to marry Aang?"

"I'm pretty sure," she smirked.

"Then maybe you need to decide which of the two it is that you want more. I highly doubt Aang would mind if you decided to live on your own first."

"Probably not," Toph agreed. "But he's always the one making all the sacrifices. Is it fair for me to keep asking him to do stuff like that?"

"Every relationship works differently, dear," her mother answered. "Only you and Aang know whether or not that's asking too much. But I will give you this advice: just because you've wanted something for a long time, that doesn't mean you can't change your mind if you want to. You're a woman and you're entitled to doing that."

"Yeah yeah," Toph half smiled. "And I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but why am I getting measured? I thought you were making a new look for the new season."

"I can do that anytime," Mrs. Bei Fong answered. "I only get to design one wedding dress for my daughter."

* - * - * - * - *

"Thanks for coming with me to the job interview," Aang said.

"No prob," Toph replied. "Least I can do I guess since you've been spending all your extra time helping me with Anji. That girl would be fine if she didn't flinch every time she thought she was about to be hurt."

"Some people need help with that," Aang explained.

"I'd rather she try and wail on me with her cast than turn away from me."

"I would laugh so hard," Aang chuckled. "Here we are."

Toph knew that they were on the more lack luster side of town, but the small building she felt in front of them had to be a mistake. There was no way this was a day care. It was way too small and as far as she could tell had no place for the kids to play.

"Excuse me," Aang called as they walked through the door. "I'm here for the interview."

The number of kids was surprisingly large. There were toddlers grouped together on a colored carpet watching a puppet show on a television while some older kids played games in another corner. There were even some young preteens gathered together. All in all it did not seem like a daycare.

"Right over here please," a woman said. "Nice to see you again, Aang. And this is?"

"This is my girlfriend," Aang smiled. "Toph."

"Nice to meet you," the woman waved.

"Yeah sure," Toph replied half heartedly as she observed all of the non-activity.

"Just a few quick questions to see about your experience and we'll get you all settled in, Aang. Any previous work history with kids?"

"Not really, but I did grow up in a few different orphanages."

"That would be a 'no' then," the woman frowned slightly. "Still doable. Do you have any other jobs?"

"Nope."

"Open schedule, that's good."

"Actually it's not all that open," Aang explained. "I've got school."

"We can work around college classes as long as you provide us with your class schedule."

"Not college," Aang said. "High school."

"High school?" the woman repeated. "I'm sorry that's a problem. You see we don't have anything available except the after school programs for those kinds of hours and we're not hiring for that shift."

"But there are only two people here," Aang protested. "I thought you guys needed help."

"We do, just not now," the woman told him. "You see because of the tattoos we thought you were older than you are."

"Well that sucks," Aang sighed.

Before the woman could apologize a few of the younger children started making a fuss. Of course once a few of them started many of the others did until they were almost all shouting at each other. Once the toddlers got loud the preteens became annoyed and started shouting at them. The two women who were working began to try and calm things down, but they were clearly overwhelmed by the number of kids.

Toph was covering her ears due to the volume of the noise. Aang wanted to help, but he could not think of anything. Then it hit him. He put his fingers to his mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle. Most of the noise stopped as the majority of the kids turned to stare at him.

"Yo!" he smiled as he pulled off his cap. A lot of eyes lit up at the sight of his outlandish tattoo, but that was not the idea. Aang set his cap on a nearby table as he pulled his dog tags off his neck and removed one from its chain. "Who likes magic?"

Some of the younger children raised their hands and began to draw closer to Aang. He placed his dog tag in the palm of his hand and flipped it over twice, showing each side to the children. He then took placed the tag between his two index fingers a gave it a vigorous spin making it spiral with its pattern facing upwards. The trick was that he was no longer holding it. There it spun in mid air.

"Wow!" came the exclamations. A bunch of the kids began to move in to get a better look.

"Now be sure not to touch it or it'll stop," Aang told them.

"That's nothing but a cheap trick," one of the preteens in the back said.

"Trick yes, cheap no. Check it out!" Aang gave a pushing motion with his hand and the tag moved quickly towards the group in the back. It began to slow as it got nearer to them. "Go ahead. Move your hands around it, blow on it, whatever. Just remember not to touch it so it'll keep spinning."

A few of the preteens did as Aang instructed and sure enough the tag kept spinning and kept floating. One of them eventually reached out and flicked it with their finger, jostling it and causing the spinning to stop. To everyone's surprise the tag continued to float there.

"But I thought the trick would stop if it was touched!" one of the kids said.

"It did stop," Aang groaned. "It's cooler when it spins!"

Everyone's amazement increased when Aang made a quick pulling motion and the tag flew back to his hand. He then laced it back onto its chain and replaced it on his neck. Toph smiled and clapped for him even though she did not know exactly what he had done. She knew that whatever it was had ended though.

"Got anymore?" one of the children asked.

"Maybe," Aang answered. "But if you want to find out then you're all going to have to be good for these ladies, okay?"

Many small heads began to nod enthusiastically. The two women smiled gratefully as they herded the children back to their designated areas.

"Thank you," the first woman said. "As you've probably figured out, this isn't exactly a daycare center. We've got a lot of young children here and those older elementary school kids have nowhere to go while their parents are working. I suppose it's more like a child care center and youth activities center at the same time."

"Are you sure you don't need the extra help?" Toph asked. "Twinkle Toes here is really good with kids. And they always seem to like him."

"Probably cause we're right around the same maturity level," Aang grinned.

It took a lot of convincing, but between Aang and Toph they were finally able to persuade the ladies to give him a shot. Lucy, the woman who they had been speaking to, told him to come back at the beginning of next week and she would give him the after school activities schedule and give him a basic rundown of the way things worked.

"That was fun," Aang said. "I'm glad the kids liked the levitation trick so much. I think it's what got me the job."

"Definitely," Toph agreed. "How did you do that anyway?"

"My dear girl, a magician never reveals his secrets," Aang teased.

"Hey," Toph paused, pulling his sleeve to make him stop walking. "Ask me again."

"What?" Aang asked.

"Tell me what you want," Toph told him. "Tell me what you really want. No poetry, no fancy words, no jokes. Just tell me what you want and ask me again."

Aang thought about it for a minute. A minute that seemed to take forever. Toph could feel her heartbeat in her throat as every pounding pulse throbbed in her ears and brain. She felt hot and nervous like she never had before. She almost wanted to be sick when Aang took hold of her hand.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said honestly. "I want us to share dreams, ups, downs, everything with each other. I want to someday have a family with you. I want to be your husband. Will you let me be that? Will you marry me?"

Toph only smiled at first. She lowered her head and let out the breath she had been holding since she had asked him what he wanted.

"Sure," she answered. "Why not?"

And then she kissed him. She would like to think that back then she thought about all of the things that Aang had said he truly wanted during that kiss. That she pictured the future she wanted with him. The truth of the matter though was simply that she was happy. Happy that in all the world the one person that she would choose to spend the rest of her life with chose her as well.


	6. Engagement Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 6

Engagement Party

It was unprofessional, unacceptable, and intolerable. He was late. For the third time that week. It was happening more and more frequently ever since they had all returned from summer break and it was beginning to really grate on her final nerve. The second he stepped through that front door, she was going to let him have it.

"My class begins in an hour, and I am_ not_ going to be late," Azula grumbled to herself.

"You know, you don't have to wait for him to get here," Mang told her. "Your uncle and I can take care of the place just fine."

"That's not the point!" Azula snapped. "He was hired to bake for our customers and our morning patrons are doing without. I've had enough of this!"

The bell that dangled just inside the front door began to ring as the man in question made his incredibly late morning appearance. Dwight put on his best smile as he tried to stifle a yawn before Azula grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"If you don't give me a reasonable excuse in the next three seconds, you're fired!" she practically yelled.

"Man you're beautiful when you're angry," he said as he placed his hand on her cheek. She responded by grabbing his index finger and bending it the wrong way.

"I will hurt you."

"Think you just did, sweetheart," he smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Not an excuse," Azula warned.

"Things have been a little complicated recently," he told her. "I'll shape up. I promise."

"That's not much of an explanation," Azula glared at him. "I'm tired of you dodging the subject by only giving me vague answers."

"If you weren't so good at knowing when I was lying, then maybe I'd give you more details," he grinned at her.

"This coming from the man who wants me to open up and be vulnerable for him. You're not giving me much incentive to."

"I know, but you've got a class to get ready for."

"Lucky for you," she replied.

"I promise I'll tell you everything when you get back. How's that?"

"Better."

"Say hi to the girls for me," he said as she allowed him to kiss her cheek before she left.

* - * - * - * - *

"He's driving me completely insane," Azula said before taking a drink.

"And you're loving it," Mai commented.

Azula constantly wondered why she bothered to come to Ty Lee and Mai's school for lunch. This was one of the reasons she wondered.

"She has a point," Mai said. "People don't continue to do things or put up with them unless they get some kind of enjoyment out of it."

"Would you please stop quoting my psychology class back to me?" Azula said.

"Your fault for sharing," Mai returned.

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet today, Ty Lee," Azula attempted to change the subject.

"What? Oh, I'm glad you and Dwight have been having so much fun," her friend smiled in return.

"What's going on with you?" Mai asked. "Where's that obnoxious, over enthusiastic energy that you're usually driving me crazy with?"

"Nothing's going on," she clearly lied. "It's just that I've got things on my mind. Speaking of which, are you two going to the party at Jiayi's tonight?"

"The engagement party?" Azula asked. "I doubt it. It's not really something that I care about."

"But you could take Dwight!" Ty Lee argued. "It'd be so much fun!"

"You aren't going," Mai said to Ty Lee. "The gymnastics team has their first meet today."

"I think Tophy's engagement is more important!"

"Why aren't you going to the meet, Ty Lee?" Azula demanded as she took a bite of food.

Ty Lee sighed. "I'm not on the team anymore."

"Why not?" Azula asked in her calm, detached way.

"The other girls," Ty Lee said, trying not to tear up. "They told me I'm not allowed to sign up this year."

"Who cares what they say?" Mai asked.

"They ganged up on me at the sign up sheet," Ty Lee said. "They said that I always get the best competition spots and it's not fair. They told me I don't need to be on the team to get scholarships or anything because Daddy works for the Bei Fongs."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Azula asked.

"They said I could just let Mr. Bei Fong take care of me," Ty Lee replied. "I know he cares about me and everything, but I can't ask him to take care of me. It's too much to ask."

Azula and Mai traded glances knowing full well that Ty Lee did not understand what the other girls had been implying. Mai's grip on her plastic fork caused it to snap off onto the table. Azula was a little bit more calm.

"I'll go to the party," Azula said flatly. "I suppose it might be sort of fun."

"Guess I'll go too," Mai added.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ty Lee beamed, tears nowhere in sight.

Azula could not get the image of Ty Lee nearly crying out of her mind for the rest of lunch. She decided she would be sure to stop by the gymnastics team's room on the way off of school grounds. There were only a few of the girls in there stretching during their free period, but a few were more than enough. Later she would tell Ty Lee honestly that she had not laid a single hand, foot, or any other part of her body in any kind of hurtful way on any of the gymnasts that were in the room. It was infinitely more satisfying to get inside their heads and totally break them just before their first meet of the year anyway.

The Jasmine Dragon was nearly empty by the time Azula had returned. Mang was going over the receipts and checks in during the dry spell as Azula had instructed her. She was not much for being able to think on her feet, but at least she could do as she was told.

"Welcome back," Dwight said as he carried an armful of cups and saucers back into the kitchen.

"We're going out," she told him as she followed him through the swinging door.

"Pretty slow on the uptake, aren't you sweetheart?" Dwight smirked. "I'm pretty sure we've been going out since summer."

"Get cleaned up you moron," she sighed. "We're going to an engagement party."

"Didn't think you were into that sort of thing," he said as he pulled off his apron.

"Just get ready."

Azula did not put too much stock into preparing for the event. She brushed her hair out and left it down before slipping into a comfortable pair of jeans and a spaghetti red spaghetti strap top. She debated with putting on make-up for a moment before deciding on a thin layer of lipstick. When she came down from her room she expected Dwight to be waiting for her, but he was not. She figured he had just gone to clean up but she had not heard him upstairs, nor was he in the bathroom. When Azula checked the kitchen she heard the faint sound of running water. She pushed open the back door that lead to the dumpster and found him shirtless on his knees with the store's hose pouring over his head.

"Are you almost done?" she asked.

He turned to face her, one eye closed from the water running over it. She could see just the smallest hint of shame in his eye before that smile covered it up. "Just about."

"Make it quick," she ordered. She did not bother to wait for his reply. She ran up the stairs leading to the house and slipped into Zuko's room. The two of them were nearly the same height so she stole of Zuko's more dressy shirts. When Dwight came up looking for her with his hair still damp she tossed it at him and instructed him to put it on.

"So why do you want to go again?"

"It doesn't matter," Azula told him. "We're going."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled as he slid the shirt on. "Let's go then."

It was amazing just how lively Jiayi's tiny karaoke diner was with all of them in it. Nearly everyone was there. Toph and Aang of course were both retelling the story of Aang being told to ask her for the millionth time. Mister and Missus Bei Fong were sitting and talking with Gyatso and Iroh. Ty Lee was sitting at the counter watching Kuzon and Jiayi with a sappy looking on her face. Katara had managed to find the time to come down from the university and Zuko had even invited his partner Haru for everyone to finally meet him. He appeared to be just a little bit uncomfortable with all of the new faces, but almost everyone made sure he felt welcome. Sokka and Suki were the last to arrive and that was the signal for the real party to begin.

"A toast!" Mr. Bei Fong announced. "To my daughter and her fiancé. Though the road ahead may be filled with twists, turns, bumps, and dips, may you overcome."

"I'll drink to that!" Toph grinned widely.

Azula was surprised to hear that when Aang and Toph had told their parents they were both not only very respectful, but apparently they were very still and quiet. They had actually followed all of the older traditions of arranging their engagement.

"That would have been an entertaining sight," she had said to Mrs. Bei Fong.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't arrange a private party," Jiayi said to her patrons. "It's been a very busy week."

"Good for business," Mr. Bei Fong replied politely. Azula could tell he would have preferred a private celebration, but he was coping well.

"Lets have a song!" Sokka demanded.

"Yeah!" Katara agreed. "Something romantic!"

"This is supposed to be a party," Mai scowled. "How about something that won't make us sick or sleepy."

"I'll sing any song that Tophy and Aang want me to sing!" Ty Lee announced. "This is their party after all."

"I'm good with anything," Aang said with a smile. "Up to you, shorty."

"Let me think," she smiled as she elbowed his ribs. "Got it. Ty Lee, come here."

Toph whispered something into Ty Lee's ear. Aang began to get a little nervous when Ty Lee's face lit up brighter than their New Years kasplosion incident a couple of years back. He tried to ask what Toph had requested, but Ty Lee just shook her head and bounced over to the karaoke machine to find the song.

Before Ty Lee had even begun her performance, Toph placed her hand on Aang's and pulled him gently out of his seat. She walked him over to an open spot on the dining area floor and put her arms around him. A soft string introduction began to play as she placed her head on his chest and Ty Lee started to sing.

_The Book of Love is long and boring_

_No one can lift the damn thing_

_It's full of charts and facts and figures_

_And instructions for dancing_

_ And I_

_I love it when you read to me_

_And you_

_And you can read me anything_

This was not at all the type of song that Aang was used to hearing Toph want to listen to, but he did not care. He could feel her heart beating against him as she clung to him like he was the most important thing in her world. He knew after all that she was the most important thing in his.

_The Book of Love has music in it_

_In fact that's where music comes from_

_Some of it's just transcendental_

_Some of it's just really dumb_

_ But I_

_I love it when you sing to me_

_And you_

_And you can sing me anything_

As the music played Aang only smiled. The lyrics were fitting of Toph's ideas of romance and love. He laid his cheek gently on the top of her head as they swayed side to side. The fact was he knew she was trying to give him a romantic moment. He appreciated her for that. Even if she did not like these moments very much, she knew that he did.

_The Book of Love is long and boring_

_And written very long ago_

_It's full of flowers and heart shaped boxes_

_And things we're all too young to know_

_ But I_

_I love it when you give me things_

_And you_

_You ought to give me wedding rings_

_ And I_

_I love it when you give me things_

_And you_

_You ought to give me wedding rings_

_You ought to give me wedding rings_

Azula watched as the two of them danced. She never really understood the romanticism that went into relationships. She never even bothered to try. It was not the romantic display that caused the moment to capture her attention though. It was the sacrifice. Toph did not do these kinds of things. It was out of character for her. Azula glanced over at Dwight who was smiling at their friends and wondered about that.

"Tell me what's going on," she whispered to him. He looked back at her with confusion written on his face. "I'm not good at these relationship things. You've probably had more than your fair share of women and that gives you a very small advantage over me in this. I'd like to tell you that I'll wait for you to tell me what's going on in your life that's making you late and act out of character, but that's not me."

"Honesty is best for a relationship," Dwight started, "but I don't want to dump my crap on you just yet."

"I'm a strong woman," Azula stated matter-of-factly. "I can take your crap. And if it's honesty you want then I should tell you I already know what's going on. I just thought I would let you tell me yourself."

"You already know?" Dwight asked. "Are you sure?"

"It's not all that hard to pick up on the fact that you're homeless right now."

"Wow. Tact. I love it," Dwight smirked.

"If you want, Uncle would give you a place to stay. Zuko's going to be moving out soon anyway."

"He is?"

"He doesn't know it yet, but I'll tell him tomorrow. He's the only one making a real living that has no bills to pay so it's about time he got out of the house."

"You'd kick your brother out for me," Dwight laughed. "That's sweet in a heartless kind of way. And you're better at this relationship stuff than you think."

"Why do you say that?"

"You already knew," Dwight told her. "You said you were trying to let me tell you myself. That's almost as important as being upfront and honest."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So is it okay for me to give you a kiss right now?" Dwight asked.

"No."

Dwight did not listen, as usual in these situations. He leaned forward and placed his hand on the side of her face before kissing her gently on the lips. For once Azula did not pull away from him or hit him. She just put her hand on his arm and for once tried to kiss him back.

A/N: "The Book of Love" performed by Peter Gabriel. I highly recommend it. Comically I did not hear it from the movie it was released with or from the radio or anything like that. I actually heard it fo the first time of the show "Scrubs". I love that show.


	7. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 7

Secrets

"I'm telling you it's a waste of money, Zuko."

"Yeah, but you haven't said why."

"It's simple," Haru began as he pulled the newspaper from his partner's hands. "If you get a furnished apartment you're basically paying to borrow someone else's furniture. If you get an unfurnished one and save the extra money you would have paid for a furnished one, then you can pick and buy furniture you can keep."

"And then I'd have to go through the hassle of moving it when I move out."

"Don't give me that," Haru smirked. "You just don't want to have to go looking for furniture."

"Do you have any idea how long that would take? There's no way Katara wouldn't get involved in it."

"Hey, you're not allowed to complain about your girlfriend in front of your single partner," Haru said. "Why are you looking anyway? You've got a nice place at your uncle's tea shop."

"Yeah, but I'm actually making money now," Zuko said. "I should have my own place. Especially since I don't think I'm going to be doing much of anything other than this job. Besides, my sister asked me to."

"So?" Haru asked. "You owe her a favor or something?"

"No," Zuko admitted. "It's just that she's never actually _asked_ me for anything. Ever. She usually demands or tries to bully things out of me. It was kind of weird."

"Getting off the subject of your living arrangements for a minute here," Haru said as he took a drink of coffee. "You think the commissioner is ever going to see us? He called us in about three hours ago and we still don't know what's going on."

"He'll get to it," Zuko said. His patience was wearing thin though. He was in agreement with Haru that so far the commissioner had just been wasting their time while they could be out on the streets patrolling like they were supposed to be doing.

"Haru! Zuko! Jeong Jeong's ready for you!"

Not wanting to sit around in the station any longer than they already had, Zuko and his partner pushed their way through the small crowd of officers and suspects to their commissioner's office. Once there they found something that made them both uneasy about what he was going to say.

Along with Jeong Jeong there were three other people in the office. There was a pair of exhausted looking parents sitting down across from the commissioner's desk and an irritated preteen sitting with his arms crossed in the corner of the office. The boy's hair was messy and unkempt, but his most noticeable feature was his large buck teeth.

"Zuko, Haru, I would like you to meet Li," Jeong Jeong said. "You are to keep him in your company for today and show him the city."

"Yes, sir!" Haru replied. "Right this way, Li. I'll show you around the station."

"Whatever."

After Haru led the boy from the room, Zuko turned his eyes to the parents and Jeong Jeong.

"What is this about, sir?"

"I want you to show Li what the city is like for those who he wishes to be like," Jeong Jeong explained.

"Li's a good kid," the boy's father said. "But he's been getting involved with a group of kids at his school. The kind of kids who pull pranks and harass people."

"The more time he spends with them, the more he pulls away from us," Li's mother began to cry. "He talks more and more like a thug and yesterday he even told me that he was going to leave the house to find a gang to join."

"These people are friends of mine," Jeong Jeong told him. "I told them I would do what I could to help and Haru and yourself are the two that I trust the most to handle the situation. Don't let me down."

"Understood, sir," Zuko replied.

Zuko was both honored and annoyed by the request. Jeong Jeong saying that he trusted Zuko and Haru above everyone else that was available really said something, but it was still just a babysitting job. As Haru finished showing the boy the office area, his parents came to give him a few final words before leaving him in the department's care for the day. Zuko tried to imagine what they could possibly be saying, but Jeong Jeong grabbed his attention.

"I just want you two to talk to him, do you understand?" Jeong Jeong ordered. "Do not do anything to put him in any danger."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Zuko asked.

"Do not presume that I am ignorant, Zuko. I am aware that you have friends all throughout this city. Including some of the areas that are less than safe."

"Are you trying to tell me something specific, sir?" Zuko asked, trying to hide the offended twitch in his eye.

"Stay away from Serpent's Pass."

"From the logs that I've found we've only had fictional officers patrolling that area of the city for the last few months. Care to explain that?"

"I do not answer to you, child," Jeong Jeong said in a fierce and quiet tone. "The Serpent's Pass is not your concern. I will only tell you one more time to stay away. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Zuko answered before taking his leave to join his partner and newfound luggage.

Jeong Jeong watched them closely as they left the building. He was concerned that he knew just where Zuko was going to go, but there was nothing he could do to stop him save take him off the streets. Even if he did that though he could not stop Zuko from going to Serpent's Pass. Jeong Jeong returned to his office and grabbed his phone.

"He is becoming a problem. I cannot control him. Yes. No, that is not wise. My council is to be direct. No more hiding. Our message would best be received if delivered by you. As soon as possible. Tonight."

* - * - * - * - *

"This is just weird," Haru said. "You _never_ drive."

"So I should be afraid for my life then?" Li asked from the backseat of the cruiser. "With the way his eye is it doesn't even look like he can see where he's going."

"Show some respect, Li," Haru replied. "How would you like it if we made fun of your buckteeth?"

"I'd have to kick your butts," Li growled as he kicked the gate that separated the front and back seats. "You guys are just a bunch of wusses anyway."

"Us guys as in cops, right?" Zuko asked.

"That's right. All you do is walk around and act big. You're nothin' but badges. You make the rules and that's that."

"So only people who live by their own rules are strong?" Haru asked. "That's just stupid."

"Says you, badge."

"Zuko, why don't we turn here?" Haru suggested. "We're getting kind of close to--"

"A friend's place," Zuko finished. "Don't worry about it."

It was true that Zuko was specifically told not to go to Serpent's Pass, but he was also basically told to scare this kid straight. The best people in the city to do that were the Fallen Angels. Besides, he hadn't gone to see his friends in a few months now and he was beginning to miss them. With the way the police force was avoiding the neighborhood he was beginning to worry about them as well.

As the cruiser pulled up to the old recreation center that was Fallen Angels Headquarters, Zuko stepped out of the car and walked around to get his assignment. He let Li out of the back, but kept a firm grip on the boy's arm. The last thing he needed was for the kid to run away in the worst part of town. When Haru tried to get out, Zuko held his door shut until he opened the window.

"Don't get out," Zuko told him. "Get in the driver's seat and don't take your hand off of your gun. This isn't as bad a neighborhood, but if anyone gets the idea that cops are welcome here then we're gonna have trouble."

"I thought you said you had friends here," Haru said.

"Yeah, I do," Zuko said as he took off his badge and dropped it in the car. "Badge or no I'm not a cop when I come here."

Zuko practically had to drag Li all the way to the front door of the rec center. Strangely enough it was locked. After pounding on the door a few times Zuko heard the clicking sound of the lock being undone and someone peaked out the doorway.

"Who're you and what do you want?"

"I'm here to see Angel," Zuko told the guy.

"She ain't got no time for cops," the guy replied. "Sorry."

Before the guy could pull the door shut, Zuko grabbed hold of the knob and pulled it open.

"You can either let me in, or you can explain to Angel and Monster why I had to break your nose in order to see them."

That got the guy's attention. Zuko did not know who he was, but it was obvious from the moment the guy opened his mouth that he was not one of the Angels. He stepped aside and allowed Zuko to escort Li inside.

There were more than twice as many people as Zuko remembered. He hardly recognized any faces and more than most of the people he passed seemed more like the guy at the door than they did Fallen Angel material. The thing that was bothering Zuko the most however was that he could not seem to find any of the kids in the crowd.

"What're you doin' here?"

Zuko was not surprised by the greeting he received as Andy dragged him out of the crowd and nearly ripped his arm out of socket. Ever since putting on the uniform he seemed to have made Andy uncomfortable.

"Nice to see you too," Zuko replied. "I want to see Angel. I have a favor to ask."

"In case you can't tell, we got a lot goin' on right now," Andy told him. "Major stuff is goin' down around here, Zuko. We kinda got our hands full."

"Yeah, I can see that. But considering what you guys stand for I thought you'd jump at the chance to keep a kid from screwing up his life," Zuko said as he pulled Li in front of him. "Why don't you go ahead and ask this guy if you can join up, kid? You can get away from all those rules you think are so stupid."

"You tryin' to piss me off now?" Andy asked.

"Badges are so stupid," Li chimed in. "This guy looks like he could rip you in two, but you think bein' a cop is gonna stop him."

"Excuse me?" Andy asked raising his voice. "Who do you think you are? Do you have any clue who this guy even is?"

"He's just some stupid cop," Li replied.

"He's a good man!" Andy practically yelled. "And he's riskin' his own hide tryin' to help you! Lemme guess, you probably think street life is for you, right?"

"Course!" Li said, sticking out his chest and trying to look tough. "I make my own rules."

"We live by our own rules too, kid. Check this out." Andy rose his shirt and showed the boy a long thin scar that trailed across his side. "Knife cut."

"Nice," Li grinned as he nodded.

"Got a couple more and a few gun shots in me too."

"Now that's tough," Li agreed.

"Yeah. Wanna know how I got 'em?" Andy smiled as Li's face lit up in anticipation over hearing an amazing fight story. "I got shot in the back a few times and then got cut up while I was unconscious. Wanna know what I did to deserve that?"

Li's face sank as though he looked like he were about to be sick. Before he could say anything, Andy went on.

"I walked across a street people didn't like seeing me on. I was just picking up some food cause my friends were hungry and it was too dangerous for them to go outside. What you don't get, son, is that we make our own rules because the rules you live with ain't enough to keep us safe. Why don't you think about that before you start runnin' your mouth about wantin' to live like we do. I love my people like they're my family, but if I could get any of 'em outta this life I'd do it faster than you could blink."

Li was now listening intently to every word Andy had to say. Andy himself was so focused on the kid that he did not notice that Zuko had slipped away from the two of them. He knew that Andy was more than capable of keeping the kid safe and Zuko had questions that needed answers. He had to find Angel. Luckily, he knew just where to look.

The large steel doors in the back of the rec center still looked about ready to fall any minute. Zuko pushed through them and found a small group of people talking together in a circle. The talking stopped the second he stepped in. All eyes were on Zuko and they all seemed on edge. At the sight of the uniform he wore, many of them looked like they were ready for a fight.

"He's cool," Angel's voice said. "Gimme a sec."

It was good to see her, but Angel looked more tired and worn than ever when she pulled Zuko off to the side. Her long black hair was a mess and her face was sunken, but the fire in her eyes was still there. Burning brighter than Zuko had ever seen, actually.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in an angry whisper.

"What is with you guys?" Zuko whispered back. "Didn't you say I'd always be welcome?"

"In case you haven't noticed, things are a bit different around here."

"Believe me, I've noticed. Where are the kids? And who are all these freaks in the rec center. They sure as heck don't look like Angels."

"They're not. They're rival gangs," Angel explained. "We've all got bigger problems than each other right now. Wait outside, I'll explain when we're done here."

It did not take long for Angel to finish up with her "friends." Soon enough she and Zuko were sitting in their old spot with their backs against the crates trying to give each other some sense of comfort and answers.

"I was just ordered to help the kid see the truth," Zuko finished explaining. "Sounded right up your guys' alley."

"Where is he?"

"I left him with Andy. He wasn't too happy to see me either. What's going on?"

"A war," Angel answered. "Bigger than anything that's happened in a long time."

"So big you're willing to take a side?" Zuko asked. "I never thought I'd see the Fallen Angels standing with gangs."

"We don't have a choice if we want to avoid the alternative. Growing up with your uncle you've probably never even heard of the Fire Lord."

"Just the stuff on the news. He was some kind of arsonist, right?"

"That's just what he let them talk about," Angel sighed as she pulled her legs in and buried her face. "He used to run the entire Serpent's Pass."

"One man?" Zuko asked in surprise.

"And now he's back. He told all of us we're either with him or dead. He's already killed two gang leaders in the last three months. Everyone is too scared to do anything other than what he says."

"What about you?" Zuko asked.

"Even me. He knows about my brother, Zuko. You're one of the only _five_ people I know who I've told about him in or out of the Angels."

"That's why you kicked Dwight out, isn't it?" Zuko asked. "He doesn't even know about all this. He was away when the Fire Lord came back. He was with us."

"Yeah," Angel admitted. "I was trying to keep as many people as safe as I could. That's why I won't let the kids come here anymore. I got them all to stay at home and some of the parents agreed to look after the homeless ones as long as we helped out anyway we could. It's risky with some of the bad parents out there, but they're safer than here."

"What're you going to do?"

"I don't know. The Fire Lord is powerful, Zuko. He's even got some sort of political power in his pocket too."

"And the police force," Zuko said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Commissioner Jeong Jeong won't send anyone into Serpent's Pass. I'm here against direct orders."

"You think he belongs to the Fire Lord?" Angel asked.

"What else could it be?"

"Zuko, I've never really been one to ask for help, but I'm afraid. I sent Dwight away because I knew he would fight if he were here and I knew he might get hurt. Probably die. I wanted to save everyone, but you and I both know that that's a stupid thought."

"Some people will die if you fight, Angel," Zuko agreed. "The Angels know that. I know that. We're still gonna help you."

"At the very least we're not alone in this. All of these other gangs are here because they want the Fire Lord gone too. They all seemed to think that I was gonna fight and just kind of showed up wanting to fight too."

"They made you their leader," Zuko finished. "If there's anything I can do to help, just name it."

"I'll be in touch," Angel smiled. "For now, I just need you to stay out there where I can't be and keep your eyes and ears open. You've got access to information that I don't being in the police department."

"Funny," Zuko grinned. "I say the same thing about you being on the street."

It was difficult getting Li to leave the rec center after meeting Andy, but his tune seemed to have changed for the better. He even started asking Zuko a bunch of questions as they drove him home. Apparently Andy had shared a small part of Zuko's time with the Angels with the boy and now he felt he and Zuko were kindred spirits. Like his parents had said: Li was a good kid. A little annoying, but definitely a good kid.

After dropping Li off at his house, Zuko had every intention of confronting Jeong Jeong about the lack of police presence in Serpent's Pass. He had to somehow prove that the commissioner was on the take if he was going to help Angel. Haru however, was not convinced that was the case.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if Jeong Jeong were dirty, why would he be doing requests like Li? It doesn't make any sense."

"PR, Haru. It looks good to the people without really doing the job we're here for."

"Then why weren't there cameras and reports at the department getting the good word out there?" Haru asked.

"What if the kid didn't come around?" Zuko asked. "We'd look completely incompetent if we couldn't even get one kid to stop misbehaving."

"And if there are crews there now?"

"There won't be," Zuko said. "Not until we give Jeong Jeong the good news."

Jeong Jeong was definitely pleased with the news. More than pleased however, he looked more relieved when Zuko told him of Li's change in attitude.

"That does an old man good," Jeong Jeong said. He looked so worn out and tired sitting there at his desk. "Zuko, Haru, I want you to always remember something. A single person, no matter how insignificant they may seem, can change the world around them. For better or worse, every life has impact on everything that it touches. You are two of the most pure people that have ever come through my department and I am eager to see how you grow. Please do not allow the dark experiences of this work taint you and twist you into something that will make you unrecognizable in the years to come from the people that you are now."

_Something's not right here,_ Zuko thought. _Something doesn't feel right. Haru's right, he's not in the Fire Lord's pocket. But it that's true, then why won't he let us go into Serpent's Pass?_

With those thoughts trailing him all day, Zuko was exhausted by the time he was heading home. Not that it was going to be home for too much longer. There was another tiring thought all together. When Zuko reached the Jasmine Dragon the first thing that he noticed was the empty parking lot. Next was the closed sign on the door. Something was wrong. Very cautiously he entered the tea shop. The whole place was dark and quiet. Not a person to be seen. As Zuko began to move towards the kitchen he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Don't be so wary, Zuko."

Instantly he turned to the voice and drew his gun from its holster. There, sitting in the shadows provided by the corner of the dining room was his father. The one man who had been the source of all the worst pain in his life.

"It's good to see you, son," he smiled wickedly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a woman's voice said from the kitchen. The swinging door opened and out came his sister. Directly after her came his uncle with a gun pressed under the side of his jaw. The woman who had spoken was standing beside him with her finger on the trigger. There was something familiar about her.

_Smart_, Zuko thought._ If Azula tried anything there's no way she'd miss._

"Have a seat, my boy," Ozai said. "We have some things to discuss."

"I have nothing to say to you," Zuko spat, refusing to sit.

"Have it your way. You needn't say anything anyway," Ozai smirked. "Stay away from Serpent's Pass."

In one horrifying moment of clarity the truth rushed to Zuko's mind.

"You're the Fire Lord."

"Of course I am," Ozai said. "Who else could have possibly accomplished so much is such little time. I must really thank you and your mother for all of your help. If I had not ended up in prison and away from my addictions then I would never have recovered the clarity I needed to return to my rule."

"Don't talk about her," Zuko roared. "You have no right to speak of her!"

The woman with his father cleared her throat as she pushed the gun harder under his uncle's jawline.

"I know where I've seen you before," Zuko said. "You're the one who said she could rehabilitate this monster."

"Your father doesn't need rehabilitation, Zuko," she replied. "His mind is incredible just the way it is."

"Thank you, my dear," Ozai grinned.

"Why do you want me to stay away from Serpent's Pass?" Zuko demanded.

"So I don't have to deal with you at the moment," Ozai replied. He rose from his seat and began to walk around the dining room. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, boy. I'll get to you soon enough. Once I've snuffed out your little Angel friends and their pitiful attempt at a rebellion."

"How do you know about that?" Zuko asked.

"It's simple a extermination procedure, boy," Ozai explained. "Angel was never one to be told what to do. She's always stood up for what she believed in. That draws people. Anyone foolish enough to oppose me would naturally be drawn to her. I allow the insects to gather in one place and then crush the lot of them. It's simple."

"Why tell me this?" Zuko asked. "You can threaten me all you want, but you know I'll get the message to them."

"No you won't," Ozai said as he stopped pacing behind Uncle Iroh and Azula. "Because if they seem anyway more alert to my presence around them than before, I'll punish you. You were always so direct, Zuko. Facing me whenever your mother or sister were at risk. I prefer the more painful methods. You have a lot of friends now, Zuko. The Bei Fong girl and her boyfriend; the computer developer and his wife; I believe his sister is also quite dear to you. I wonder what you would be willing to put up with to keep them all safe." Ozai ran his fingers over Azula's hair and she shuddered. "I suppose I could leave you with an example of what I'm willing to do."

The swinging door of the kitchen slid open silently and Dwight stepped into the dining room. He stepped up quickly behind Ozai before anyone in the room had the time to react.

"You touch her one more time and I swear it will be the last thing you ever do," Dwight warned. In his hands he held a rifle, its barrel touching the base of Ozai's skull. "Drop the gun, lady."

"My my my," Ozai smiled as the woman did as she was told. "Azula, you didn't tell me you had a knight in shining armor."

"Keep your mouth shut and get out of here before I kill you," Dwight ordered.

"I don't think you have it in you," Ozai replied.

"Try me," Dwight threatened.

Dwight side stepped until his barrel was pointed directly into Ozai's left eye and the two could see each other's faces. They stared directly into each other's eyes until Ozai found something familiar in the two staring at his. They were eyes like his. Eyes belonging to a man that had killed before.

"We're leaving," Ozai told his companion. "Do keep in mind what we've discussed this evening, son."

The tension in everyone's body did not leave until long after the door to the Jasmine Dragon closed and Iroh had locked it. That night, no one in the house slept.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in . . . two months?! Holy crap! I hope you're all still out there . . .


	8. Warnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 8

Warnings

The breeze swirling around in the early morning air was chilly. Even though it already felt like the snow could start falling any moment somehow it felt even colder with every passing second. Zuko's tale of his encounter with his father was cutting straight to Aang's very soul. Especially when he moved on to the warning.

"Everyone I know is in danger right now," Zuko told him. "One step out of line and who knows what he'll do and who he'll go after."

"So you're backing off," Aang said rather than asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to stop him." Zuko turned his head away from Aang for a moment before continuing. "I won't lie to you, Aang. Ozai's dangerous. I already stopped by Toph's school and told her no more of whatever it is she's been doing lately."

"MMA," Aang said. "Mixed Martial Arts fighting circuit. I'm guessing she lied about her age to join up."

"She told you?"

"No, but I've been to a few of her fights," Aang grinned. "I'm sure she knows that I know though. And I know that she knows that I know she knows."

"Not to cut you off or anything but I'm cutting you off there," Zuko cut in. "I told Suki everything too. She's going to pass word on to Sokka."

"Where's he at?"

"Apparently he won some sort of contest and gets to spend a week or so with some famous painter. Suki told me Sokka didn't even remember signing up for a contest, but I looked into it and it's completely legitimate. One of his colleagues must have put his name in."

"And that brings you to me. So what is it you need me to do?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Mai and Ty Lee for me. They're Azula's best friends and I'm not even sure if she's told them what's going on."

"I don't really think Mai needs anyone keeping an eye on her," Aang smiled.

"True," Zuko agreed, "but do it anyway. And be careful, okay?"

Aang grabbed his friend and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He was worried for him, but proud of Zuko's decision at the same time.

"You be careful too," he told him.

"Okay, okay," Zuko said as he pushed Aang off. "You're worse than Katara sometimes, you know that?"

"Speaking of which, have you told her?"

"Do you think I should?" Zuko asked. "She'd probably just come home and give me another person to worry about. She's safer where she is."

"Wouldn't you want to know if she were in trouble? Besides, if you don't tell her then I will." He spoke with Katara almost every night online or over the phone. They had grown quite close over the last three years and he liked to think he knew her at least as well as Zuko.

"You're right," Zuko admitted. "I just have to trust she'll be able to handle herself when she gets here."

"Before you leave you have to tell me one more thing. What happened to the gun?"

"Dwight's?" Zuko asked. "Told him to get rid of it. Apparently he was stashing it in pieces in the kitchen. It's unregistered. Aside from the fact that Uncle and I are both opposed to guns, that one in particular could get us all in a lot of trouble. I'm already risking a lot just by not bringing him in for it."

The hour and a half that was classes before lunch were unbearably long. The teacher's voice seemed vastly distant and muffled by the thoughts surging around in Aang's mind. A man that killed his wife, burned his son, and threatened his own family with a gun was now watching and potentially hunting him and his friends. The worry was such a toll on his body that even before class had let out for lunch Aang was ready to be sick.

The smell of the food in the cafeteria was no vacation from the knotting in Aang's stomach. He had to find Mai and Ty Lee as soon as possible. He waved over to Ria and the others when they saw him, but his eyes were scanning the line. If he was lucky then maybe they had not gotten their food yet. As luck would have it Ty Lee was just finishing up paying for her meal and was heading for the door.

"Ty Lee, wait up!" he called after her.

Ty Lee smiled to him as she waited by the door. She and Mai had begun having lunch at the outdoor tables with Azula. Apparently Azula had just enough time between class at the University and work to share a quick bite with her friends.

"Hey, Aang," Ty Lee greeted as they left the cafeteria together. "What's up?"

"Has Azula talked to you about anything important lately?"

"Important? Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I think we'd better wait for Azula before I say anything else."

"She's already here," Ty Lee pointed. Azula and Mai were both sitting at a table under the shade of a tree waiting with questioning looks on their faces. "Hey girls!"

"Why is our local current event with you?" Mai asked.

"I don't know," Ty Lee admitted. "Something to do with something important Azula's supposed to tell us."

"What, pray tell, might that be?" Azula asked.

"I think you know exactly what it might be," Aang replied. "You did plan on telling them, right?"

"Of course I did," Azula said calmly. "Though I don't see how that is any of your business."

"They're my friends too."

"If this isn't worth the build up you two are giving it, I'm going to be extremely annoyed," Mai said, expressionless mask in place.

"My father is loose," Azula said flatly. "Threats have been made. Watch yourselves and each other."

"There's a chance he'll come after us?" Mai asked.

"It's a reasonably high probability," Azula admitted freely. "Mai can handle herself just fine, but Ty Lee, I want you to stay close only to those personnel that your father trusts. That man has a good judge of character. And stay away from any new people. My father has his hands in everything."

"What do you mean threats have been made?" Ty Lee demanded as though that were the only part of the conversation she heard. "What kind of threats? Did he try to hurt you? Is your uncle okay?"

"It was just a random threat to let us know he was around, Ty Lee," Azula answered her. "No one was in any immediate danger."

Aang could barely believe what he was hearing. Either Azula was lying to her friends, or she honestly was not intimidated by a gun pointed at her. Both seemed very likely at this point.

Azula gave a few more instructions to the girls as their lunch period began to draw to a close. Mostly she focused on Ty Lee. More than once she told the girl to stay as close to home and/or her father as possible. Failing that she was to be at the Bei Fong Estate where there was a security staff that Kuzon trusted. When the lunch bell rang Ty Lee squeezed Azula so hard that Aang believed she was going to crack something. Before going to his next class and after the girls left, Aang made it a point to talk to Azula.

"Why'd you lie to her?"

"I would thank you to mind your own business. And tell my brother the same, won't you?"

Azula was gone before Aang could even think about trying to get anymore out of her. He had to get to his gym class anyway. It was the only period that he a Ty Lee shared so it was the best time to talk to her. Maybe he would tell her what Zuko told him. Then again there was the consequence of dealing with Azula afterward. It was going to be difficult to decide what to do.

After a full hour of running around the basketball court trying to find a chance to get a word in with Ty Lee, Aang found himself completely unsuccessful and back in the boy's locker room with cool water running down his head and back. Not only did he not find the chance, he was still not even sure what he would do with it if he had gotten one. He began to towel off and tried to think of why Azula would lie like that. Maybe there was a reason Azula did not divulge the full truth. It was not as if she had no heart. Maybe she just did not want Ty Lee to worry about her.

"And it's not like Ty Lee's not gonna be safe," he told himself as he pulled up his shorts.

It was at that moment that a scream emanated from the girl's locker room. There was no thought in his mind, Aang just reacted. He bolted for the door to the boy's locker room and threw it open. In a matter of seconds he had sprinted to the other side of the building and ripped open the girl's locker room door with his hands raised to defend his friends. Most of the girls were clinging to each other and a few were still screaming. Ty Lee saw him and ran to him with her arm pointing towards the back of the locker room.

"Someone's there!" she said.

A few quick steps forward and quicker glances and Aang's eyes locked onto a small window near the roof that was cracked open. Whoever it was had already beat a hasty retreat. The adrenaline began to wear off as Aang's pulse slowed and his nerves relaxed. Whatever this was was already over.

"It's okay," he announced. "All clear."

For a second Aang did not know what hit him. Ty Lee was pressed against him and breathing erratically. She was a tough girl, but this . . . whatever it was in the locker room had really shaken her. He placed his arms around her a whispered to her how everything was all right. It was right about then that he realized where he was and how they were both dressed. He in just his shorts and she in her jeans and bra.

"Girl's locker room!" he exclaimed in embarrassment. Both of Aang's hands darted away from her body instantly shot into the air before one hand returned to cover his eyes.

"What's going on in here?" a woman's voice demanded. Aang knew that voice. Joo Dee. "Aang! Now you've gone too far! Come with me this instant!"

"Wait!" one of the girls protested.

"You don't understand!"

"Yeah, he didn't do anything!" Ty Lee added. "There was someone in here!"

"Aang just came because he heard us screaming!"

"Enough!" Joo Dee ordered. "Principle's office with me! Now!"

This was so definitely not Aang's day.

Ty Lee was outraged that she had to defend Aang at all. His character was unquestionable in her opinion. The fact that she had to leave class without permission to go to the principle's office and explain that was ridiculous! She marched right through the school office and into the principle's unannounced just in time to hear that stupid teacher telling Principle Cong how Aang was a pervert.

"That's a lie!" Ty Lee interrupted.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Principle Cong asked, clearly flustered.

"Has she bothered to tell you that the me and the other girls in the locker room were practically attacked before Aang came in?" Ty Lee asked. "We saw someone in the locker room. That's why we screamed and that's why Aang came into the girl's locker room. If he hadn't who knows what could have happened!"

"That is completely beside the point!" Joo Dee said.

"Not at all," Principle Cong contradicted. "If this is the case then it changes the situation entirely. It sounds more like Aang here was acting out of concern for his fellow students' well being rather than any lustful desires. Is this what happened, Aang?"

"Yes, sir," Aang nodded.

"Of course he would say that," Joo Dee sneered.

"Enough. If the other students involved in the incident confirm that this is what happened, then I believe our number one priority should be increasing security for the safety of the student body, not punishing one young man for trying to help his friends."

"Thanks, Ty Lee," Aang said as they left the office.

"I should be thanking you," she grinned. "That was pretty cool what you did. Not to mention kinda hot. You should hear what the girls have been saying about how you look in nothing but shorts."

"Great. Joo Dee's breathing down my neck; the principle's got his eye on me; and now I've got scores of high school girls fantasizing about me. It's tough being popular."

"You know you love it," Ty Lee smiled as she nudged him with her elbow. "I've gotta head back to class."

"Want me to walk you?" Aang asked.

"No thanks," Ty Lee replied. "I was just caught off guard. If I see whoever that was again, I'll knock their block off."

"Be safe."

"You too."

Ty Lee turned around and began to make her way back to her history class. There was no way she was going to be able to focus on anything school like now. She'd been attacked, been pressed up against one of the hottest boys in school (and would have to apologize to Tophy for it later), and there was definitely going to be a call made to her father to let him know what had happened. History held no candle to the present.

"Ty Lee."

She stopped dead. The voice was barely above a whisper. She glanced over to where she had heard it and saw two hands being held up in surrender coming out of the top of a bush. She balled her fists ready to pummel whoever it was.

"Ty Lee, it is me," the person said quietly. A head poked out of the bush. A very cute head. One she had not seen in a few months, which was a good reason to smack it.

"Rou!" she squeaked out, trying to keep her voice quiet. "What are you doing here? Better yet, where have you been?"

"I am sorry," he apologized as he kissed her. "There has been a lot going on recently. I have been very busy."

"So busy that you couldn't even call?"

"There were many important things to take care of, Ty Lee. Many things that I need to make sure were safe. Not the least of which was you."

"I don't understand," she said. Rou was acting strange. She didn't like it. "What's going on?"

"Something big," he told her. "Unfortunate events are going to take place very soon, Ty Lee, but I have made sure that you will be safe."

A horrible thought hit Ty Lee and she lost her breath.

"Does this have something to do with Azula's dad?"

"What?"

"Ozai!" she said fearfully. "Does this have something to do with Ozai?"

"Yes," Rou admitted, "but you do not have to worry. Our arrangement keeps you safe from any harm."

"Your arrangement?" Ty Lee asked. "What arrangement? You're working with Ozai?"

"He is a powerful man, Ty Lee," Rou told her sternly. "There was nothing else I could do. Nothing else my mother _would_ do."

"There's always something else you can do!" Ty Lee yelled at him with tears in her eyes. "It was you, wasn't it? In the locker room."

"I was only trying to warn you as I am now."

"I don't want your warning!" Ty Lee screamed. Rou was beginning to look nervous. They both knew that someone was going to hear her. She did not care. "How could you? That man is evil! He threatened my friends and you want me to just sit around and be safe? You can do something about him! Fight him!"

"I could never win!" he told her. "Not against the power he possesses!"

"Better to lose to a devil than stand with one," Ty Lee told him. "Get out of here, Rou."

"I did this for you," he said.

"You did it for you. If you knew me at all you know I'd never turn my back on my friends. I would never hide when they were in trouble. They're all going to stand up to that monster, and so am I."

They could both hear people coming now. Rou had a choice to make. He could stay and try to explain things away, maybe even set them right. Or he could run. Go back to where ever he had been in the past few months that had changed him into this person Ty Lee did not recognize.

She prayed.

He ran.

"How could she not understand?" Rou asked himself. "I am protecting her. She and her friends can not win this fight."

"You've got two seconds to spit out an explanation before I cut you into a thousand pieces," a dispassionate voice said. Mai stepped in front of him with her arms crossed and anger clearly written on her face.

"I had to see her," Rou said flatly.

"If anything goes wrong with Ozai's plan because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut, I'm going to hold you personally responsible."

"Ozai will win his war just as he says whether they are informed or not."

"Shut up!" Mai yelled. "You made a deal to be here, I didn't. If Ozai takes out any frustrations on my family because of your little slip up with Ty Lee, then I will end you."

"Noted."

A/N: Thanks for being so patient. Buckle up though, because the next few chapters are going to be action, action, action, little bit o' drama, and more action!


	9. First Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 9

First Strike

The first weak was the worst. After the unwelcome guest in the girl's locker room Ty Lee seemed to be really shaken up. In response to this, Aang was even more on guard. For that entire week he was fully alert to everything around him which resulted in the expected overstressed and jumpy outcome that everyone anticipated. After that first week passed without word or incident however, Aang slowly began to unwind. Time began to flow at a constant pace again rather than slower and slower with each passing minute.

Rather than succumb to his worry and paranoia, Aang made better use of his free time. If he was not in class or working he made sure to drop by to see his friends and share any news that may have turned up. Over at the Jasmine Dragon things were the same as usual with the exception of Zuko never being around. When Aang asked about that, Iroh told him Zuko was looking for a place of his own during his off hours. Sokka and Suki were managing their lives well with the added threat by increasing their home security systems and being alone as little as possible. Suki warned Aang not to stick around too long or Sokka would talk his ear off over Pian Dao, the famous artist that Sokka had gotten to meet. Apparently they had become fast friends. Katara was around every evening too. Ever since Zuko had told her what was going on she spent every afternoon and early morning commuting to school. It was draining on her gas, but she said it was worth knowing everyone was safe. Aang later heard from Azula that Katara had also been tagging along with Zuko on his apartment hunts.

The only person Aang still actually worried about was Toph. Even with the looming threat she would still sneak out every other night to go to that MMA organization. Then again, she was never one to do ash she was told so Aang expected that. Every few nights he would go with her fights, but nothing out of the ordinary occurred. The only big thing that seemed to be going on was the talk of The Blind Bandit being the best chance in recent history to beat the circuit's undefeated streak.

After a few more uneventful weeks, Aang was comfortable sitting with Ria and the others at lunch again. Though he was more calm he maintained a certain level of diligence. He was not so jumpy that he brought attention on himself, but every so often his friends would ask him where he was when he was staring off and not listening. So the days passed. The weeks turned into a month and the month into two. The ground was covered with a layer of ice and snow and the world was preparing for the Christmas season.

"Hard to believe how fast this year's gone by," Toph was saying.

"Yeah," Aang agreed as he brushed Appa's fur in an attempt to get some of the bits of ice out. "Everything is just a blur since Zuko told us what's been going on."

"You still worried?" Toph asked.

"I don't know if that's what I would call it," Aang replied. "It's not so much worry as it is anticipation I guess. I know it's going to happen, I just don't know when. How about you?"

"Not even on my mind," she boasted. "Gotta focus on my responsibilities. Anji has really come a long way since her first lesson. Not to mention I've got a twenty-three fight undefeated streak at work. Fourteen more victories ties me with the record."

"Good luck," Aang smiled. "Speaking of work, I need to get going. We got a new woman a few days ago and it's my first day working with her."

"Don't get too excited and scare her away."

"And you be careful if you're going to work tonight."

Work had become something that Aang eagerly looked forward to. Every other day he got to spend with a group of kids that truly enjoyed his company. He would tell them jokes and stories, play all kinds of games with them, he would even teach them crafts and help them with their lessons. There were even times with the younger kids that he would get this incredible sensation warming his heart and soul. He wondered if this feeling was what it was like to be a father.

"Hey, everyone!" Aang greeted as he walked in the door.

"It's Aang!"

"Aang's here!"

Immediately he was pounced on by a few of the younger kids. Some of the older ones gave him high fives or shook his hand, but they seemed just as glad that he had arrived.

"Can we go outside today?" one of the kids asked. "Pretty please? We wanna play in the snow!"

"Just let me get checked in with the boss lady first and we'll do that," Aang smiled.

Aang made his way up to the counter and filled in his time sheet for the day. After speaking with his boss to find out which kids were on restriction for the afternoon, Aang told the kids to get their coats on and took them outside. There was more than enough snow for the kids to have fun pummeling each other with it, and Aang too of course. Always one to get caught up in the fun, it was not long before Aang was making snowballs and throwing them himself.

"So what's the new lady like?" he asked some of the older kids.

"She's really weird," one of the boys answered. "She's got this massive forehead. Long hair that starts at like the top of her head."

"She practically never talks unless it's to tell us to behave."

"And she sits in a chair in the corner all day with books."

"She likes to read," Aang said. "That's no reason to call her weird."

"That's not the weird thing!" one of them said. "The weird thing is she sees everything! Even without looking up from her book she catches people doing things they shouldn't be doing! From all the way across the room!"

"That's good," Aang said. "At least this way I know you guys aren't getting into trouble!"

"I don't think they're the ones you oughta worry about gettin' in trouble."

It all happened so fast. Aang turned to the source of the unknown voice only to find a large piece of ice hurtling into his face. He fell back into the snow, barely able to hear the shouts of the kids that had seen it. As his eyes began to focus he could make out the silhouettes of five individuals standing over him. He did not recognize any of them.

"Shut those kids up," one of them ordered. "I wanna enjoy this."

As Aang felt a kick slam into his chest, he used the momentum to help push himself back to his feet. His vision was not as clear as it could be, but he would have to make due. No one was going to touch these children as long as he could do something about it.

"I've been expecting you guys," Aang said, trying to sound less worried than he was.

"Maybe," the apparent leader laughed. "But I bet you weren't expecting all of us."

That was when Aang noticed them for the first time. It was not just the five guys in front of him. The people walking on the other side of the street. The people waiting at the bus stop. Even the people coming out of the diner two doors down. They were all wearing the same symbol on their clothes and they surrounding Aang and the kids.

"You guys are after me," Aang said. "Let the kids go."

"Now how are we supposed to beat you senseless without any effort if we don't have leverage to make sure you don't fight back? This just makes things easier."

As two of the attackers moved towards the children, Aang just reacted. His body leaped from where it was rooted and sailed through the air before each of his feet connected with a target's chest. He turned to the other gang members, defiance and fury in his eyes.

"You won't lay a hand on them."

"You can't possibly fight all of us off and protect those brats at the same time."

"Try me."

"Okay, boys," the leader said with a sinister smirk. "Break him."

As the gang started to close in, Aang grabbed the hand of the oldest boy behind him. Fourteen years old at the most.

"As soon as you see them rush me, I want you to take everyone else inside."

"No way!" the boy protested. "I'm gonna help you bust them up!"

"They're right!" Aang said sternly. "I can't keep all of us safe. I don't know if I can defend _myself_ from this many people at once, let alone all of us. Get everyone safe inside and call for help!"

Unfortunately they did not rush as Aang had anticipated. Instead they slowly closed the circle around Aang and the children limiting his options. All he could do was try to keep them safe and hope that someone inside had already seen the trouble and was calling the police. The first attempt was not even on Aang, but on one of the kids. As the punch moved in, Aang kicked it away leaving himself open to be struck from behind. He turned to the attacker and caught a second attempt to strike him as well as staved off another back attack. Then a fist collided with the side of his head and he spiraled to the ground again.

"Get up, Aang!" the kids shouted.

Aang did not have to be told twice. He was on his feet before anyone could get in any more cheap shots. The sheer number of opponents was overwhelming though. Even worse, Aang could now feel the blood running down his forehead and over his eye. He was at enough of a handicap without that irritation.

"Too easy," someone said.

At the sound of the voice, Aang sensed the incoming attack and latched onto the striking wrist. A few quick movements to redirect the force allowed him to pull the man off his feet and launch him into a few of his gang buddies. The moment they hit the ground the kids ran over the top of them and scrambled for the door of the child care center.

"Let 'em go," the leader ordered. "We got what we came for right here."

With that order an entire mob of members jumped in on Aang. He punched, kicked, and pushed as many of them away as he could, but in the end he was overwhelmed. He was forced onto his knees with a person on either side of him holding his arms. To his back were two people resting their weight on their knees right on top of his calves to keep him from rising up. They were remarkably prepared for anything he might try to free himself. Lots of practice at this kind of thing, Aang assumed.

Blow after blow landed on Aang's face. Every so often his head would receive a reprieve from the strikes when a foot would slam into his gut. He could even tell that one of them was wearing steel toe work boots. When the blows stopped for a few moments and the leader began to talk down to him, Aang managed to force his eyes open only to see the red stained snow on the ground around him. Things could not get much worse.

"Okay, boys," he heard the leader say. "Hold up his arm. I think I'll start with the wrist."

_At least it's not my leg again,_ Aang thought miserably.

"Get back in here! You'll get hurt!"

It was Aang's boss. He did not know who she was shouting at, but he hoped it was not one of the kids trying to save him. He would not have to wait long to find out how mistaken he was in that guess. The leader turned to see what was going on just in time to crouch to the ground. All Aang could make out was a long, slim something swing just over his head and catch the two holding his arms right in the faces. Not giving the opportunity to escape slip away, Aang swung his entire upper body backwards, reached over his body with both hands and shoved the two men sitting on his legs. They tumbled off easily in their distracted state and Aang regained his fighting stance.

"Here," a woman's voice called.

Aang saw what looked like a broom handle sail towards him and he took it from the air eagerly. Fighting a group unarmed was one thing, with the aid of a staff it was another entirely. Quick sweeping motions kept his attackers at bay as he slowly took their numbers down one at a time with the help of whoever had provided his weapon of defense.

As he fought, Aang took in as many details of his savior as he could. She was an older woman with long black hair that started at the crown of her head. She fit the kids' description of the new woman that started at the child care center. For someone who looked middle aged or possibly a little older she moved as nimbly as the wind itself. Without a weapon she was easily defeating more than half of the gang members that had taken Aang to his knees. When it was all said and done the gang was running away as quickly as their battered bodies could carry them.

"Thank you for your help," Aang bowed. "Are the kids okay?"

"They are fine, young man," the woman bowed in reply. "However, I'm afraid they are not the ones that you should be worrying about."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no time to explain everything," she told him as she turned her back to him and raised her hair. There was a small tattoo of a white lotus on the back of her neck. "My name is Yangchen, I am a friend of Iroh's. Aang, your friends are in great danger."

"Where?" he asked. "Is it Toph? Zuko?"

"All of them, but they are not the ones who need you most. Please entrust the safety of your friends to us and stop the Fire Lord's plan."

"What's he planning to do?"

"He is going to cast the Fallen Angels and their home into a blazing inferno."


	10. Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 10

Ambushed

With Twinkle Toes gone for work for the rest of the afternoon, Toph was feeling incredibly bored. Appa was too worn out to play from having run around in the snow all day; her mom was busy having too much fun making her wedding plans for her (not that she was complaining about getting out of it); her dad was taking care of the end of the year files for Bei Fong Industries; and Ty Lee had not been acting like herself ever since the whole Fire Lord thing started. She had no one to play with.

"This sucks," she said to no one. "I guess if there's nothing here, then I can just go to work early."

It was not the best of plans, but there really was nothing else to do. It was easy enough to slip passed the house staff and property guards, but Kuzon might be a problem. Then again, with the way Ty Lee had been behaving lately he had been kind of distracted. Toph made sure to secretly check up on the two of them before sneaking off the grounds.

"I am not sure I like this sudden interest, Ty Lee," Kuzon was saying.

"But, Daddy," Ty Lee whined. "It can't hurt for me to be a little better at it. You said so yourself that you wanted me to learn some. Besides, Jiayi said there were those guys asking about me at her place. I don't want to stop going just because some scary sounding people are there. And I want to keep Jiayi safe!"

"You let me worry about keeping Jiayi safe," Kuzon told her. "And I will have a talk with those men when and if they show up at the diner again."

"Daddy, I want to learn," Ty Lee said sternly. "And if you won't teach me, I'll find someone who will."

Whatever they were talking about, Ty Lee did not sound like she was going to budge an inch. Maybe Azula was starting to rub off on the bubble brain.

Without Kuzon running things around the perimeter of the house it was becoming ridiculously easy to get out without being noticed. When the whole Fire Lord thing started Toph had debated telling her father and Kuzon with Aang, but in the end she convinced him it was a bad idea. The only two things her father would have done was either move her away from her friends during this hardship or simply increase security around the house. The danger in increasing security was that she did not even trust that the men and women in the house now other than Kuzon could not be bought and sold by the Fire Lord's influence.

With the aid of a taxi Toph was able to get to the arena in just over an hour. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked through the revolving doors. The building was practically empty compared to what she usually arrived to. No audience members were present since the show was not for another three hours and there were very few people handling preparations. The only place that felt as busy as usual was the locker room area.

Toph maneuvered through the women that crowded the lockers and tossed her bag on the floor. A few of the girls were speaking with each other, but none of them would have anything to do with her. Apparently they did not like being put down week after week by a girl short enough to pass for a junior high schooler. She pulled her outfit out of her bag and quickly began to change. The uniform her mother made for her two years ago was her favorite to fight in. The materials used to craft the shirt and skirt were both durable and flexible which made them more comfortable to wear with a great range of movement. The only thing that had been changed was that she now wore a pair of virtually undetectable shorts under the skirt rather than the pants. It was a suggestion made by the owner of the small company. When she asked why he simply said it was better sex appeal. Toph did not know what this had to do with fighting, but since the shorts were just as easy to fight in as the pants she did not bother arguing about it. After fastening the metal Hung Gar hair clip that she got for Christmas into place, she left for the arena floor.

Through the long hallways and out onto the stage Toph felt almost no one. Some of the guys from the men's division were there, but not many. The crew was thinning out the closer she came to the floor too. When she climbed up onto the fighting ring, the only people present were the safety crews going over their checklists and the head of the company.

"I want to talk to you, Xin Fu," Toph said.

"Bandit," he replied with surprise in his voice. "Didn't expect you for hours."

"Enough chit chat," she hurried. "Let's talk business."

Toph had never met a man like Xin Fu before. His body was built like it was carved from stone and three times as hard, and he was more likely to win in a fight against pretty much anyone he had hired. In his own right Xin Fu was a somewhat intelligent man as well. He managed this company well enough for a muscle bound pea brain so Toph had to give him some credit. Though not nearly as much as the men she was used to hearing her father deal with.

"What kind of business?" Xin Fu told her.

"Look, I've royally kicked the butt of every girl you've put me up against more than once. You know I can handle the rest of your fighters too. Let me fight one of the guys tonight. I don't care who as long as it's a new opponent."

"You know, I've been entertaining that idea for a while myself," he said with a smile. Toph felt him wave his hand and the safety crew started to leave. "I had a few people in mind actually."

"Well, start naming some names!" Toph grinned.

"At first I was thinking of Wild Man or The Gecko. Some of the smaller fighters. Then I started thinking of how dominant you've been and thought that Gopher would be a good challenge."

As Xin Fu continued to speak Toph could feel the presence of the men he was talking about. Most of them were beginning to come out to the floor as the crews were leaving. A few of the female fighters were coming down too. Toph's muscles began to tighten as Xin Fu went on.

"Then I thought 'imagine the turnout if in our fight cross gender match I put our top female competitor against one of our top male competitors'. It would be one of our most profitable nights if I could promote The Blind Bandit vs The Hippo or maybe even The Boulder. But then something interesting happened.

"I was approached not even an hour ago by a man with a most interesting proposition of his own. You see, Bandit, we've been offered five hundred thousand to do a very simple job. That's more than we make in a week of sold out shows. And all we have to do is make sure that you don't walk out of this arena tonight. Issue some grievous bodily harm as it were."

"So you're all going from professional fighters to petty thugs?" Toph said as she felt herself being surrounded. "Bring it on!"

No sooner had she said that Toph was already plowing her fist into one of her attacker's faces. She felt the mask of the shorter man that people called The Gecko as he fell to the ground. He was back on his feet quickly as she landed another blow into the gut of the stout Gopher. A follow up swing to Gopher's face pushed him back enough for another assailant to try their luck. Their numbers kept her in a constant state of attack just to try and keep them at bay. She took as many blows to her arms as she could, but still had to take some to the head and body to keep from losing her stance. If she lost that, she was as good as theirs.

Toph could feel Xin Fu walking along the edge of the floor like a vulture as he watched her fighting for her life. She felt sickened by it. And angry. And hateful. All of these emotions culminated into a powerful stride forward paired with a ramming motion that slammed right into the exposed torso of the very large Hippo. She could feel whatever air he had in his lung leave him as she shoved passed him and charged towards Xin Fu. She was so focused on causing some "grievous bodily harm" of her own that she did not notice the presence of Xin Fu's champion fighter.

The large arm of The Boulder wrapped itself around Toph's neck as he hoisted her into the air. As she tried to bring her elbow down into his ribs in order to force him to let go, she felt the fist of Xin Fu plant itself directly under her ribs. Her eyes opened wide as she coughed up what little air she could through The Boulder's strangle hold. Another blow landed in the same spot and she felt her senses beginning to fade. The Boulder dumped her on the ground and she could just barely make out the other fighters closing in around her.

"Not so tough now, are you?" she heard one of the women say before a foot hit her stomach. "Well?" another kick. "Are you?"

"Take it easy, girl, we're all gonna get a shot," Xin Fu was saying. He turned his attention down to The Bandit. "Did you really think you were going to be able to fight all of us at once? I'll be the first to admit that you're a good fighter, but not that good, kid. I mean, even on your best day you couldn't hope to beat The Boulder here on his own let alone all these guys."

"Cowards," Toph managed to choke out. "I could take any of you anytime."

"That big head of yours has always really bugged me," Xin Fu scowled. "I would have done this a long time ago if it weren't for the fact you brought in so much money. But I think five hundred grand is more than a fair trade for you."

"It's nice to know that scum thinks the same way no matter where you are."

Though she could barely feel it, Toph could clearly hear the voice and the heavy footfalls of its owner as a figure entered the arena. Everyone's focus turned to the new person present and Toph took the opportunity to try and regain some control over her senses.

"And just who are you, lady?" The Boulder's hoarse voice called out.

"It doesn't matter who I am," she said. "What matters is that I am here for the girl. Give her to me and I can assure you that you will all walk away from this with your bodies and pride intact."

"Are you trying to threaten The Boulder?" The Boulder asked. "The Boulder could snap you in half like a toothpick!"

"The Boulder should learn how to use pronouns," the mysterious woman said. "And also learn how to assess a situation before opening his mouth."

"What kind of assessing would you say needs to be done here?" Xin Fu asked, amusement in his voice.

"Your most prestigious talent is currently standing in my way," the woman said. "You can either choose to go about business as usual tonight, minus your star female fighter, or you can choose to continue down this road and have all of these performers on medical leave along with losing your five hundred thousand in blood money."

"You think you can take all of my fighters?" Xin Fu asked.

"With my eyes closed," she replied. "Including you."

Xin Fu was no longer amused. It was bad enough that this woman was interfering, but now she was insulting him? This had to end.

"Break her!"

Before anything else could happen Toph distinctly heard the sound of the building's power dying. The shocked reactions of the fighters was all she needed to confirm what she was thinking. The lights had gone out.

Advantage Toph.

Without hesitation, Toph pushed herself to her feet and went on the attack. Her two fists easily downed the fighters nearest to her as she felt the mystery woman moving through the others. Toph did not know how the woman was able to fight blind so easily, but she was not about to start asking questions when there were butts to be kicked. In less than a minute's time Toph felt the fighters all fall one by one leaving no one but Xin Fu on their feet. A high pitched humming met her ears and told Toph that power had been restored and the lights had risen.

"What?" Xin Fu screamed at the sight of his fighters.

"You were saying?" Toph asked with a smirk. "I thought you could take me on your own anyway?"

"You little brat!" Xin Fu growled. "I'm going to crush every bone in your body."

With no other fighters to distract her or protect him, Toph met Xin Fu head on. He had a softer style of fist than her, but that did not mean that his blows would be weaker. Each punch and kick left their mark as she blocked them. He outmatched her in a straight up power fight. He also had years of experience on her as well. What he did not have though, was her unique ability to read a fight. When his left fist made another attempt at her face, she blocked it with her left by linking their elbows and grabbing the back of his shirt. Before he could react to her block she was repeatedly burying her fist into his side just above kidney. When he tried to pull back Toph released his shirt and placed her hand on his face. When he took his backward step Toph's leg was there to stop it as she shoved his head back as hard as she could. The sound his head made as it slammed into the ground under her grip was quite satisfying.

"Well done," the mystery woman said.

Now that the fighting was over, Toph had time to take in what details she could about her unexpected helper. The woman was tall. Not tall for a woman, but tall tall. It be a pretty close contest if she were standing side by side with Aang. She also had oddly large feet.

"Thanks for the help," Toph replied. "And you are?"

"My name is Kyoshi," the woman replied, "and I have been sent here to help you."

"Sent here by who?" Toph asked.

"It does not matter who sent me, just that I managed to get here in time. The Fallen Angels need your help."

Needing no other explanation than that, Toph ran for the door as fast as she could. She felt as though her lungs were on fire as she pushed her was through the revolving door not even thinking about her clothes or how Kyoshi knew the Angels needed help. All she could think of was the Fire Lord must be making his move.

"Do you really think that it was wise to let her go in her condition?" Kyoshi asked.

"Are you kidding me?" another voice from somewhere in the rafters responded. "Where would the fun be in keeping her out of the fight? Besides, Iroh just said to let her know and that's what we did."

"And what are we supposed to do now?" Kyoshi asked. "It is not as though The Order can act anymore directly than we already have."

"What else? We go get some rock candy and wait at Iroh's tea shop!" the voice replied with a snorting laugh.


	11. Home Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 11

Home Invasion

Jiayi's diner was practically empty which was all the more reason to enjoy it that afternoon. Ty Lee had been trying for days to get her father to do as she asked, but it was beginning to look like he was never going to budge. It was so upsetting that she did not even feel like singing.

"Ty Lee?" came Zuko's voice. "You're here and the karaoke machine isn't on?"

Zuko and his partner Haru both sat down at the counter by Ty Lee as Jiayi brought them some drinks. Apparently they were becoming regulars in an attempt to escape from Zuko's uncle's tea. Ty Lee was convinced it was more because of the men that had been coming around asking about her, but she was not going to pry.

"Dad's being a butt head," she informed the guys. "I want him to teach me more self defense and he won't."

"You're worried about what's going on with the Fire-" Zuko elbowed Haru's ribs. Jiayi looked at the two of them in confusion before Haru continued. "You're worried about Zuko's friends too?"

"Yeah! I just want to be able to help more and my dad won't let me!"

"In his defense I don't think I'd be okay with letting my kid get involved with something like this either," Zuko said. "I don't even want to be involved."

"Is there something I should know?" Jiayi asked.

"Just some work related stuff, ma'am," Haru told her half honestly.

"I don't want people thinking they need to take care of me anymore," Ty Lee stated. "I'm going to try talking to him again."

"Want a lift?" Haru offered. "The cruiser's outside and we're off duty."

"Sure!" Ty Lee beamed. "I've never ridden in a police car before!"

"Make sure you put her in the back," Zuko said as they left.

Just as the front door was closing behind them, the side door flew open and Angel stepped in. Zuko was too surprised to say anything at first, but before he could compose himself enough to speak she ran over and grabbed his arm.

"I need your help!"

"You're dad's just worried about you, Ty Lee," Haru said. "You suddenly come up to him and ask him to teach you how to fight and you don't even tell him why. Wouldn't that make you just a little suspicious?"

"I guess so," Ty Lee admitted. "But I'd trust that there was a good reason."

"Maybe so, but don't you think you'd want to know what that reason was if there was a chance someone you cared about could get hurt? Or even worse? I hate to say it, but this situation definitely falls under 'even worse.'"

Ty Lee attempted to answer, but was cut off by the emergency radio kicking into overdrive. Someone was speaking radio lingo so quickly that she could not even understand what was being said.

"What's all that about?" she asked.

"Fire," Haru said. "Someone's house it sounds like."

Ty Lee tried to make out what was being said, but could not decode all the different numbers and jargon for the life of her. Only one thing made any sense at all and it hit her so quickly that she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Ty Lee?" Haru asked, noticing her lack of color in the rear view mirror. "What's wrong?"

"That address they said. It's Sokka and Suki's house!"

Without any warning the car screeched into a u-turn as Haru flipped the police siren on. From what he knew about Zuko's friends it was not unusual for a small explosion to take place at Sokka's house, but a fire? And after being threatened by that man? Too much of a coincidence.

"Get out of my house!"

Sokka's yell was covered by the sound of shattering glass as she threw one of the many assailants through the closed kitchen window. There were so many it was hard to keep track of what was going on. He was worried about Suki and Katara. When the attack started Katara had been in the kitchen making up a snack for everyone when he noticed all of the people that seemed to be gathering on the street. When they forced the front door open and began pouring in through the living room windows Sokka began fighting them off on instinct. The first place he thought to go was the kitchen to make sure Katara was okay, but she was nowhere to be seen. Just when Sokka thought they might have taken off with her, a body came flying down the stairs and landed with a thud on the tile floor.

"And stay down there!" Katara screamed.

"Katara!"

"Up here, Sokka!"

"Me too!" came Suki's voice. "Geez, they're everywhere!"

Suki could hear the sounds of fighting as she climbed up the stairs over the fallen attackers. Most of them looked to be about Azula's age. Most likely a gang sent by Ozai. But why? What could have triggered the attack? Zuko had been keeping his ear to the ground, but would not have made a move without telling everyone first. He had to be trying to keep them busy. Distract them from something. But what?

"The Fallen Angels!" Sokka suddenly realized. "Suki, Katara, we've gotta get outta here! Ozai's attacking the Angels!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Ozai's attacking us!" Suki replied.

"I've got it covered, just get out of the house!"

"We're not leaving without you!" Katara said as she flipped an attacker onto his back. "We all leave together or not at all!"

"I vote not at all."

The speaker was a large man with a crisp, deep voice. He did not look all that muscular, but his eyes were sharp and vicious. And the way he was smiling even while his comrades fell just made him that much more creepy and imposing.

"And how do you plan on stopping us?" Suki asked after she laid two more on their backs. She charged him with speed Sokka did not know she possessed and planted her fist directly in the man's face. He stumbled backwards, but only chuckled with a wicked grin.

"Oh, I have my ways," he continued to smile. "You are aware that your husband is quite the little chemist, don't you my dear?"

Sokka already did not like where this sounded like it was going.

"What do you suppose would happen to the more volatile chemicals in his little lab if they were to be exposed to open flame? And what do you suppose would happen if all of his safety precautions were stripped away?"

"Everyone in here would die," Sokka said. "Including you."

"Oh, would I now?"

An explosion sent a shock wave rumbling through the house as they felt the heat of the flames rising from the basement. Screams of those caught in the blast filled the air as Sokka tried to keep his footing. Katara and Suki were already moving towards the windows by the time Sokka could get his bearings, the strange man right behind them.

"Not leaving before the roast, are we?" he said as he grabbed each of the girls by their hair. He was smarter than his apparent insanity lead Sokka to believe. His fists full of hair were pulling straight up, taking perfect advantage of his height. With a wide swing he launched both girls from the windows and towards the stairs that the flames were already beginning to climb.

"Any bright ideas?" Katara asked.

"Kick him in the shins?" Sokka replied.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to work."

"Incoming!"

The warning gave them barely enough time. Another unknown figure came flying through the window and crashed, broken glass and all, into the psycho that was trying to burn them all alive. The two both rose to their feet and stared at each other with smiles tugging at their lips.

"You just don't know when to give up, boy."

"You know me, Koh, always eager to be a thorn in your side," the man replied. "Out the window, kids!"

Sokka did not know who this guy was or how he managed to break in through a second story window, but he was not about to start asking questions when he could feel the butt of his pants starting to ignite. The three ran for the window as their rescuer began battling the one he called Koh in the flames. One by one they leaped to what they hoped would be relative safety; first Katara, followed by Suki, and finally Sokka.

Much to their grateful surprise there was a soft landing awaiting them on the lawn. A makeshift landing cushion made from the garbage bags of their neighbors houses. If all that had happened had not been enough confusion for one afternoon, the two men who pulled them from the squishy yet disgusting landing were the cherry on top.

"Pakku?" Katara asked wide-eyed. "You're supposed to be up north with Gran Gran!"

"And Master Pian Dao!" Sokka squealed. "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time for questions now, Sokka," Pian Dao replied.

"Our friend upstairs can only be distracted for so long," Pakku agreed. "You must get to where you need to be."

"The Fallen Angels!" Sokka exclaimed. "That's why they attacked us, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Pian Dao confirmed. "Now you must get to them, quickly!"

As if the universe was actually doing them a favor for once, a police car with two familiar faces pulled up onto their lawn. Haru and Ty Lee only had time to open their doors before Sokka, Suki, and Katara all jumped into the vehicle.

"Get us to Serpent's Pass as fast as this thing can!" Sokka ordered.

"But what about your house?" Haru asked. "Who are those guys? What's going on?"

"No time!" Sokka ordered. "Drive!"

"Do you think they'll make it in time?" Pian Dao asked.

"You have not known my step-grandchildren for very long, old friend. They will make it."

"Then we had best go get Kuruk out of that fire."

A/N: Long wait, short chapter. Sorry about that. I do have a big announcement though, so please view my profile for more information.


	12. Tea Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 12

Tea Time

"Don't forget to set out the lanterns for the party reservation," Iroh was saying as Mang pushed him towards the door.

"Yes, sir," she replied with a smile.

"And don't forget to keep an eye on the tea that's already brewing. It needs special attention to be properly prepared."

"It'll be taken care of."

"And don't forget-"

"Boss, it's going to be fine," Mang told him. "Dwight's in the kitchen right now taking care of the food and tea, I've got the floor covered, and Azula will be out of class in less than half an hour. We have everything under control so you just go take care of your errand!"

"Okay," Iroh smiled. "I can see everything will be fine. I should be back soon enough to help with the party, so don't worry if you start running short on tea."

"Just go!" Mang grinned as she gently kicked at the old man.

"I've got three cakes all set to go when the first guests start to arrive," Dwight said to Mang as Iroh left. "Gives us a good head start as long as there aren't too many early birds. Can't wait to see Azula when she gets back!"

"And why is that?" Mang asked.

"Did you see the number she picked out for this?"

Dwight could just picture Azula in it now. That strapless, sleek black dress that looked barely long enough to reach her knees. It was not often that she wore anything that did not look one hundred percent professional, but she had apparently made an exception for this reservation. None of them were familiar with the name on the docket, but there were more than enough in the guest column to indicate that it would be a lucrative afternoon.

"Anybody here yet?" someone hollered into the shop. "Guess I'm first to arrive then."

"Hurry up and get in the kitchen, Dwight!" Mang ordered. "You look like a mess!"

Dwight did not get a chance to see the people as they began to show up, but they were coming quickly after the first one arrived. It was not long before he was setting out whole cakes to be delivered to tables as well as trying to prepare some of the easier tea recipes. Every few minutes the orders and the noise seemed to grow in volume. The party would probably be in full swing before Azula could get back from class. Dwight decided it would be a good idea to check on Mang to see if she needed a hand out on the floor.

It hit Dwight almost instantly when he poked his head through the order window. As expected the Jasmine Dragon was nearly packed. There were almost no available seats in the whole shop. What had struck him however was not the size of the crowd, but the eerie familiarity he felt towards it. A few faces here and there he felt he almost recognized. One face he did. When the realization of what was about to happen began to sink in, he could feel the color draining from his face. He had to do something quickly.

"Hey, Mang!" he called as he ducked back into the kitchen. "Big problem back here! Need a hand!"

After a few moments of dodging between customers and tables, Mang pushed through the swinging kitchen door and found Dwight leaning over the prep table. He looked so pale that she thought he would either throw up or faint any second.

"Dwight, what happened?"

"I'm okay," he told her. "Just need some air. Do me a favor and open the back door for me?"

Mang did as she was asked. Dwight watched her every move as she unlocked the kitchen's back door and pushed it open. She turned to him with that worried expression on her face and he felt as close to guilty about this situation as he could get. He stood himself up, walked over towards the door and shoved her out of the building.

"You'll thank me later," he said as he pulled the door shut and locked it.

Not wanting to give Mang enough time to run around to the front of the shop, Dwight stopped thinking and started running on instinct. He grabbed two kitchen knives from the rack on the prep table and stepped out into the lobby. Everyone was so focused on whatever it was that they were talking about that it took them too long to notice what he was doing. Dwight wrapped both arms around the man he had recognized and crossed the blades of his two knives at his throat.

"Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon," Dwight said darkly. "Long time no see, Long Feng. Isn't this a little outside of Dai Li jurisdiction?"

"Well well well," Long Feng said calmly. "It seems that this place is not as its reputation would have me believe. They have rats in their kitchen."

A few of the Dai Li snickered and chuckled. Dwight tightened his hold on the knife grips and touched them to the long haired man's throat.

"Sloppy, old timer," Dwight told him. "You know I recognized half your men at a glance. These guys were a lot more efficient back when your little brother ran the show."

"You saw to it that he couldn't continue his work though, didn't you?" Long Feng replied, no longer smiling. "I'm not surprised you attacked from behind. It's your trademark strategy from back then, isn't it?"

"I watched that beast beat and rape my sister for two years before it killed her. If you're lookin' to make me feel guilty or cowardly for puttin' that bullet in his skull, then you're barkin' up the wrong tree."

"I had no idea that consent was considered rape these days."

"You know just as well as I do she only said that to keep me safe."

"And yet here we are," Long Feng said, his smile returning. "One of us with their life in the other's hands."

"What do you want with this family?" Dwight demanded.

"My boy, whoever said I was here for the family?"

Dwight did not have time to process that statement. He had been so focused on Long Feng that he only felt the thwack of hitting the floor before he even realized he had been struck from behind. He could barely make out the words "in the chair" before everything faded to black.

Much to his own surprise, Dwight woke up. He could not make out any shapes, but there were blurs of color and muffled sound around him. When he tried to lift his head it felt like nothing more than dead weight. He tried to rest it in his hands, but found that he could not move them. His arms were secured behind his back and his legs were bound to the legs of the chair he was sitting in. It was Long Feng's voice that pierced his daze

"Finally awake?"

"Why aren't I dead?" he found himself asking.

"That would be far too simple," Long Feng answered. "You are the key to everything, Dwight, even if you don't know it yet. Fire Lord Ozai is a man who possess power, intelligence and a fear inspiring presence. How can I topple a giant of that caliber? By striking at his weakness: His daughter. He specifically ordered all of the gangs in Serpent's Pass to stay away from this place. Why? Because of his brother? No, he couldn't care less for the man. His son? No, he already has that plan set in motion. So it could only be because of his precious daughter. And with you as my prisoner, she wouldn't dare do anything but as what I tell her to do."

"Do you really believe that?"

Long Feng and all of the Dai Li present turned toward the doorway of The Jasmine Dragon as Dwight lowered his head with a weak smirk. Of all the people to want to try and control they had certainly chosen the wrong one. Dwight could hear her footfalls as she let the door swing closed behind her and she entered the room.

"My dear Azula," Long Feng greeted. "So nice of you to join us. Please, have a seat."

"I don't think so," she replied. Her features were as still as granite. Her face betrayed no emotion or thoughts as her eyes pierced the man before her with an coldness that seemed to reach his very spirit. She began to walk around the lobby, no interest in the injured man at the table apparent anywhere to be seen.

"Perhaps you should reconsider," Long Feng advised as he motioned to Dwight.

"I'm fully aware of what you're trying to imply, simpleton," Azula informed him. "I'm just trying to tell you that it's not going to work. You see, there's something that you fail to understand with all of your posturing as a gang leader. Assuming that is what this group of rabble is supposed to be."

Many of the Dai Li shifted with the statement. However, all pretense of attacking her faded away when those ice like eyes landed on them.

"And what is that, my dear?" Long Feng asked.

"One little detail that seems to have escaped your attention, though it hasn't escaped anyone else's in this room," she answered. "Do you know the real reason why my father did not want anyone to come near this tea shop?"

"To protect you, obviously," Long Feng answered with a confident smirk.

"No, you fool," Azula smirked back. "It's because even with a thousand lifetimes to prepare yourself, you would still be too far beneath me to even reach the bottom of my feet."

Long Feng's eye began to twitch angrily at this little girl who dared to think she could talk to him this way. He clenched fist and glared at her before growling out an order to his men.

"Eliminate her!"

Azula only crossed her arms at the order. None of the Dai Li moved. None of them could will themselves to move even if they had wanted to. Did their boss not feel what this girl the way that they did?

"They aren't going to do as you tell them this time, little man."

"What's wrong with you?" he roared. "What are you afraid of? She's just a child! Are you so weak minded as to be afraid of her? They're just words! She's nothing!"

"Then come and prove it," Azula offered.

Long Feng stood still for several moments before deciding on a course of action. He took hold of one of the knives that had threatened his life just minutes ago and threw it at Azula. Only mildly surprised by the fact that he acted at all, Azula snatched the knife from the air and returned it with ease. The knife pierced Long Feng's palm and he screamed out in pain. All the Dai Li glanced back and forth from their leader to Azula.

"Get out of my house," she said darkly.

The Dai Li scrambled to take advantage of Azula's mercy. Two of them had the wherewithal to grab their injured leader and drag him out the door. It was not until they were all filing out into the street that they were greeted by another obstacle. The fat tea man who owned the place was burning a hole through each of them as they exited his shop, but he was not the one that they were now afraid of.

An elderly man with long white hair looked upon them with a stern expression. There was no anger on his face, nor was there contempt. It was something more terrifying when they met his eyes that awaited them. When Azula had looked at them they had felt like small children being stared down by a giant. This man's presence dwarfed even Azula's. It was like he was looking down on them from on top of the world itself.

"Never again set foot on this threshold," he said to them. "Mercy will not come a second time."

They ran.

Azula was sitting next to Dwight's chair untying him with the telephone pressed to her ear when the two men entered. Mang followed in closely behind them. When she had seen what was going on inside the shop after Dwight had locked her out she had immediately called Iroh.

"He's conscious," Azula was saying. "Barely. A severe blow to the back of the head. From the looks of it I would estimate between fifteen and twenty minutes ago."

"Will he be alright?" Mang asked.

"That depends on how quickly the ambulance gets here," Azula deadpanned. "I can't say after everything that has begun to happen that I'm surprised to see you, Grandfather Roku."

"I do wish that it were under better circumstances, Azula," Roku said. "We need your help. The Fallen Angels are about to be wiped out if we don't do something. Your uncle and I agree that the best course of action is to-"

"No."

Iroh and Roku exchanged looks before returning to Azula.

"Azula, if you don't help these people, then many of them may die," Iroh told her.

"That is not my concern," Azula said flatly. "_They_ are not my concern. He is."

Iroh could not help but experience ambivalent towards the situation. On one hand, he was worried for the people that needed Azula's help and was frustrated with her selfishness. Then on the other there was the fact that she was showing concern for another human being in a way she never had before.

"What do you propose we do from here then, Iroh?" Roku asked.

"We shall just have to allow things to run their course," Iroh said. "We can not make her do something she does not wish to do."

"Do you think that they will be able to stop the attack without the help of Azula or Zuko?"

"I am not sure, old friend," Iroh admitted. "But I know that they will do all that they can."

A/N: I have made the decision that the flu totally sucks. As such, the flu does not get my recommendation. If you were considering getting the flu this year I totally suggest you spend your time on something else.


	13. Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 13

Guardian Angel

The speed that Angel was moving was unsettling. After approaching him at Jiayi's diner and asked for his help, she had not said anything else to Zuko. Even through the full length beige coat that she was wearing Zuko could tell by Angel's body language was that whatever was going on was freaking her out. Though she seemed entirely serious and all business, Zuko could read the undertones of panic in her movements as she led him through the back alleys of Serpent's Pass.

"Angel, what's wrong?" he asked between breaths.

"Have you ever fought for your life?" she replied. "I mean really actually fought for your life?"

"No," Zuko answered. "But if you're asking if I'm prepared to then-"

"You're not," Angel cut him off. "Trust me, you're not. No one is ever prepared to fight for their life. I'm sorry to say that you're going to though."

"What's going on?" Zuko finally demanded.

"I'm trading you for Alex."

The response almost caused Zuko to miss a step, but he continued following after his friend. Trading him for her brother? The image played out in his mind as a hostage exchange. She was going to get her brother from the Fire Lord's people with him as the payoff. After what she just said though she was clearly expecting him to fight, but who? Was she expecting him to fight her, or the Fire Lord's people? Then there was the nagging feeling in his mind that kept telling him something was wrong with the whole picture. Before he could fully wrap his mind around what could be amiss, Angel came to a quick stop and placed her hand over his mouth.

"This is it," she whispered.

Zuko took a quick glance at the rusty metal coated building and his good eye widened.

"An old warehouse?" Zuko whispered back. "Really? Have they all been on an old school action show binge?"

"I'm pretty grateful they picked this place, actually," Angel told him as she shed her long coat.

From beneath the coverings of the coat Angel revealed an outfit as dark as night itself. The fabric she wore clung so tightly to her skin from her neck to her fingers and toes so tightly that Zuko could make out every raise, dip and curve of her entire body. It was not long before Zuko realized he was staring a few seconds longer than he really should have been and mentally kicked himself back into the situation.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"No real plan," she replied. "You go in front like you're my prisoner and we get my brother. After that we make it up as we go."

"And you have no idea how many people are in there, do you?"

"Not a clue," she answered. "I do know that it's a gang called The Blades though. They all knife and pointy object fetishes."

"Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Not exactly. I've broken into plenty of other gangs' headquarters before, but nothing quite like this."

"Any advice for the first-timer?"

"Try not to get shot." After a short pause she added "Don't die."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

With a reassuring nod from Angel, Zuko took the few remaining steps that took him into the large building. He tucked his arms behind his back in an attempt to appear as though he was being restrained, but if they had anyone waiting at the doors then it would be a wasted attempt. He felt Angel's hand rest upon his overlapping wrists and hoped it would be enough to convince anyone who saw.

The interior of the warehouse was dimly lit by the flickering, fading bulbs that hung on from the ceiling. Large steel crates lined the walls and rafters concealing who-knows-what inside if anything at all. The warehouse's stores must have been abandoned years ago judging from the amount of wear and rust stains on the majority of the inventory. Near the center of the open building stood three young men surrounding a fourth who was sitting in a chair with a sack over his head.

"That him?" Zuko whispered.

"Probably," Angel replied. "I don't think these guys would be smart enough to use a decoy. Keep an eye out though. If they're in the middle of the place, there's a good chance we're already surrounded."

Zuko's eyes were already scanning the area for any signs of other people. So far he could only catch glimpses of a few trying to sneak around behind them. They were so clumsy with their stealth attempts there was no way Angel had not already picked them out as well. The only thing that concerned Zuko at the moment was however many people might be either in those metal crates or hiding closer to .

"I'm impressed," one of the three men chuckled. "Didn't think Angel would turn on one of her friends so fast."

"Send him over," another ordered.

"Screw you," Angel replied. "Lemme see his face first."

_Smart, _Zuko thought.

The sack was removed to reveal a face around the same age as Zuko's. Short black hair was matted down and messy from being covered up for so long, but two defiant amber eyes blinked out the confusion as they adjusted to the sudden change in light before settling in a glare on the man with the sack.

_That's her brother alright._

"We do this my way," Angel said. "We send them both over at the same time."

"No, you're gonna send Zuko over first," the Blade member ordered. "Unless you want me to send your baby brother back with a few cuts taken out."

"If you so much as lay your hands on him, I will bury you and every member of your gang."

A chill went down Zuko's spine. That was no threat. That was an oath. Zuko could see the cogs turning in the mind of his opponent for a moment before a blade was produced and was cut free.

"At the same time," he said as he gave the young man a shove forward.

Zuko began to march towards enemy lines with fast approaching. He had to make sure that the hostage made it back to his sister's side before any of the fighting took place. He hoped Angel would keep her patience as each step echoed in the warehouse and each second began to slow down. His own hands itched to take up a defensive position, but Zuko made sure that he kept them behind his back where the enemy thought they were restrained. He was almost face to face with now. Halfway there.

And that was when everything went completely crazy.

apparently did not like the idea of having his life traded for someone else's. He took hold of Zuko's arm as they met in the center of the exchange and ran at full speed towards his sister with Zuko in tow. However impressed Zuko was with the boldness of the young man, he had to put those thoughts aside as the three Blade members charged at them along with four more who had been hiding behind some of the crates. All of them armed with knives or crudely made swords fashioned from sharpened scrap metal.

Zuko turned to Angel and found she was already locked in combat with the few people that had circled behind them. She danced between blades and struck each opening without mercy as she fought for her life. Watching her in that one short moment Zuko realized just how big a gap there was between the two of them. As skilled a fighter as he was, this battle was on a completely different level than anything he had ever been a part of before. He tore his arm loose from and prepared himself for the flurry of sharp objects that were coming his way.

Fighting for his life was nothing like what Zuko had expected. He did not entertain the thought that he would be able to keep himself calm and composed, but he did not expect his first thoughts and reactions to be those of panic either. The only thing that played through his mind when the first swing came at him was "I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" Because of this his body reacted sluggishly and sloppily. What was supposed to be a balanced sway backwards away from the swing ended up being him tripping over his own feet as he fell back into .

"What do we do?" he heard Alex ask.

"Not die!" Zuko replied as he pushed himself and farther back to avoid another makeshift sword.

"Don't you have a gun on that uniform?" the man asked.

Zuko had completely forgotten he was even in uniform. He reached for the holster on his hip and began to draw his weapon. It was a good thing these Blades were idiots or they would have noticed that Angel had not relieved him of it when they first arrived. Unfortunately, one of his assailants was either very lucky or more skilled than Zuko gave him credit for. A sharp edge grazed his weapon hand and his gun fell to the ground. Blood began to poor from the wound and Zuko found he could not form a tight fist any longer. Even if he risked recovering the weapon, there was probably no way he would be able to grip it let alone pull the trigger.

A scream sounded behind him and Zuko turned to see running frantically from two attackers. Angel was trying to get away from her opponents long enough to help him, but fighting off that many blades was taking her full attention. As Zuko continued trying to evade his own group of thugs he knew that he was going to have to do something if all of them were going to get out of there alive. When a decent enough opening presented itself, Zuko pushed one of the Blades down and took off in a full sprint after .

_I know I saw him leading them around these crates!_ Zuko thought. _I have to get there in time!_

Upon rounding the metal crates Zuko could hear the yelling of the two men attacking . When they came into view all he could see was the young man they were trying to save struggling to get to his feet and two men out for blood. A blade was raised and poised to strike. He had to move faster!

It was the most odd sensation he had ever experienced. Zuko was so overwhelmed by contradicting emotions that he was surprised he was able to feel them all. He was proud of himself for what he had done, he did not regret it in the slightest. At the same time he was more than a little scared. On top of that was worry. Not just for Angel and her brother, but for Katara, Azula, his uncle, and all of his other friends. There were so many thoughts, emotions, and memories flooding to the front of his consciousness that he did not even feel pain. Not the slightest amount of discomfort even though he knew that blade was slicing down his back as he dove on top of . His uniform and vest were both cut fairly cleanly and he could feel the tell tale trail of his own blood as it started to pool and trickle down his body.

Angel's brother's face was pale. Funny. He really should know the guy's name since he came to help save him and all, but for some reason he could not remember it. He knew that Angel had mentioned it before. He was saying something now. And he was trying to move. What was it? Why was he not able to hear him? And why was he moving so slow? Zuko turned to see the two Blade members poising to strike again, but it was like they were moving in slow motion. What was going on?

_Oh,_ Zuko thought. _I must be dying._

He watched impatiently as the sword began its slow decent towards his body. If he was dying and they were going to kill him, why could they not speed it up? As his impatience mounted, so did Zuko's anger. He was tempted to reach up there and just bring the sword down on himself if time would just get back to normal. Irritation finally got the better of him and he reached for his attacker. Much to Zuko's surprise, whatever seemed to be slowing the rest of the world down was not affecting him. His good fist plowed into the stomach of one of the Blades. Before the man even had a chance to fall over, Zuko swept the legs out from under the other one.

There was no time to think. Whatever this was - adrenaline, endorfins, his death rattle, whatever – this was his chance to save Angel and her brother. He ran as fast as his body would carry him back to where he had seen her. The first thing he was met with were the seven men he ran from earlier, each still eager for his blood. He moved between their sword and knife swings easily, dispatching each one as he went. Was this the type of sensation that Aang experienced when he fought in the tournament last year? Was this how Aang and Angel saw every fight? It was incredible!

As Zuko rounded the metal crates that separated him from Angel, he found her still fending off three attackers. As fast as she was, even she seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. It was remarkable how fast her reaction time was though. She moved considerably faster than all of her attackers, but even that was not enough to keep her from harm. Zuko saw it clear as day. Three simultaneous attacks were about to strike Angel from above, below, and near her center. There was no way she was going to be able to dodge or defend all three of them. He ran towards her as quickly as he could. Fear gripped him. He was not going to be fast enough.

A white blur appeared on the outskirts of Zuko's peripheral vision. Where four people had just been standing, now there were five. In less than an instant all three Blades were floating in the air as they slowly descended to the ground. A white haired man with dark skin and two matching scars running down over his right eye stared intently at Zuko. Sound was beginning to reach his ears again and the world was returning to its normal speed. The three bodies landed with thuds and groans as the man walked up to Zuko and slapped him across the face.

"What did I tell you?" he asked. "I told you to stay out of Serpent's Pass! Did you listen? Of course not!"

"Jeong Jeong?" Zuko asked in a tired voice. His legs finally gave out as he fell forward. He could hear his commissioner saying something to the affect of getting him to a hospital. After that he just let the darkness cover his senses. He could really go for the rest right about now.


	14. Truly Monstrous

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 14

Truly Monstrous

It was always hard for him to take his eyes off of her no matter what she was doing. Right now she was just sitting down in front of the computer doing who-really-cared-what and still he kept staring. Her red hair was back in its usual ponytail and slipped through the ratty old black hat he had found for her a few years back. It was nothing special, but she practically always wore it.

"You know, being the muscle is only useful if you use your muscle to help me move this thing, Andy."

"My bad, Dax," Andy replied as he bent down and lifted the two crates his friend was talking about.

"Seriously, dude, you just need to spill already," Dax sighed. "Everyone knows you're nuts about Lynn."

"Over my dead body," the giant replied.

"She's into you too, you know." Andy did not reply. "You're totally cheatin' me here, Monster."

"How so?"

"C'mon, don't act stupid," Dax replied. "You know I've been into Lynn since the second I laid eyes on her. Dude, I love you and you're like a brother to me, but if you don't say something to her soon then I will."

"We have more important things to worry about right now," Andy reminded him.

"That's my whole point!" Dax told him. "We're pretty much on the verge of a war, right? How many regrets are you gonna carry around if something evil goes down?"

"Don't talk like that, man," Andy said. "We're all gonna get through this."

"Stop livin' in a fairy tale, Andy," Dax said solemnly. "Yeah, there's a chance we're all gonna get through it, but there's a chance we won't too. We're not all as cut out for keepin' ourselves alive as you are. And like it or not, you aren't gonna be able to watch all our backs all the time. All that crap you're always holdin' back? I'm tellin' ya you gotta let it out before you regret it."

Andy just stared at his blue haired friend skeptically for a moment.

"Seriously," Dax added. "I want you to think about that. If you or her weren't here tomorrow, what would you have wanted to say?"

Before Andy could answer the question, the sound of breaking glass rang through Fallen Angels Headquarters. Something had been thrown through one of their windows. Then another shattered. And another. Andy and Dax barely had time to realize what was going on before the screams started.

"Fire!"

"Someone put it out!"

"Water! Water!"

The doors to the old rec center flew off their hinges as scores of rival gang members began to pour in. They started beating, cutting, and bludgeoning everyone in their paths. Andy stormed towards the demolished doors knocking away every means of opposition that dared get in his way. Dax was not far behind, pulling enemies off friends and fighting his own battles as he moved wildly around the battlefield that used to be their living room.

"Get 'em outta our house!" Andy barked to all the Angels and their allies as his mammoth fist racked someone's jaw.

People were trying to swarm him now. Good. The more people that were on him, the less there were on everyone else. Hands gripped at his arms and legs, but they would not stop him. He tossed full grown men aside as if they were toys and pummeled anyone dumb enough to get in front of his fists. He could hear Dax's laughs and taunts somewhere off to one side.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dax asked with a laugh. "Whoop, almost got me that time! Strike three!"

"Get those fires put out!" Lynn's voice was ordering. "No way we're letting this place go down! Especially when Angel's not here!"

A realization clicked in Andy's head. They knew. Somehow they knew that Angel was not here. They wouldn't have dared pull a stunt like this if she were. The Fire Lord was the man that pulled all the strings lately. He must have arranged this, but how did he know Angel would be gone? What did he do?

"Yo, Monster!" Dax called. "Check out the serious hardware at the door! It's those guys from the gang leader meeting!"

Through the flames and the fighting Andy could just make them out. Sure enough it was the same men that had stood with the Fire Lord that day. No, not all of them. There were only five present. The last one might be hiding near by, but if Andy remembered right, the one that was missing was an older man. One with ridiculously long sideburns.

"Eyes open!" Andy yelled. "There's only five of them!"

"No worries, big man!" Dax laughed over the noise. "I got these guys!"

Without waiting for any assistance or backup, Dax dashed towards the now rising flames for the Fire Lord's men. As he prepared to leap over the flames he staggered. For a moment his pace slowed, then he stumbled back. Then he began to fall.

"Dax!"

Andy no longer had any time to deal with these bugs that were trying to fight him. He threw them from his body as he ran towards his friend to find out what was wrong. His long arms stretched out to catch his falling comrade and were met with both body and blood. Protruding from Dax's chest were three black cylindrical bolts of metal, each about half and inch wide. They were buried deep. Andy's outburst a moment before must have grabbed Lynn's attention as well. She stood over the two of them before falling to her knees.

"Dax!" Tears were staining her face as she squeezed his shoulder. She could not hide the despair in her voice as she tried to comfort him. "Dax, you're gonna be okay. It's not so bad."

Dax's eyes were already beginning to fail him, but his two best friends were still as clear as day. He saw the two of them hovering over him and he could not help but start to smile. He coughed as he laughed unintentionally at the thought that came to mind.

"Hold on, man," Andy was saying.

"Hey," Dax whispered. He was barely able to utter a sound, but he knew somehow that they were hearing him. "How 'bout my dead body?"

Andy went numb as Dax's head laid to one side, his eyes shining and his mouth smiling at one last inside joke between the two of them. He could see his own hands trembling as he pulled Dax's body to him in an embrace as all the world around him began to go quiet. The only things left in his world were his best friend's body and Lynn. Everything was beginning to go red.

"Lynn," Andy muttered as he placed Dax in her arms. Her angry, tear filled eyes left Dax and settled on Andy's. "I love you." It was not the way she had wanted to hear him say it. It was not the time nor the place, but she could feel something stirring inside of him as Andy's face began to contort like he was fighting to hold something back. "Get him an' everyone else outta here."

"But, Andy-"

"Now!"

Lynn did as she was told. The rage that was permeating off of Andy was almost tangible. She screamed to the others to fall back as she dragged Dax alongside her. Soon another body was supporting Dax's other arm, but she did not take the time to see who was helping her. All she cared about was getting everyone out before whatever was about to happen did.

Andy had not moved from the spot where he knelt over his friend's body. He was fully aware of the heavy thudding of someone striking his back with something. They hit him over and over and over again, but still he just knelt there for a moment longer. The red that had been clouding his vision now overtook it and him. His eyes fell upon the five men on the other side of the fire. Then they settled on the smaller one that had launched those wicked bolts. The Monster was loose.

His hand flew back and caught the steel pipe that had been clubbing him. He turned his eyes on the fool that dared to attack him and rose to his feet. The man just stood there, panic etched on his face until Monster's open hand thrust itself into his chest just below the neck. The small body flew off the ground and landed unceremoniously in a heap on the floor. Others were coming. They would fall too.

Monster's large boot planted itself deftly in the face of one of the gang members. He went down hard. Another tried to come at him from the side and was caught by a blow to the temple. Two men charged his front only to be met with large hands closing around their throats. An easy swing of his arms and Monster threw them from the fight. No matter what approached, nothing could stop him. No fist or leg was long enough to reach him first and no weapon that landed had any effect. The gang members were starting to run. All that stood before Monster now were the five. And in the back of their ranks was the murderer.

"Got a big one comin', Mongke," one of the five said. "What'cha wanna do?"

"Handle it, Ogodei," Mongke replied.

As Monster approached the flames, a dark skinned man with only a braid for a haircut jumped through them. The man gritted his teeth as he lashed out with a long chain that wrapped itself around Monster's neck. The man pulled back with both hands in an attempt to drag Monster to his knees, but was only successful in choking the larger man. Monster's hands instinctively gripped the chain on his neck and began pulling it away, gasping for air. Ogodei pulled the chain downward, guiding Monster to the floor.

"Enough!" Monster roared.

Monster reached out with a single hand and began to coil the chain around it. Ogodei felt himself being pulled in little by little as the other hand reached out and did the same. Soon the chain covered Monster's hands like large shackles as he pulled Ogodei in closer and closer.

"You've lost your arms," Ogodei said as he relinquished his chain and kicked for Monster's legs. Two chained hands reached down, catching Ogodei's leg in the loop between them. Monster wrapped the chain tightly over the captured ankle tightly and pulled before kicking Ogodei's base leg back. There was a sickening snap as Monster felt Ogodei's leg muscles tear and bones break. He released the leg in the chain, but not as an act of mercy. This fight was not over. The two chain wrapped fists clubbed Ogodei across the face and neck as he fell, and the Monster made sure he felt it when the man's neck snapped under the force.

"Kahchi, Yeh-Lu, get the job done!" Mongke ordered.

Monster walked through the flames and met the next two men face-to-face. In a matter of speaking at least. The first was a large, broad shouldered man only slightly smaller than Monster. He had a thick black beard that trailed to the center of his chest and in his hands he carried a long steel pole. Standing with him was another large man whose face was masked by a metal helmet. He had a strap of what Monster knew to be explosives wrapped over his shoulder. He immediately lit one and threw it.

A small blast erupted next to Monster's face. It served to be little more than a blinding distraction, but it was enough for Kahchi to slam his metal staff into Monster's exposed ribs. He felt that one. Pain shocked his body, but still he pressed forward. Another blast, this one landing on his right leg and throwing him off balance. The steel pole struck him in the chest with a thrust and pushed him down onto the flames. Monster rolled back to the other side of the fire and to his knees as another of the explosives flew over them and landed in front of him. This one had enough concussive force to knock him back as Kahchi placed a foot on his chest. The bearded man rose his metal staff in the air and brought it down towards Monster's head.

The piercing sound of the metal staff on the ground rang in Monster's ear. He had barely moved in time, but he had moved and that was all that mattered. His hands gripped the staff and he used it as a lever to forcefully reverse the positions that he and Kahchi held. Now standing on top of the man, Monster placed his boot on his throat and pressed down with all his strength. Kahchi did not last long. A blast pushed Monster off of the body coming from Yeh-Lu through the flames. Another explosive was on its way, but it was easily knocked aside with the help of the staff. Monster charged forward before Yeh-Lu could grab another and took hold of the man's wrist and neck. Yeh-Lu's free hand grab the wrist of the hand on his throat. Monster then pulled him towards the flames and thrust his body down in them. The fire did the rest. Monster tossed the screaming man aside and into the raising flames around them as the explosives on his strap began to go off.

"Not bad," Mongke said as he held up two gauntlet covered arms. "Try this on for size. Vachir, watch my back."

Mongke's fists were fast even with the weight of the steel on them. They plowed into Monster's body with intense ferocity. Monster did what he could to shield his bruised and weakening form, but had little success. Each block was barely better than just taking the hit. Upon deciding that, Monster stopped defending entirely. Let the blows land where they may, he was going to destroy these men. Mongke's oncoming fist was met with Monster's own. It did not hurt, but it did stop the momentum that Mongke had gathered. The pause in attacks was all Monster needed to begin a volley of his own. He struck Mongke in the side, then sternum with his right fist. His left elbow landed a clean blow to the side of Mongke's head. When the man staggered, Monster lifted his boot and kicked with all the force he could muster right into Mongke's exposed chest. The man was knocked back a few paces which was all Monster needed to finish him off. After two lunging steps forward a full swing straight right aimed at Mongke's face. Mongke brought his gauntlets up to guard.

The impact was more than either man's equipment could take. Monster felt the bones in his hand break as the gauntlets cracked and crumbled away. Broken or not, Monster's fist did not stop. It barreled through Mongke's defenses and into his face, felling him. A stinging pain shot into Monster's left shoulder and breast, but he bent down and brought his interlaced hands down on Mongke's skull. He saw the blood pooling around the back Mongke's head and then turned his eyes to his chest. Two bolts were sticking out of it. Monster ignored the pain in his body as he turned his sights on the last man standing.

Vachir began to back away from the behemoth that now approached him, firing bolts from his wrist mounted launchers as he went. He knew his shots were landing, so why was this thing not going down? He had killed Vachir's four companions already, and if he did not move quickly enough then he would be added to the list. He tried to find a way out, but the flames engulfed the walls and floor. There was no escape.

Monster had his prey backed into a corner. Though he could feel the bolts hitting his body, he no longer felt the pain that came with them. He reached out with his good hand and grabbed Vachir's wrist, crushing whatever device was attached to it. He grabbed the man's throat with his broken hand and hoisted him into the air, carrying him towards the wall as he did so. He slammed the man's body against the wall once, twice, three times before lowering the man until they were eye to eye. He said nothing to the man, but saw the overwhelming fear in Vachir's eyes. His hands loosened their grip until Vachir fell onto his shaking legs. Monster took one long step back before placing a kick so powerful in Vachir's face that the man's head crashed punctured the wall and his body dangled lifelessly still attached.

Monster looked around at the carnage and destruction around him. Friends, comrades, enemies, and villains were scattered across the fire consumed building that used to be his home. He fell to his knees from exhaustion as he felt the building begin to rumble from structural weakness. He could rest and mourn later. For now, he had to get out.


	15. Defeated

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 15

Defeated

Aang's legs were beginning to feel the familiar burning sensation accompanied with his long distance sprinting. He was tearing down the streets and alleys of Serpent's Pass as swiftly as his strides could carry him. The smoke that billowed in the sky above was undoubtedly rising up from the Fallen Angel's neighborhood. Yang Chen had been right.

_"What do you mean 'all of them'? What kind of trouble?"_

_ "There is no time to explain, young monk. Just know that the Fire Lord is beginning to move. He is striking all of those who would oppose his ambition, including anyone tied to his son. The Fallen Angels need your help."_

_ "I have to help Toph and the others first!"_

_ "They are in good hands. This I promise you. The Angels need you now!"_

By the time the derelict recreation center was within view, Aang could already see the fire that was threatening to engulf the Fallen Angel's home. He doubled his pace as the burning moved upward from his legs into his chest. The fire was growing more out of control by the second and would soon spread to neighboring buildings if left unchecked.

As Aang ran to aid his friends he was met with people running both to and from the fire, and the closer he came the more fighting he found. Angels fought openly in the street with members of other gangs, attempting to protect the area that might not survive the flames. As much as he wanted to stop and help, Aang knew that it would only slow his efforts too much to stop and help everyone he saw.

"Aang!"

The voice calling out to him was owned by the fiery redheaded girl that he and Toph had met at the Christmas party the year before. Lynn was her name if he was remembering right.

"What's going on?" Aang asked between breaths. "Where's Angel?"

"I don't know!" she replied hysterically, tears staining her cheeks. "They just showed up all of a sudden and started torching the place and beating on people!"

It was then that Aang noticed the blue haired boy lying on the side of the street where Lynn had come from.

"Lynn, is that-?"

"They killed him," she continued to cry. "They killed Dax. And Andy's still in there! Aang, don't let them take Andy from me too!"

Aang was already running towards the building by the time Lynn had finished. He was not going to let any of this continue if he could help it. The doors to the building were completely destroyed, but the flames tried to bar his path. Tossing his shirt aside for fear of it catching fire, Aang dove through the fire and into the inferno.

The surrounding heat was more than Aang had expected. It hit him so fast hat it caused a staggering dizziness that almost toppled him. Between the heat, smoke, and the run he had just taken, Aang was going to have to be careful or he might very well black out in this blaze. The roar of the fire drowned out virtually all other sounds as well, save the impacts of debris falling from the ceiling and walls.

"Andy!" Aang called out. "Andy, where are you? Can you hear me?"

Aang began working his way over, around, and between the fiery obstructions of the rec center. Every few seconds he would glance back at the doors to ensure that the path stayed open, but each passing moment was making the return trip appear more difficult.

Through the wall of flames before him, Aang was able to make out a large silhouette rising and falling slowly. There was no mistaking it, that had to be Andy. Aang made a mad dash towards the man and called out to him, but was stopped short by an extended arm and a shout.

"Stay back!"

"Andy, it's Aang!" Aang replied. "I'm getting you outta here!"

"Just stay there!" Andy ordered when Aang tried to approach. "Lemme come to you."

Aang was prepared to argue over the issue until he saw a dark shadowing behind Andy. As the man stood Aang caught a glimpse of another silhouette on the ground where Andy had been. He could not quite make out what had happened or what the looming shadow on the wall behind the Fallen Angel was. Considering Andy had been fighting someone in that deadly blaze and Aang had neither seen nor heard any other people, he was fairly certain that he did not want to know. The giant's form came ever closer, slow but steady. It was not until just steps before the fire line that Aang was able to notice the painful hesitance in each step. When Andy finally passed through the flames, he knew why.

"Oh, geez-"

Metal spikes. Small metal spikes, at least a dozen of them, were embedded in Andy's body. His left breast, abdomen, arms, and thighs were bleeding lightly through the deep punctures and Aang quickly took some of Andy's burden by supporting the much larger man as best as he could.

"Do I even want to know if you have a plan on how to get outta here?" Andy asked.

"Just stay with me, big guy," Aang said. "We can get out the same way I came in. I hope."

The two began their slow escape as more of the ceiling caved around them. The path Aang had taken was still semi clear. Hopefully there would not be any obstacles that prevented the gargantuan figure at Aang's side from passing through.

"Tell me you know a way out," Andy said weakly.

"Of course I do," Aang replied.

The sound of caving roof bore its way into Aang's ear almost just as he had answered. A large pile of debris now sat between them and the way he had come in. It was barely passable as a means of escape with such a large companion in tow, but now it would be impossible to get Andy through.

"I'd like to make an amendment to my last statement," Aang said.

"Where's the street?" Andy asked. "Which way?"

"We're staring at it," Aang answered with a disheartened voice.

"So that means the alley's over this way, right?" Andy asked turning his head to their left.

"I think so."

"I need you to do me a favor, Aang. I need you to give me a push that way."

"What're you planning to do?" Aang asked. "I'm not leaving you."

"Ain't no way no how I'm stayin' here," Andy replied. "I'm not leaving her behind. Just stay right behind me and we'll get outta here."

Aang was not entirely sure what was going through Andy's mind, but they were out of options and time. The fire was steadily growing around them and the only thing they had a semi clear path to was the wall of the building. Giving Andy a not-so-full-of-confidence push, Aang followed behind as closely as he could as the giant started to run.

Step for step Andy crashed through what debris laid beneath his feet. His body was beginning to numb which was as advantageous as it was dangerous at this point. Since there were no large obstacles to go around and only burning rubble to either step on or over, it was fair to bet he would be able to pick up enough speed.

Ten more steps.

Eight.

Five.

Two.

"Now!"

Andy threw his body with all that he had left through the air, crashing back first into the weakened wall. His heavy form tore through what was left of the wall almost as though it were paper. He tumbled painfully across the ground before his body came to a rest on his side where Aang was now trying to help him up.

"That was insane!" Aang yelled at him. "Effective, but insane!"

The two men stumbled their way out of the back alley out towards the street. The sounds of sirens were just audible in the distance which told both of them that the fighting would be over soon if it was not done already. Few people stood out in front of the burning recreation center when they finally emerged from the smoke. The first to see them was Lynn and she was on Andy in seconds. Giving no regard to the pieces of metal sticking out of his body or the blood that was running down it, Lynn wrapped her arms around him and refused to let go as she began to cry hysterically.

Aang left the two of them to stand alone in front of what had just a few minutes ago been probably the only home either of them had known. One police car sat out in front of the building with many of Aang's friends standing around it. The only people he noticed were missing were Zuko, Azula, and Dwight. Even Mai was present, though she was standing off to the side of the group.

"Are you alright, Aang?" Katara asked as she ran over. "We have to get you two to a hospital!"

"No!" Andy's voice roared. "No hospital!"

"Be reasonable," Katara replied softly. "You need-"

"You!"

Everyone's heads turned as Andy's finger pointed passed them. Angel stood in the middle of the street frozen where she was. He face was pale white and her eyes wide as silent tears rolled down her face. She stared into the fire even as Andy stormed his way over to her and picked her up by her arms.

"This is your fault!" he yelled, voice breaking. "Where were you? We needed you! You promised! You promised me I'd never have to . ." Andy's cracked as he let out a hurt moan originating from somewhere much more painful than the wounds to his body. "You said I'd never have to . . . Where were you?"

Andy threw Angel to the ground as he growled out the last question. She fell in at the feet of a young man who bent down and began to help her up. Angel's eyes had not left the fire from the moment Andy pointed her out. Everyone was now staring at the kid beside her. Andy's face contorted into one of confusion. As though what he was seeing should not have been possible.

"What're you . . ? Why are you here?"

"I knew," Angel's voice said weakly.

"You couldn't have known," the boy told her as she began to cry harder.

"I knew," Angel repeated. "I knew and I still left. He made me choose."

Whatever anger was on Andy's face began to melt away into pain and loss. He understood now. He knew how they knew Angel would not be there. They threatened Alex. As angry as he might have been, Andy could not say that he would have done differently in Angel's place. They had lost everything in the span a minutes.

The ability to fight back.

Their home.

Dax.

"We've lost," Angel said. "It's over."

"No."

Everyone's attention shifted to Aang. He stood with his back to the fire as he returned their gazes with one of resolve.

"It's not over. The Fire Lord may have won today, but he hasn't won everything. It's true that good people were lost today and it's true that your home was lost too. That doesn't mean it's over. It's only over if we decide that he's won. If we stop fighting and let him have his way. Well I'm not going to let this madman have his way. I'm not going to let him keep hurting people. He's attacked me, he's attacked my friends, and he's attacked your home. I'm not going to just stand by and let him have his way. I'm going to keep fighting. I'm going to put an end to this."

"Right behind you, Aang!" Toph agreed. "If he thinks I'm gonna lie down after sending his goons after me, then he don't know who he's dealing with!"

"Count us in too," Sokka said. "That guy owes me a lab!"

"I'm not just gonna roll over and die," Andy said. "I've never backed down from a fight in my life, and now this one's personal."

"What about you, Angel?" Lynn asked. "Are you really ready to just give up?"

Angel looked at the faces of those around her. Some were old friends, some new, and others still she was seeing for the first time. They one thing that they all had in common was the renewed spirit shining in their eyes. Pain could wait. Self-hatred and pity could wait. For now, she would fight.

"Spread everyone out and hide," she ordered Andy and Lynn. "Get yourselves taken care of. We need to make a plan."

"Any ideas?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure," Angel admitted. "But when Zuko and I were rescuing Alex we got help from an old guy who said we should meet at the Jasmine Dragon tea shop uptown in a few days. Showed me this weird flower tattoo and said he was Zuko's boss."

"Was it a white lotus flower?" Aang asked, remembering Yang Chen's tattoo.

"I don't know, but he acted like it meant something."

"We'll find out in a few days, won't we?" Toph said.

A short way up the street by a narrow alley, Mai stood listening as the others prepared to continue their fight. Half of them had lost their homes, friends, and still they were going to fight. What made these people think they could win after seeing the kind of things the Fire Lord was willing to do?

"What do you have to report?" a voice asked from the alley beside her.

"They're not gonna surrender if that's what you're asking," Mai replied.

"So they are going to continue to fight?"

"Yes," Mai answered. "_We_ are."

"Excuse me?"

Mai trained her eyes on the figure in the alley with her cold, emotionless stare.

"You go back to your boss and tell him that I don't care if he leaks every dirty secret he knows about my family to national news. I don't care if my father loses his position with the city. I don't care if my family ends up living on the streets. He's not getting any more help from me."

"Is that all?" the figure asked, the hint of a threat in his voice.

"No."

A blade slipped from the loose sleeve of her coat and embedded itself in the ground beside the man's foot. He could feel the cold steel touching the side of his foot where it had shaved off his shoe and sock.

"Tell him that if he comes near me, my family, or my friends that he's not going to get the same warning that you just did."

A/N: So I've been horrible with updates lately and I know it. Please forgive me. At least with this chapter _something_ good happened at the end, right?


	16. The Order of the White Lotus

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 16

The Order of the White Lotus

"You okay over there?"

"I'm fine, Aang," Zuko replied. "Stop asking."

Aang could tell simply by the way he was walking that Zuko was still not up to full speed. Even three weeks after the incident his movements were still slightly stiff whether he would admit it or not. He still had not seen Zuko's injury, but from what he had heard and what he had seen from his friend told him more than he cared to know about it. Still, there was the nagging, morbid curiosity that made him wonder what kind of scar must Zuko be hiding on his back.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Aang asked, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand.

"We've followed Uncle's directions to the letter so far," Zuko answered. "It's gotta be the right way."

"But all that's here are clubs and bars," Aang pointed out.

Aang was right. The street lights that lined this particular area of the city were virtually useless thanks to the amount of brightly lit signs and flashing marquees. All along the sidewalks were people standing in entry lines or gathering together in small groups presumably to wait for other members of their entourage. More than once the two of them had received flirtatious looks and threatening scowls. Aang pulled his stocking cap down tighter around his head as Zuko adjusted his sunglasses.

"Just make sure no one gets a good look at you," Zuko ordered. "I don't know what Uncle's got in mind but he specifically said to make sure we weren't identifiable. We're supposed to meet someone at some place called 'Pai-Lien Chiao' down the street."

"And we're supposed to show these cards at the door," Aang continued as he took another look at the image on the otherwise blank card. It was identical to the flower tattoo that Yangchen had on her neck. And if he remembered correctly pai-lien chiao translated to white lotus. The whole thing had his mind reeling with confusion.

"So why don't you save your questions for when we get to where the answers might be?" Zuko asked.

After nearly another hour of searching through the darkened, unwelcoming streets, the two of them were able to find Pia-Lien Chiao sitting comfortably on an intersection along with a topless bar and adult book store. Aang and Zuko could clearly sense the apprehension in each other, but this was where Iroh had told them to go. Iroh would not send them somewhere like this for no reason. Would he?

"After you," Zuko offered.

"How about you first?" Aang asked. "You're older."

"What kind of reasoning is that?"

"What if they check identification?"

"Somehow I doubt that's going to be a problem," Zuko replied

The older man grabbed Aang's arm and dragged him towards the door without letting himself think. As he approached the large door man Zuko flashed the lotus card without looking at him or speaking. Being pulled along behind Zuko, Aang quickly held up his card as the doorman tried to grab his other arm to stop him.

"Are we good?" Aang asked the door man. Before any answer could come, the club door closed.

Music assaulted Aang and Zuko's ears, drowning out all other sounds. The darkened club's only guiding lights were those around the bar and the luminescent paint trails along the floor and walls. Lasers streaked across the ceiling every few seconds in a wide spectrum of colors, adding to the disorienting sensation the club's affect was apparently going for.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Aang shouted close to Zuko's ear.

"You're guess is as good as mine!" Zuko replied just as loud. Even right next to each other it was nearly impossible to hear what was being said.

The two men began to wander through the crowd looking for any kind of sign that they could follow to their destination. The bar held no clues. Neither did the wall decorations. Aang would have thought there might be a path along the floor or some kind of lotus symbol to guide them, but nothing gave them any information as to where they were going or why they were supposed to be meeting someone there in the first place.

"Find anything?" Aang asked as Zuko rejoined him at the bar counter.

"Nothing. I'm starting to think that this is just a wild goose chase."

"That doesn't sound like your uncle," Aang replied. "Maybe we're just not looking in the right place or something. What's the name of the guy we're looking for?"

"Uncle didn't say," Zuko sighed in exasperation. "Why does he always have to be so cryptic?"

A glass slammed down on the counter next to Zuko's arm and the two looked to its owner. Kuzon stood next to them with an amused smile on his face as he leaned in closer to them.

"Perhaps he is hoping that you will take a lesson from all of it," he told them over the music.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked. "This isn't exactly the kind of place I'd expect to see you."

"I myself would never have pictured me here," Kuzon replied. "However, I have a responsibility to some acquaintances of mine. I am to show you to your hosts."

"What acquaintances?" Zuko asked.

"What hosts? I thought we were only meeting up with one person," Aang said.

"You will see momentarily," Kuzon answered. "Please follow me."

Kuzon led the two confused young men through the crowd of dancing people towards the back wall. Upon reaching it, Kuzon placed his hand on the wall and began to walk its length until he apparently found what he was looking for. He gave Zuko and Aang another quick smile as he pushed open the wall revealing a small walkway.

"Cloak and dagger in a club?" Zuko asked.

"Right this way, gentlemen," Kuzon said.

The corridor itself was darker than the club. The lights were placed just far enough apart to make out the path beneath their feet. Kuzon guided them down what felt like miles worth of corridor before they eventually reached another door. At this point he stopped and turned to them.

"I am not allowed any further than this, but do not worry," he said. "All of these people are your allies. Listen to what they have to say."

With looks of skepticism and confusion on their faces, Aang and Zuko pulled open the door. Inside was a large well lit room ordained with large portraits and a mural of a white lotus as the centerpiece. An enormous table sat in the center lined with chairs. Chairs filled with people both familiar and unknown.

"Uncle Iroh?" Zuko asked, voicing his and Aang's surprise.

"Welcome my friends," Iroh replied as he rose from the table. The other people present rose as well.

"What is all this?" Aang asked. His eyes fell on a woman halfway down the table. "Yangchen?"

"All of your questions will be answered," Yangchen told him as she pointed back towards Iroh.

"_Most_ of your questions," the white haired man beside Iroh corrected.

"We have to keep _some_ secrets," an ancient, senile looking old man chortled. "Otherwise, what's the fun of having a secret society?"

"You've got to be kidding," Zuko said with wide eyed disbelief.

"What?" Aang asked. "You know those guys?"

"Aang, that's police commissioner Jeong Jeong and the mayor of our city."

"Bumi," the crazy looking man smiled.

"Our mayor is named Bumi?" Aang whispered to Zuko.

"What is all this about a secret society?" Zuko asked, pointedly ignoring the question.

"This is The Order of the White Lotus," Iroh explained. "The Order has been around for many centuries. Originally founded by the masters Ran and Shaw who instilled the importance of philosophy, beauty, and wisdom. The Order of the White Lotus has been a guiding force in this city since its inception."

"So you guys basically run the city," Aang said.

"Absolutely not," another man at the table said flatly. He cleared his throat before nodding to Zuko's uncle. "I apologize for the interruption, Iroh."

"By all means, Pian Dao," Iroh smiled.

"We of The White Lotus have never directly interfered with the development of this city. Though both Bumi and Jeong Jeong hold positions of power, no member of the Lotus aided them in their pursuits."

"I voted for Bumi," one of the younger people at the other end of the table said.

"Not what he meant, Kuruk," Yangchen told the man.

"So what are you doing here, Yangchen?" Aang asked.

"And Kuzon," Zuko added. Then he turned to the long haired man at the far end of the table. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're Katara's grandfather Pakku."

"The Order has its own structure," Yangchen explained. "Each one of these men here is a Grand Lotus, the highest ranking members of the Order. Each of them is responsible for choosing and training an apprentice."

"And they would be us," the stoic woman beside her said. "We're getting off track here. Why don't we tell them what it is that they've been invited here for."

"Yes, of course," Jeong Jeong said.

"We have a problem," Iroh told them. "A problem that threatens the entire city."

"The Fire Lord," Aang and Zuko replied in unison.

"Yes."

"So why call us?" Aang asked. "You're some of the most powerful people in the city."

"He's virtually untouchable," Pian Dao said. "There's never been any real evidence that could be used to identify him as the rumored 'Fire Lord'."

"Without evidence there's nothing we can do," Jeong Jeong added.

"What do you mean 'no evidence'?" Zuko asked. "You locked him up once. Do it again!"

"That was a mistake on his part," Jeong Jeong said calmly.

"You must understand, Zuko," Iroh said softly. "What happened to your mother was not something that was planned. Ozai was in a warped state of mind and not thinking through his actions as he usually does. He made a mistake that cost your mother her life, but protected the lives of the citizens of this city for years."

"So what are you going to do?" Aang asked.

"Officially, we aren't going to do anything," Bumi answered. "It's what we're _not _going to do that will make all the difference."

"I don't understand," Zuko said. "What's going on?"

"We have to ask you to bear a heavy burden," Pakku said.

"We need you to face the Fire Lord."

A/N: Short chapter, yes, but I am now promising updates every Monday and Thursday until the end of this fic. With everything that's been going on lately, this will be as much for me as it is for all of you. Thank you all so much for putting up with me.


	17. War Council

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 17

War Council

For the second time in less than a week Aang was standing in an unfamiliar setting. After speaking at length with The Order of the White Lotus, Zuko had convinced them that the Fallen Angels would be an invaluable asset in the effort to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. That was how Aang had come to find himself and his friends waiting in a dilapidated warehouse waiting for Angel and whatever members of her gang she brought with her.

"So why here?" Sokka asked. "I mean I get Serpent's Pass, but why here specifically?"

Because she knows this place," was all Zuko replied. He had no intention of revealing to everyone that this was where Angel's brother had been kept and where he had received his cut.

Sokka was clearly nervous about the area. He had already mentioned the dangers of it being enemy territory. Suki and Katara on the other hand appeared at ease. They must have trusted Zuko's judgment more than Sokka did. Toph was pacing like a caged lion. She was itching for a fight and thankfully it was looking like she would be going home disappointed. At least Aang hoped so.

Everything was moving so fast since the attack on Angel's home. So many people had suffered so much at the hands of one man's influence and now Aang was waiting to have a war meeting over what to do about it. He was just a high schooler, how did he end up here? And why him? Why did it have to be him and Zuko? Was there no one else? Or was there some other reason? Why would Iroh hide things though?

"Hey," Katara interrupted his thoughts. "You okay, Aang?"

"Yeah," he smiled in reply. "Just thinking is all."

The metal door of the warehouse flew open with a resounding bang that reverberated through the walls of the building. At the entrance Aang made out the unmistakable figures of Andy and Lynn as they strode over to the group. Andy's movements were slow and controlled due no doubt to the injuries he sustained. Lynn stood close to his side helping him to maintain balance without being overwhelmed by their size discrepancy.

"Where's Angel?" Andy asked.

"Haven't seen her," Zuko answered.

"How are you moving already?" Toph asked. "Last I heard you were a human pin cushion."

"I'm thick skinned," Andy replied shortly. "How'd you get her to agree to this meeting if you haven't seen her?"

"How'd you know we were going to be here?" Suki asked.

"We have our connections," Lynn answered.

"Exactly," Sokka said. "Controlled release of information."

"And seeing as how you two know, do you really think your boss lady hasn't heard?" Toph asked.

"Good point," Lynn acknowledged. "But how do you know she'll come? She probably thinks it's a trap."

"You know better," another voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned to the new arrivals. Azula was standing beside a tall man with short, almost military style, brown hair. "Even if she were positive it was a trap, Angel would show up anyway."

"Dwight?" Andy asked. "Is that you?"

In response to the question, Dwight stalked up to the behemoth and delivered a right hook to his face.

"What the he-"

"Since I would never hit a lady, that was for Lynn," Dwight explained. "This one's for you."

Another powerful blow to the giant's wounded chest had him nearly doubled over in pain and rage. By the time he was able to regain his footing, Andy's eyes were burning with an intense desire to do the cowboy bodily harm.

"You got two seconds to explain," Andy warned.

"Dax."

"You act like it was our fault!" Andy raged.

"You never did understand," Dwight told him.

"So explain it," Angel's voice came.

All eyes turned upward to the source of the voice, but Angel was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, movement could be seen up in the catwalk. Angel's figure leaped swiftly from beam to beam before catching hold of one and sliding gracefully down. She was clad in the same black formfitting outfit as when she and Zuko had rescued her brother.

"Honestly, I'd love to take a swing at you too right now," Dwight admitted.

"It won't change the fact that he's dead."

"I love you!" Dwight yelled at her. "I love all of you! But the last time I saw my best friend was the _last_ time I ever got to see him and we didn't exactly have a pleasant conversation, did we?"

"I asked him to do that," Angel told him.

"I know."

"I was trying to keep you safe. You finally started to have a life outside the Angels and I didn't want you to give that up."

"I know. But that wasn't your call to make," Dwight replied. "If I had been there I might've-"

"If you had been there, there's no guarantee things would have been the same, better, or worse," Azula cut in. "Instead of arguing among yourselves why don't you grieve your loss and move on?"

Dwight took a deep breath and closed his eyes before letting it out. He stared at each of the Angels before another loud sigh and nodded his head.

"We'll grieve later," Angel promised as she turned to Zuko. "Right now we've got things to discuss."

"We've got a Fire Lord to unseat," Zuko said. "It's time we went on the offensive. What we need is a plan to do it."

"So what do you need from us?" Angel asked.

"As much information as you can give us," Sokka replied. "We need people, places, plans. Anything you have could be useful."

"We've got nothing," Lynn said. "Ozai's always sent people or gone himself when he's had dealings with the other gangs. No one knows where he stays at."

"What about ways of contacting him?" Suki asked.

"You don't contact the Fire Lord," Andy said.

"Reasonable," Azula said. "He would never concern himself with anyone else's thoughts or concerns. As long as he forwards his own ambitions he doesn't care."

"Concerns . . ." Angel echoed quietly.

"What are you thinking?" Aang asked.

"Every few months the gang leaders get together to talk," Angel said. "Well, more to butt heads. It's basically a way for us to minimize the street wars. We hash it out until some sort of agreement is reached. Most of the time it sort of works."

"You don't think they're going to still have one, do you?" Katara asked.

"He has to," Angel said thoughtfully. "There's too much at stake for him if he doesn't."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "I thought you said he didn't care about other people's concerns."

"No, it makes sense," Azula said. "So many different gangs with so much history with each other is no easy task. Just because one man steps in and takes over does not mean that the history and animosity disappear."

"That's true," Suki added. "Fear is a powerful motivator, but that doesn't mean all the anger and hatred is gone."

"Things like that need an outlet," Zuko said. "They need to be managed."

"Exactly," Angel finished. "Even if Ozai were to be against the idea of the meeting, that wouldn't stop the gangs from doing it. They need to look after their own or they lose absolutely everything."

"So how is this supposed to be helpful?" Toph asked.

"If the gangs get together, there's no way Ozai won't make his presence known. He still has to show them he's in charge or they're going to stop being afraid," Angel explained.

"You think he'll be there," Dwight said.

"Or he'll send someone important enough that we can get his attention."

"Where is this meeting supposed to take place?" Zuko asked. "And how do we get in?"

"It's in a parking garage," Andy told them.

"It's pretty close to the more civilized neighborhoods," Lynn went on. "Kind of like neutral territory."

"There's no secret password or anything to get in, you just show up. No problem."

"Wait a minute," Aang said, holding up his hands. "You mean we just waltz into a parking garage that's going to be overflowing with gang members and they let us in? No trouble? Why am I not believing this?"

"As long as you get to a spot not claimed by another gang, you don't have to worry about stirring up any trouble," Angel told them. "And I can help you with that."

"Okay, does no one else see how bad of an idea this is?" Aang asked. "Even if it's only an agent or something of Ozai's, do you really think they'll be by themselves? And so what if they are? What are we gonna do if they're surrounded by gangs that are all working for them?"

"You call them out," Andy growled with a smile. "You call 'em out in front of everybody and they don't have a choice but to go at it with you."

"How does that make sense?" Azula asked. "If Ozai were called out, he would simply order the person or persons foolish enough to fight him killed."

"You don't understand street mentality," Dwight informed her. "It's like issuing a challenge for dominance. No one's gonna get involved with that kind of fight. If he doesn't step up, he runs the risk of losing the control that he has."

"Not to mention that with his own recent losses he doesn't seem so invincible right now," Andy added nursing his wounded arm. "We've showed them he can bleed, now we have to show them he can fall."

"I still don't like this plan," Aang said. "We're risking a lot. If it's a challenge like you're talking about, then we'd have to have just one person to fight wouldn't we?"

"One person for each of his," Angel agreed. "We have to assume the worst case scenario for this if we're really going to do it."

"Then let's assume we're going to be outnumbered," Zuko said. "What do we do then?"

"We'd have to have someone challenge the present head honcho directly," Dwight answered. "One on one fight. Most likely if we're outnumbered though, it'll degrade into a free-for-all between our team and theirs."

"Still, odds would be more favorable if we could arrange a one-on-one fight," Azula said. "If we assume the worst, that means that Ozai will be the one that one of us is fighting."

"Why would it be Ozai?" Katara asked.

"He's the most dangerous," Zuko explained. "He's more dangerous a fighter than anyone else I've seen. He didn't rise to his self designated role through threats and blackmail alone."

"And he has no hesitation," Azula added.

"So whose volunteering?" Dwight asked.

"I'll do it," Andy said.

"No go, big man," Angel said. "You're injured. Man like Ozai would smell the blood in the water."

"Then I'll do it," Zuko volunteered.

"You think that's a good idea?" Katara asked. "I mean, do you think . . ?"

"I can handle it," Zuko said sternly.

"And why shouldn't I do it myself?" Angel asked.

"My family mess," Zuko replied. "I'll clean it up."

"You aren't that capable," Azula said. "I say Aang."

"Me?" Aang asked. "Why me? How did we get to me?"

"You're the most adaptable and capable fighter I've ever seen," Azula admitted begrudgingly. "If anyone here has the capacity to fight Ozai, I believe it's you."

"Why not you? And why aren't you saying anything, Toph?" Aang asked. "You've always been the best at putting people in their place no matter what kind of situation it is. Especially when it comes to beating people up!"

"I've gotta admit, sounds like a lot of fun," Toph said. "But Princess here has a point. I've never seen someone handle fights the way you do."

"It doesn't matter!" Zuko yelled. "I've got this. I'll take care of Ozai."

"There's not much time until the meeting," Angel told them. "We've got about a week. Get yourselves ready by then."

With that the Angels left. Aang looked at each of his remaining friends with a horrible sense of foreboding. In less than seven days there was a very real chance that some of these people would not be with him anymore. And the most likely of these people appeared to be Zuko.

A/N: Another short one, but at least it's on time!


	18. Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 18

Advice

The first thing he noticed was the heat. It choked the air itself, making it difficult to breathe. The next observation was that he was not sweating. Not at all. At last he noticed the dancing flames, the roar they made, and the black smoke that darkened his surroundings. From all around him he could hear the terrified voices of his friends.

"Aang!"

"Aang help!"

"Help us!"

"We need you, Aang!"

"Aang! Aang!"

Aang awoke with a strangled shout as he sat up in bed. A cold sweat covered his body as he checked the time. Not quite midnight. He threw off his blanket and sat on the side of his bed, shaking from either the dream, the cool air on his moistened skin, or both. He wiped the sweat from his brow and moved towards his dresser. After quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a dirty hoody off of his floor, Aang left the confines of the building and escaped into the cold winter night.

Christmas had come and gone without much attention this year. Due to the attack on the Fallen Angel's recreational center, no one much felt the spirit of the season. It was not that they did not want to celebrate so much as it just did not feel right with all that was going on. The new year had just begun and it was already not turning out as Aang had hoped.

He started to run. He needed to clear his mind. All he had been doing since the meeting was worry. It was not as though he had any reason to be concerned though. It was just the most dangerous man in the city and a virtual army of gangs that he and his friends were being asked to stop. Without help. No reason to worry at all.

Aang had no idea how long or far he ran. He simply did his best to focus on his breathing as Gyatso had taught him many years ago. It was not until he saw the sign of The Jasmine Dragon a few blocks down the road that he even had any idea where he was. Part of his mind wondered if Zuko was awake. Another wondered about Iroh. Before he realized it, he was at the door of the tea shop peering inside. To his surprise he could just make out a few people sitting in the darkness of the dining area. The kitchen light was on as well. Without thinking he ran around tot he back of the building and knocked on the kitchen's rear entrance.

"Just a moment," an unfamiliar voice answered. As the door began to open, Aang was greeted by a tall elderly man with long white hair and a matching beard. "I'm afraid the shop is closed for the evening."

"I know," Aang replied as he pulled down his hood. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I would really like to talk to Iroh."

"You must be Aang," the man said. "I am sorry I've yet to meet you. I am Roku, Zuko and Azula's grandfather."

"On their mother's side, right?" Aang smiled as he shook the man's hand. "Zuko mentioned you were here."

"I apologize for not having been present at the meeting, but I had other business to attend to."

"Meeting? You mean you too?"

"Indeed," Roku smiled. "And I sense that meeting is the source of your turmoil."

"Is it that obvious?" Aang slouched as Roku guided him inside.

"My young friend, I would be concerned if you were not troubled," Roku answered kindly as they entered the dining area.

At this point, Aang was not surprised to see the younger members of the White Lotus sitting at the table he had noticed earlier. They each regarded him with a smile or nod and Yangchen pulled a chair down from a neighboring table for him to sit and join them. Aang sat in silence amongst them for a while before his head drooped tot he table with a quiet "thud."

"I don't know what to do," he eventually confessed. "We've got a plan. Sort of. I don't like the chances though. And the stakes are too high if we lose."

"What, may I ask, is the plan?" Roku asked.

"Ideally? Zuko taking on his father in front of all the gangs." Roku gave a a solemn nod of understanding. "Everyone thinks it should be me though. I don't know what to do! I've never faced off with a sociopath with homicidal tendencies! But I don't want to risk my friends' lives just because I'm afraid to risk my own. I don't even know if I could win if I did fight him. Why were we even chosen anyway? Isn't there someone else you guys could ask?"

Roku nodded once again. He stared at Aang long and hard before lacing his fingers together and leaning forward.

"The two of you were chosen at Iroh's discretion," Roku explained. "You see, my boy, Iroh was my apprentice many years ago. I selected him because he has an incredible gift of insight. Truth be told, he himself most likely does not know why it has to be the two of you. Only that it is what must be."

"Well that's comforting."

"May I give you my advice?" Aang nodded appreciatively. "Whatever choice you make, follow through with complete conviction. A decision not acted upon is not a decision at all. Let there be no question in your mind or doubt in your heart. Be decisive and follow through wholeheartedly."

"Okay," Aang began. "Let's say I do fight Ozai. What am I supposed to do to stop him?"

"I believe there is only one recourse," Kyoshi spoke up. "One way to ensure his reign of terror is ended permanently."

"You want me to kill him?" Aang almost shouted.

"It is the best choice," Kyoshi answered coldly. "He must be brought to justice."

"And you say it like it's nothing! Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes." Kyoshi's lack of hesitation in that answer chilled Aang's bones. "I once did battle with a man named Chin. His passion lied in explosives and using them to end lives of anyone he thought beneath him. When I managed to catch up to him he had set a series of charges to demolish a building. We fought until the timer ran down. I was able to escape our battle before the blast, though he did not."

"Then you didn't kill him," Aang said "Not really. He was caught up in his own explosion."

"A matter of perspective," Kyoshi dismissed. "Had Chin managed to escape, I would have fought with him until he lay dead at my feet. There are those who do not value the lives of others and use them as their playthings. They are a cancer to this world and sometimes the only choice one has is to stop them. Sometimes it is necessary to end one life to save others in the name of justice."

The look on Aang's face spoke volumes of his disapproval. The idea of ever taking a life was so utterly unacceptable to him that he could not help but feel some contempt towards Kyoshi. There was nothing to justify taking a life. Nothing.

"I'm not gonna lie to you,"Kuruk began. "Next to you, I'm the youngest person here. I don't have the experience these guys do, but there is one thing I know. You have something great in you. I can see it in your eyes. I can tell you one other thing too. Passivity is the enemy off all great people.

"I met a man named Koh about three years back. A dangerous, vile, wicked man that I could have stopped had I only chosen to take responsibility. Instead, I lost my wife to that madman. When good people do nothing in the presence of wickedness and evil, that's evil enough in itself. Aang, you have to take an active role in shaping the world around you. At least then, even if the out come isn't what you hoped for, you'll know you did all you could."

With mixed feelings of understanding and apprehension, Aang nodded at Kuruk's words. It was true that he felt he had to do this to protect his friends, but it still did not change what they were all asking him to do. To take a life.

"Gyatso always says that all life, no matter how big, small, good, or evil is sacred. That no one has the right to take something so precious away."

Everyone at the table was silent. They each glanced each other before their eyes inevitably fell once again on Aang. This time Yangchen offered her wisdom.

"Aang, you are a kind and loving soul," she told him. "It truly pains me to see you in this horrible situation. However, I believe you must do this for the good of all the people in this city."

"But Gyatso says that this isn't all there is. That nothing ends in death. He says that we have to detach ourselves from this world to find the truth. To find enlightenment."

Aang was struggling now. Grasping at any straw, any flimsy reason to get a different response from these people. Some answer that did not end in death.

"I don't believe that can ever be possible for you, even if you really did wish it," Yangchen said. "Your heart is so filled with love for your friends and family that I doubt you could ever detach yourself from them. Please, Aang. The well being of your friends and this very city need you to make this sacrifice for the good of all."

Aang did not know what to do. He had come here hoping for advice to calm the storm that plagued his mind, body, and soul. That same storm was now a hurricane raging through him, ripping and tearing at his very being. Silently he rose to his feet and ran for the back door. He did not hear the calls of the people behind him as he tried to run from the darkness of the future that loomed over him.

Sleep was no longer a concern for Aang. He simply did not get any. It was not until he had class with Mr. Brandt that he began to feel the full effect of the previous night. His body ached from the late runs that he had not stretched for. His mind was muggy and foggy from the lack of sleep, or rather the fear of his subconscious. He did not even hear Mr. Brandt's dismissal. Only when Mr. Brandt sat on Aang's desk and tapped him did the young man become aware of his surroundings again.

"Anything you want to tell me, Aang?" he smiled supportively.

"Yes," Aang yawned. "But I can't."

"Something to do with the engagement?"

"No," Aang groaned as his head hit the top of the desk. "Mr. Brandt, if something bad, like really _really_ bad, was going to happen, and the only way to stop it was to do something just as bad, what would you do?"

Mr. Brandt stared at Aang long and hard, much in the same way that Roku had. The look in his eyes was far older than what Aang had seen before. It was as if there was something in them that was just . . . more. Aang felt that the next words to come from this man would be the answer. Maybe not to his question, but the answer to a mystery so immeasurably old that no one alive could remember the question.

"Aang, I can understand if you don't want to tell me something or if you can't. That's okay. I want you to listen to me very closely right now. There is absolutely no situation in this world that you can not overcome while still being true to who you are. No answer you can't find without losing yourself. Do you understand that?"

Aang nodded meekly. For one fleeting moment he had though he might get an answer, but it just ended up being teacher motivational stuff. It was not that he was not appreciative. It was just not helpful in this situation. At all.

"Thanks, Mr. Brandt," Aang answered despondently. "I don't think I'm gonna be in class the next few days. Things I have to take care of. Important things, you know?"

"I understand," Mr. Brandt replied. "I have something I want to give you."

Mr. Brandt hastily returned to his own desk. After pulling out and sifting through three of the drawers, he clutched something in his hand victoriously and smiled. He then returned to Aang's said and placed a small, very plain medallion in his hand.

"What is it?" Aang wondered aloud.

"Keep it with you. I have no doubt that it will serve you well when you need it to," was all Mr. Brant said.


	19. A Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 19

A Choice

"We're heading out, Katara," Hakoda said at the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Pakku asked. "I know mahjong can be boring, but it has to be better than being alone in the house all afternoon."

"I'll be fine," Katara smiled.

"And of course she won't be alone," Hakoda added teasingly. "She called Zuko earlier and I'm pretty sure they've set up a date."

"Out, dad!" Katara ordered as she gave him a push.

"See you in a few hours!" he laughed as the door was closed behind him.

As soon as she was alone in the house Katara could feel the anxiety welling up inside of her again. She began to pace back and forth between the living area and kitchen of the small apartment. There was a chance that this was going to change everything. How could it not? All of her priorities were about to shift in a completely different direction. Zuko's too, she hoped. How would he react? What would he do when he found out? Would it change his mind about the upcoming battle, or would it just strengthen his resolve? This new turn of events was bound to change everything.

Katara checked the coffee pot for what must have been the fourth time as her mind ran through the same list of questions she had been asking all morning. Had Grandpa Pakku told her dad what was going on, or was he keeping it from him? Did either one of them know about this new development? Was Suki aware? Ever since the house had kasploded Sokka and Suki had been staying here at the apartment again. What would Iroh think? What would Zuko think? Why was Zuko not there yet? Did something happen to him while on patrol?

All of these questions rolled through her mind in less than a second before cycling through all over again. It was amazing how quickly the worrying had come. She had always thought of herself as a fairly composed young woman who trusted her friends and family to be able to handle themselves, yet here she was practically freaking out. All because of the upcoming battle.

At least that was the reason she told herself.

Steeling her nerves and attempting to calm her stomach, Katara left the kitchen and headed straight for her room. With slight hesitation she lifted the mattress of her bed and pulled something out from under it. She stared at it for a long while as she sat at the foot of the bed just wondering. She needed Zuko to be here for this, she knew that much. She wanted to know so badly, but she was also afraid to find out. She rose from the bed and brought the pregnancy test with her to the living room.

It was another grueling half hour of waiting before Katara heard Zuko's police car pulling up alongside the apartment complex. She stuffed the unused pregnancy test between the cushion and arm of the couch before rushing over to the window to see him getting out. She was already pouring a drink for him when he knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"Katara?" he called.

"In the kitchen," she replied. "Go ahead and sit down."

"What's this all about?" he asked as she entered the room. "It's not like you to call me over when I'm at work. Everything all right?"

"Yeah!" she answered a little too quickly. "Well, no. Maybe. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"Here," she said as she passed him his cup. "Have something to drink." A thought occurred to her and she grabbed it from his hand. "Wait! Better not drink. Are you comfortable?"

"Katara, you're fidgeting," Zuko told her.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just that this is big. Really big. Or I'm wrong and it's nothing. But it could be really big. And you might not like it. I hope you'd like it if I'm right. But it could change everything. And with this whole big fight with the Fire Lord coming up I wasn't sure about talking to you, but-"

"Katara!" Zuko shouted. "You're stalling. What's going on?"

Katara took a deep breath. She was still not sure what to say to him. Whenever she tried to find the words she just ended up blabbering on and on without getting to the point. Finally, she reached down into the couch and pulled out the pregnancy test. She handed it over to him and watched his face, hoping to get an idea of what he might think about all this.

Zuko was clearly confused at first. Then his face shifted from confusion to shock. The change was easy enough to read. His eyes widened in the instant that realization must have dawned on him why Katara would give such a thing to him. He turned the box around in his hands for a moment before stating an observation.

"It's not open," he said, his face falling into an unreadable stone expression.

"I was afraid to do it without you here," Katara explained. "I'm more than two weeks late Zuko. I thought that maybe I might just be late because of the stress and all, but this is a bit much. And it is possible to completely skip once in a while for a number of different reasons, but I just got so nervous and worried that I thought that this would be best."

Zuko nodded in understanding. He still did not say anything about what he was thinking or how he was feeling about all of it though. Something that was worrying Katara just as much as the idea that she might be pregnant.

"Well, I'm here now," he said as he handed it back.

Katara lowered her head as she took the test from him. Without saying anything, she carried it with her towards the bathroom and left Zuko alone. Zuko's entire being was going crazy on the inside. There was no organization, no way of sifting through, and no way of comprehending all of the different things he was experiencing at once. He could not even tell what his thoughts were at the moment let alone voice them, and being alone to wait was certainly not helping any. Thankfully he did not have to wait long.

"It should be ready in just a few minutes," Katara told him as she sat back down. "Zuko, what are we going to do?"

"I have to fight," he answered. "This only strengthens that. I can't risk someone else cleaning up my family's mess, and I won't run the risk of my child being exposed to him."

For the first time that day, Katara truly smiled. Hearing Zuko say those words was all it took. His child. Those two simple words put her biggest concerns to rest.

"I've been thinking about this a lot," she said. "I'm more worried about what we would do life-wise. For now and, you know, down the road."

"Oh, man!" Zuko gasped. "I'm a cop!"

"Yeah, Zuko," Katara laughed. "You have been for a while now."

"No, Katara, I mean I'm a _cop_!" he stressed. "I could get hurt, or even killed! And not just because of Ozai!"

"Zuko, you'll be fine," Katara said. "Calm down. You weren't worried about that before now, were you?"

"I didn't have a reason to be worried before now," he sighed. "If something happened to me, you'd be able to handle it. Now there's someone else who's really going to need me to look after them."

"Maybe," Katara said.

"Even if not now, there will be later," he told her. "I mean, I don't think I'm cut out for the whole parenting thing all things considered, but I know you want kids."

"I think you'd make a wonderful father," Katara said.

"What would I do though?" Zuko asked. "I'd have to find other work. I couldn't be a cop and a dad."

"And I can't go to school and be a mom," Katara added. "Med school isn't something that you can leave and just come back to. There's an incredibly high chance that I would have to give up any chance of a career as a doctor."

"So what should we do?" Zuko asked.

They both knew that he was not really asking her. They both allowed the question to hang in the air as they retreated into themselves. Zuko was absolutely sure that he would be a lousy parent. He had a short fuse most of the time and got angry far too quickly. He was also very easily frustrated. Not to mention he had a history of violence. Granted that violence only happened one time, but the fact was that it happened. To Katara no less. And she was still with him.

Katara was still with him. This amazingly brave, strong, and gentle soul was still with him. The idea that someone like her would give so willingly of herself to him, for him, was hard to believe. Hard to understand. At least at first it was. Over the years she had continuously told him that he was a good man. That no matter how dark and troubling his life had been, he was still a good man. Of course there were scars to show for it, physical and otherwise. Somehow, some way though, he had still pushed through it all with his heart in one piece. Thanks in great part to her. And she said he was good enough. So why did he not think so?

As all of these thoughts were running through Zuko's mind, Katara was going through some thoughts of her own. Unlike Zuko, she had no worries about the child's family and home environment. She had complete faith in Zuko to be the man she knew he was, and that man was great and kind. He would undoubtedly be a good father. The fact that he was so quick to come to the conclusion he would have to chose a new profession was proof enough of that. Which is what caused Katara to feel guilty and selfish.

It was true that she wanted children, but not so soon in her life. Of course she would never give up her own child though, because she did not think she had the strength in her to do so. But that meant giving up the future that she had always wanted for herself. What were the chances that she could actually leave medical school to be a mother and still make it back in? Not just make it back in, but finish? And what if she did accomplish that with a child at home? How much would she have to sacrifice to achieve that? She would miss so many moments. So many milestones. How would she feel if she missed her baby's first steps? Her baby's first word? First laugh? First smile?

Katara knew that she did not have it in her to give up a child for any reason. Giving up a child covered more than just not being the parent though. She could not give up her child for any reason. Not for school, not for a job, not even for her dreams.

"I would give up school for this," she smiled with a tear in her eye. "Even if it meant I could never get back in. I would give up school for this."

"A dad," Zuko said. "I would be a dad. A good dad."

"Not quite," Katara told him. "You'd be a great dad."

"I don't know what I would do, but I'd find something."

"No, you wouldn't," she smiled. "You'd be a policeman. It's in your nature to do the right thing. To stop what you know is wrong. To protect. And I wouldn't deprive our child of seeing the kind of man their father is."

"What if something happened to me?"

"What if the baby were born with a hairy baboon butt?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zuko laughed.

"Nothing," Katara said as she held up the test. She made sure that the results were still covered. "Don't borrow from the future, Zuko. We don't even know if there will be three of us to worry about yet."

"Are you ready to find out?" Zuko asked, his heart pumping faster than he had ever felt before.

Katara nodded. Slowly, Katara opened her hand and they looked at the results together.

Negative.

They both sat in silence just staring at the test for a moment longer before Zuko laid back on the couch.

"Relieved?" Katara asked.

"Actually, I feel a little disappointed."

"Yeah," Katara sighed as she laid down with him. "Me too."

"It's better this way though," Zuko said. "I mean, this is definitely not the best time."

"No, it's really not," Katara chuckled. Then Zuko noticed her tears.

"Someday though," he said, pretending not to notice them. "Definitely someday. I want to prove you right after all."

A/N: Sorry for the unannounced week long hiatus. My wife is now on pre-mobilization orders and I will not see her for two months. I wanted to spend every free minute with her. Once she gets back I'll only have her for a week before she mobilizes for another year. Thank you for your understanding. Next chapter stars either Ty Lee or Sokka and Suki! Haven't decided yet. Let me know who you want to see!


	20. Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 20

Dream

For the first time that she could recall, Ty Lee did not wave back to the flirtatious cat calls, car horns, and wolf whistles that she got as she ran down the city sidewalks in her usual work out clothes. These consisted of a vibrant tie dye sports bra and bright pink tight shorts. Today, she was on a mission. Ever since Rou surprised her back at school with his confused revelation she had been trying to convince her daddy to teach her more about how to defend herself. Unfortunately, he was so against the idea that he barely listened to her pleas.

"Hey, Jiayi!" Ty Lee said as she entered her favorite diner.

"Hello, dear," Jiayi smiled in return as she rushed passed with a tray of food. "Go ahead and have a seat, I'll be right back!"

"It's okay," Ty Lee waved. "Daddy asked me to meet him here. Has he shown up yet?"

"Afraid not. He shouldn't be too long though. If I remember right, this is about the time he gets off duty at the Bei Fong's, isn't it?"

Ty Lee planted herself at the counter wondering what her father could possibly want to see her about. Perhaps she had finally worn him down and he would listen to her request! No likely, but a girl could hope. What was bothering her most about the situation at the moment was that he had started her training years ago by teaching her how to use pressure points, but he had never continued the lessons. Why teach her only a minimal amount of self defense and not elaborate? Did he want her to continuously need rescuing? Did he even realize how helpless that made her feel?

Ty Lee was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not hear the ringing of the bell as the diner door opened a few feet away from her. As the door pushed open, two men in business suits stepped in along with a young lady in tow. Upon noticing Ty Lee sitting at the counter just inside the door, the girl shouted in surprise.

"It's her!"

This got not only Ty Lee's attention, but the attention of just about everyone in the diner. Ty Lee turned just in time to see the girl charging towards her and the two men in suits. Instantly, she leaped from her seat and attempted to hold the girl off. As the girl lunged for her, Ty Lee grabbed her arm and dug her free hand's fingers into the pressure point between the girl's shoulder and collar bones.

"Hey!" one of the men screamed as the girl dropped to one knee. "

"Wait wait wait!" the girl cried out. "This is all just a misunderstanding!"

Before things could escalate any further, Jiayi was standing between everyone. She was not sure what she was going to do, but thankfully nothing was necessary. It was at this time that Kuzon stepped calmly into the diner and took in the whole situation.

"Enough!" he stated firmly as he strode passed the two men. "Ty Lee, this is not what you think it is." He pulled Ty Lee's grip loose and helped the young lady to her feet.

"Sorry," the girl said. "That was my fault. I just got so excited about finally meeting you after all this time that I guess I couldn't help myself."

"Why would you be so excited about meeting me?" Ty Lee asked, suspicion in her voice.

"Let us all sit down and calm ourselves first, Ty Lee," Kuzon said. "I can explain everything."

So it came to be that Ty Lee found herself sitting in a booth with her daddy and these three strangers. The two men looked like something straight out of a military secret service movie while the girl look a little more . . . plain. She was dressed in casual clothes, much the same as Ty Lee would have been wearing if she had not been out for a run. Short cropped hair fell along the frame of her face until it stopped at the smile that looked like it had been plastered there since she laid eyes on Ty Lee.

"Okay, Daddy, what's going on?" Ty Lee demanded. With all of the dangers about right now, she could not help but be worried about who these people were. Jiayi had mentioned men in suits coming to look for her before and with the Fire Lord running around Ty Lee was not about to trust people she did not know.

"Ty Lee, I would like you to meet Ella," her father introduced.

"Ella Rose," the girl beamed as she reached across the table to shake Ty Lee's hand. "I've wanted to meet you ever since these guys told me about you!"

"And just what did they tell you?"

"That you're perfect for my song!" Ella said excitedly.

"Back up," Ty Lee said, shaking her head. "What song? What are you talking about?"

"Allow me, please," one of the two men said. "We represent a recording studio. Ms. Rose here is an up and coming song writer. She came to us with a song that we believe is going to be the next big hit, but-"

"But no one is willing to sing a song that a kid wrote," Ella sighed. "I'd do it myself, but I don't exactly have all that much confidence about going up in front of people and singing."

"And what makes you think that I sing?" Ty Lee fished.

"We were here during a celebration," the second man spoke up. "Some kind of party? And engagement or something? You sang The Book of Love and we haven't been able to think of any voice better suited for Ms. Rose's song."

"These people would like you to sing Ms. Rose's song for their record studio, Ty Lee," Kuzon summed up.

Sing a song. For a recording studio.

"You mean you want me to sing? Professionally?"

"That has always been your dream," Kuzon smiled. "I believe this is a good opportunity for you."

"My dream," Ty Lee echoed.

She could just picture it. Standing on a stage surrounded by thousands of people all waiting to hear her. All of them with their eyes on her as she sings and dances and fills them with a happiness that she can give them. A way to make so many people feel joy and happiness that would also make her feel the same. She could live her dream. There was only one thing.

"My friends," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this."

"What?" Ella asked with disappointment. "What do you mean? Why not?"

"Ty Lee, may I have a word with you?" Kuzon asked politely as he ushered her out of the booth. "Please give us just a moment."

Ty Lee allowed her daddy to bring her up to the counter and sit her down. She did not protest in the slightest as he began to speak.

"What is going on, Ty Lee?" he asked. "This is what you have always wanted."

"I know you know, Daddy," Ty Lee said. "You know what's going on right now. You know what everyone is doing and what could happen."

Kuzon nodded quietly.

"I do," he admitted. "I also know that it is not your responsibility. No one is asking you to fight."

"That's just it!" Ty Lee groaned. "You don't get it at all, do you? My friends are all risking their lives to stop someone who's trying to hurt everyone. _Everyone_. Tophy and Azula are going to stand up and fight. I can't just sit back in comfort while they do. That's why I want you to teach me again!"

"You must understand that it is my duty to protect you," Kuzon told her. "I would never be able to live with myself if I allowed something to happen to either you or Toph."

"But you're still going to let her fight," Ty Lee pointed out.

"I have no say in stopping her," Kuzon answered. "I do have a say in stopping you."

"I am not going to watch while they risk everything!" Ty Lee told him. "I will protect them no matter what you say. I'm tired of being the weak one. I'm tired of being the one who needs protecting. I'm not asking you to teach me how to defend myself. I'm demanding you teach me how to protect my friends!"

Kuzon could only stare into his daughter's eyes. There was so much fire and determination there. Sadly, regardless of determination, there was less than a week to teach her. It would not matter how well he taught even if he did concede. It would be entirely dependent on the kind of student that she would be. However, if he did not teach her, he knew that she would join the battle anyway. He could tell when he was defeated.

"You must promise me something," Kuzon said. "If you are ever caught in a situation that is too much for you, if your life is truly in danger of being lost, you must run."

"Daddy, I can't-"

"You. Must. Run," he ordered with tears in his eyes. "Promise me that. I do not think I could survive losing you as I lost your mother."

Ty Lee could not answer. She could feel the lump of emotion in her throat and the tears welling in her eyes, but they were not enough to derail her thoughts. She had to fight. She had to protect her friends with everything she had. She swallowed both her fear and her father's as she nodded in agreement to his request.

"I promise," she finally managed to say.

"Then I will teach you," he smiled sadly. "But before we can move forward, I believe that you owe Ms. Rose an answer."

The two of them did their best to compose themselves by wiping away their tears and clearing their throats. It was painfully obvious to the both of them the kind of emotions that they were trying and failing to hide as they walked back towards the booth. Then they laughed at their own pitiful attempts to hide the fear.

"Did we miss a good joke?" Ella asked as they sat. Ty Lee shook her head and laughed again.

"I'm sorry about that," she began. "Look, I've got a lot of really big stuff going on in my life right now."

"I understand," Ella sighed.

"I really would like to sing your song though," Ty Lee told her. "Do you think you could maybe ask me again? In about a week or so?"

Ella's face lit up all over again. She grabbed hold of Ty Lee's hand and shook it furiously.

"I would be more than happy to ask you again!" she agreed. "And I hope you're ready for it when I do! As much as you want to sing my song, I'm dying to hear it even more!"

"Alright then!" Ty Lee grinned as she returned the handshake with just as much enthusiasm. "I'll see you in about a week and we can try this again!"

A/N: I know it's late and short, but I had minor surgery yesterday and didn't feel much like working. Next chapter staring Sokka and Suki! What are they doing to prepare for the upcoming battle?


	21. Intelligence

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 21

Intelligence

"You are absolutely going to love him!" Sokka told his wife as they approached the hotel desk. "He's smart and wise and talented and funny and-"

"I get it, Sokka," Suki said with a weary smile. "You've been going on and on about him since you blew up the house."

"Sorry," he replied, enthusiasm never wavering. "I'm just so excited to get to see him again!"

"I gathered that."

As the two of them reached the desk, Sokka smiled and began bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"We're here to see Wang Fire," he announced. "Can you please tell us which room he's in?"

"Mr. Fire?" the receptionist repeated. "That would be room five twelve. Would you like me to call your arrival?"

"Yes, please," Suki answered. "Please let him know that Suki and Sokka are here."

"Very well."

"This is so exciting!" Sokka said again as he pulled Suki to the elevator door.

"Wang Fire? That's a pretty weak cover."

"It's a great cover! Who would go looking for a name like Wang Fire?"

In almost no time at all Sokka and Suki stood outside the door of room five twelve. Sokka could barely contain his excitement and he knocked on the door. Nonstop. Until it opened. A middle aged man with crows feet around his sharp eyes answered. Before anything could be said in the way of greeting, Sokka wrapped his arms around the man and squeezed as he hopped in place.

"It's so awesome to have you here, Master Pian Dao!"

"It's good to see you too, Sokka," Pian Dao replied as he pried Sokka's vice like grip off. "And you must be Suki."

"It's an honor, sir," she replied as she shook his hand. "Sokka is very fond of you, and I've recently become a big fan of your work."

"Thank you," Pian Dao smiled as he ushered his two guests in. "Has Sokka told you of the things he learned during his week with me?"

"He's told me that he learned something really cool, but he's never given me details," Suki admitted.

"I am so grateful to whoever put my name in that contest!" Sokka grinned. "It was one of the best weeks ever. _Ever_."

"You're welcome," Pian Dao smiled.

"Wait. You put his name in?" Suki asked.

"Not me actually," Pian Dao admitted. "However, a friend of mine highly recommended that I meet you so I made sure yours was the name announced. I don't believe anyone entered a formal contest entry form."

"Iroh!" Sokka shouted. "It was Iroh, wasn't it?"

Pian Dao only smiled as he crossed the room to get his bag. He hoisted it up onto the one bed in the room and opened it, revealing two beautifully crafted sheathes with ornate hilts. He removed one from the bag and held it for a moment before drawing the blade. A length of steel as long as Sokka's arm and black as night sang as it slid free from its cover.

"Wow," Sokka said, his voice barely audible.

"This blade was forged centuries ago by my ancestor. The technique used to create such a blade have long been lost, but I assure you there is no stronger steel."

"It's beautiful," Suki said. "But why did you bring it?"

"Sokka, during the week we spent together I came to know you as a scientist, an inventor, an eccentric, and a man. A unique individual the likes of which I have never before had the honor of knowing. You have shown an immeasurable amount of creativity, versatility, and intelligence. These are the traits that define the greatest of warriors and swordsmen, and these are the traits that define you. It would be my honor if you would accept this gift to help you in your upcoming battle."

"Master."

It was all Sokka could manage as he took the blade in his hands. Pian Dao was entrusting him with a treasured family heirloom that was supposed to be passed on to his own child. The fact that the man had no child to pass this priceless gift onto spoke volumes of his faith and kinship with Sokka.

"Though we have only known each other for a short time, I am certain you are the most worthy man I have ever met."

"Thank you, Master Pian Dao," Sokka bowed. "I will do my best to be worthy of your gift."

"Of that I have no concern," his master smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Sokka," Suki said as she kissed his cheek.

"As grateful as I am, Master," Sokka said. "I actually did want to speak with you about something."

"What might that be?" Pian Dao asked.

"I know that the White Lotus has been keeping tabs on the Fire Lord. I also know that a guy like him would never just sit by as his higher ups got taken out. One of the Fallen Angels killed the five men that were in charge of the attack on their recreation center."

"We are aware of this. Fire Lord Ozai has taken no action toward the Angel called Monster. This concerns us because we know Ozai is aware of where Monster is right now and it would be easy for him to finish what his men started."

"See, that's the thing," Sokka said. "If Ozai isn't doing anything about Monster killing those guys, maybe they weren't as high up in the ranks as we would have thought. Angel told us that they were there when Ozai first took over Serpent's Pass, but he's not concerned with losing them. He seems obsessed with power, so it makes sense that he would surround himself with it, right?"

"You are suggesting that he has more dangerous people under his command," Pian Dao concluded.

"That's not a question, is it?" Sokka groaned as his face fell. "You already know."

"I'm afraid we do," Pian Dao nodded solemnly. "From what we have been able to gather, Fire Lord Ozai has at least three people that answer directly to him. Other than that he has given them near limitless freedom to handle situations as they see fit."

"Do we even want to know?" Suki asked.

Pian Dao returned to his bag and pulled out three small folders. He laid each of them out on the bed before addressing the two of them again.

"Please understand that this was not kept from you with the intention of withholding information. We merely wanted to confirm all of the intelligence gathered in these dossiers before subjecting any of you to the rumors about these individuals before providing you with baseless propaganda."

"Which is worse?" Sokka asked. "Rumors or truth?"

"I won't sugar coat things for you, these are all very dangerous people. The first is a man very similar to Ozai himself." Pian Dao held up a photo of a man in his mid to late twenties with long sideburns. "His name is Zhao and he is motivated by the pursuit of power. His loyalty to Ozai is believed to be because of Ozai's natural charisma and magnetism to individuals such as Zhao. Most likely Ozai has made some sort of promise to award him with some sort of authority in the near future if his plans are successful.

"Zhao himself is skilled in two different styles of martial arts and has proven himself more than capable of handling multiple opponents. He does, however, have a tendency to lose control. He becomes so focused on destroying his opponents that he becomes less aware of the world around himself. Our sessions together have taught you the folly of that, Sokka."

"Yes," he nodded as he rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Yes, they have."

Pian Dao moved to the next folder and revealed the photo of an elderly woman with a kind smile and long white hair.

"I think you grabbed the wrong photo, sir," Suki said.

"That is the last mistake most of this woman's opponents ever make," Pian Dao said seriously. "Her name is Hama, and she has been destroying people since long before either of you were born. She has mastered the martial style of Tai Chi and added her own disgusting twist to the art that is both terrifying and deadly. She has bested and killed practitioners half her age and in their prime. We are unsure as to why she works for or with the Fire Lord at this time, but it would not be surprising if she were doing it simply to pass the time."

"That is one twisted old woman," Suki shuddered.

"What quality that makes her the most deadly is not that she is an unexpected opponent. For some reason, in multiple situations her opponents have simply frozen up just before she strikes them down. At first we assumed that it was due to her unprecedented agility and strength that simply caught her adversaries off guard, however in one fight it was recorded that this phenomenon happened multiple times to her opponent who was of master class. We do not know what her secret is, and we do not know how to prevent her from using it."

"I'm going to be having nightmares over these two," Sokka said. "Please tell me you didn't save the worst for last."

"Truthfully, I'm not sure myself," Pian Dao answered. He removed the picture from the third dossier and revealed the face of a large, bald man with thick black facial hair and a tattoo on his forehead in the shape of an eye turned on its side. "We know next to nothing about this man. For as many resources we have at our disposal and the time we have put into this investigation, we have turned up nothing but stories. We have only confirmed three things. Number one: he is a assassin that will work for anyone who can pay his price. Number two: he will commit himself completely to the duration of a contract. If it takes years to get the job done, then he will spend years getting the job done. Number three: he has never revealed his tactics to anyone. We have no idea what sort of tactics he may use in a fight or if he will even fight in the presence of onlookers."

"Well let's hope he won't," Sokka said. "We already know we're going to have a big audience."

"Let's hope that he does," Pian Dao contradicted. "I'd hate to think of his alternatives to eliminating a target in a large and aware crowd if he would prefer not to be seen while killing."

Sokka and Suki both gulped hard at the thought.

"We should tell the others," Suki said.

"Before you leave I'd like to say one more thing," Pian Dao said. "You know that we of the White Lotus can not be directly involved with what is happening. I want you to know that your friends Zuko and Aang were not chosen because of proximity or relation to any members of the Order. We have all placed our futures in their hands, and yours by association, because we have faith that you will be able to accomplish what is being asked of you. You are all amazing individuals, gifted in ways that you yourselves may not even be aware of yet. We entrust our futures to you because we believe in your futures as well."

Sokka and Suki both bowed their heads in gratitude and respect to Pian Dao before turning for the door. The future was looking more bleak and darker by the day, but these people had faith. All of these amazing men and women believed that they could direct the course of the future by taking a stand when no one else could. They both silently prayed that their faith and trust was not misplaced.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Every time I tried to upload this yesterday I got a blank white page for my trouble. Anyway, Azula stars in the next chapter. Why did Dwight ask to have the day off? And who is that other girl he's with? Find out on Thursday!


	22. Jealous

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 22

Jealous

"Okay, just remember to pull the coffee cake out in about twenty minutes, and the other two only need about half an hour," Dwight said as he walked Mang through the kitchen. "If it gets busy and you want to try your hand at some of these, I've gone ahead and left a few of my easier recipes over here on the counter below the order up window."

"I've got it, cowboy," Mang told him. "I'm not a kid. I've worked my way around a kitchen before."

"Good luck today," he smiled as he headed for the swinging door. Azula stood waiting just through on the other side with her arms folded over her chest.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Cleared the day off with your uncle," Dwight answered, smiling never wavering. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before speeding passed her. "I'll see you tonight!"

"You still haven't told me where you're going!" Azula called after him.

Too late. The front door of the tea shop closed behind him with the tinkling of the bell sounding his exit. Azula huffed an annoyed sigh as she tried to shake him from her mind. She had more important things to do than think about that stupid cook. What did it matter to her that he took a day off without asking her or even bothering to let her know? The fool could have at the very least let her do the cooking since Mang would inevitably screw something up. She was likely to burn down the kitchen. What could be so important that he would just take an unannounced day off?

"Uncle!" Azula yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, Azula?" Iroh answered as he began his descent.

"I'm taking the day off," she said flatly. "I'm leaving now."

"I would have thought you had already left," Iroh said in a bewildered tone. "Dwight told me you had an important date today."

"A date?" she asked. "I don't remember making any plans with him today."

"Perhaps it is a surprise!" Iroh beamed. "You should probably wait until he calls for you."

"I think I'd rather just go now," she said. "I don't like surprises."

Considering how well he managed to avoid and hide from her, Azula was finding it remarkably easy to tail Dwight through the city. He made no attempts to mask his path and seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was following him. Either he had anticipated she was going to come after him or he genuinely did not know she was there. She was betting on the former.

The man was so infuriating. He was purposely taking her on a wild goose chase through the city for some sort of surprise that she was most likely not even going to enjoy. She hated surprises and she hated these kinds of games. She always won them and he knew it. Finding out what he was up to was not even posing a decent challenge at this point. It was most likely that he was trying to arrange a picnic or some other form of private time with her, deliberately trying to make her waste time while she could be doing something that was actually productive.

Dwight's pace finally began to slow upon nearing the center of the city. Just as she predicted, he headed straight towards the park that separated the city districts. It was at least twice the size of the park that Azula knew Zuko and the others frequented. It held within its borders many paths that led through trees, around decorative fountains, more than one playground, and many gazebos that could be rented out for any number of occasions. Azula silently hoped he had not done anything so stupid as that.

Mercifully Dwight continued to move forward on his mission of secrecy without giving his surroundings much attention at all. He moved swiftly passed the gazebos, rushed around the crowds on the walkways, and paid no mind to the tree enclosed sections that he passed through. It was apparent to Azula that whatever he was planning simply had to be at the lavish fountain in the center of the park. There just was no other place left if he followed the path any farther. Taking into account that she was always right, Azula was not surprised in the least when Dwight eventually paused just in front of said fountain. He took a quick glance around and then began to stride with renewed purpose towards a destination that Azula could not see. Or at least she thought that she could not see it until he stopped in his tracks behind another woman.

Azula watched with an odd sensation sitting in her stomach as Dwight's hands reached around the woman from behind. She had not noticed him and jumped slightly when his hands fell over her eyes. The woman spun around quickly and leaped into his arms, her own encircling his neck. She had a round, full face with short faded brown hair and she smiled so brightly. The feeling in Azula's stomach only worsened when the woman opened her eyes in shock at the realization that Dwight's hair was so short. When Dwight took her by the wrists and held her hands away from him, Azula could feel herself begin to relax. She saw the look on the other woman's face go from shocked to horrified, then it settled concerned. Dwight took her in his arms again at that point, holding her so gently that Azula felt she would be sick.

Rage burned so brightly within Azula that she felt like going right over there and tearing him a new one. What was all of that talk about caring about her? Wanting her to open up to him, trust him? Had he not said that if she gave him the chance to hurt her that he would not? What was all of this then? She wanted so badly to just beat him to a bloody pulp and leave whatever was left of him for the other woman, but instead Azula turned around and began walking back to the tea shop.

* * *

Azula was beginning to feel better now. She wiped the sweat off of her face with the back of her sleeve as she observed two hours of hard work. Everything in the room was in order with the bed properly made, the clothes put away, and all of the strewn about odds and ends put in more acceptable places. Almost everything. She turned to the bookcase next to her and pulled the stereo down very carefully. She then made her way over to the open window and tossed it down to the rest of Dwight's possessions in the back alley near the dumpster. There went the last trace of Dwight having ever shared Zuko's room. Yes, she was feeling much better.

"Azula!" Uncle called up the stairs. "I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you are working on up there, but there is a guest asking to see you!"

"I'll be down in just a moment, Uncle," she replied with satisfaction.

Azula took a few moments to straighten her clothes and make sure her hair was in its proper place before stepping out the door and shutting it tightly. Dwight was in for an unpleasant surprise when he got back from gallivanting with his little trollop. She could hardly wait to see the look on his face. A few hurried steps down the stairs and Azula prepared to greet whomever it was that awaited her.

"You must be Azula."

She froze. The voice was new, but the face certainly was not. Azula's eye twitched only once as a cold fury ran through her veins. It was _her_.

"I am," Azula answered icily. "And just who are you?"

"I'm Naomi," the woman answered sweetly. "I'm a friend of Dwight's."

"A friend you say?" Azula asked. "Just what kind of friend?"

"An old one," Naomi answered vaguely. "Can we sit and talk for a bit?"

Azula followed Naomi to one of the booths, but she did not sit. She preferred to stand and look down on this "old friend" of that no good, lying, manipulative-

"I want to thank you, Azula."

"Thank me for what?" Azula asked without thinking.

"Dwight told me all about you," Naomi explained. "Everything you've done for him. I want to thank you for that."

"And when did Dwight find the time to tell you these things?"

"This morning," she answered without hesitation. "Today's the first day I've seen him in months. You see, I don't live here in the city."

"Do tell," Azula said, crossing her arms. It did not surprise her that Dwight's floozy would be someone he could easily get away from due to her living arrangements.

"Not anymore anyway," Naomi continued, shaking her head. "Dwight helped me escape."

"Escape? You'll have to elaborate on that."

"Dwight found me," the woman clarified. "Eight, maybe nine years ago now. I was only twelve years old and living on the streets. Dwight found me all by myself and looked after me. We were all that each other had. A few years later something happened that pushed him into joining a gang called the Fallen Angels."

"Something pushed him into that?" Azula asked, taking the seat across from Naomi. "The way he tells it you would think he had wanted to do it."

"I suppose a part of him did," Naomi admitted, "but I think he would have preferred it just being the two of us. We were each other's family. He felt like it was his job to take care of me and that he wasn't supposed to need help to do that."

"So what happened then? What made him decide to become a Fallen Angel?"

"They had the means of getting me to a better place. A place far away from Serpent's Pass. A place that could help us. Both of us, if he hadn't been too stubborn to go. He needs help, Azula."

Azula just blinked at Naomi's statement. So far everything the woman was saying had been truthful, meaning that Dwight might not be the two timing jerk that Azula had believed him to be just a few minutes ago. This new bit of information was truly a surprise though. What would make this person believe Dwight needed help? He was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"What happened?" Azula asked again.

"He killed someone, Azula."

That was unexpected. Azula's mind reeled for a few moments as she processed the information. It did explain a few things. Most importantly it explained why her father had backed off that night here in the Jasmine Dragon. He knew that Dwight would definitely pull the trigger. But why had she not been aware of that? How could she have missed something so altering to a person's psyche?

"How did it happen?"

"I was only fifteen years old," Naomi began. "One of the gang leaders had taken an unhealthy interest in me. He would send his gang out looking for us everyday to try and force me to him. We mostly hid, but sometimes Dwight had to fight to keep me out of his hands. One day it was just too much. They dragged both of us in front of that – that thing." Azula could see the tears of fear and anger at the memory welling up in Naomi's eyes. "He started ripping and tearing at my clothes. He put his hands on me. I wasn't even sure if Dwight was still alive let alone conscious. I was screaming and crying, begging for someone or something to make it all stop. Then it did. In one horrifyingly freeing moment, it did.

"I've always assumed Dwight had taken the gun from one of the two guys that was holding him. I can't even remember if I actually heard the gunshot before I felt the blood on my face. The gang leader fell on top of me and I couldn't stop screaming even after Dwight pushed his body off of me. He doesn't say anything about it, but I knew something broke in him that day. He wasn't quite the same even after joining the Angels. He would play with the kids and help around the rec center in the days leading up to when Angel and her friends got me out of Serpent's Pass and into a home that took care of me and got me the help I needed to recover from what happened. Dwight didn't come with me. That was the hardest part.

"We've kept in touch over the years, though. He's never been quite the same as he was back then, but recently he's been getting better. He's been more openly affectionate with me again. He's barely done more than hold my hand since that day. It's like he's been afraid of touching me, or maybe even just establishing that deep of a connection with someone again. But for the first time in years today he actually hugged me. I think you're the reason why he was able to do it."

Suddenly, Azula was feeling quite strange. There was this pain in her chest and another in her stomach. Not quite the same kind of sensation as when she saw Dwight with Naomi in the park, but fairly similar. Oh no. Was it possible that she was starting to feel guilty?

"Why do you think it has anything to do with me?" Azula asked.

"Because you're the only thing Dwight could talk about today," Naomi laughed. "His face was so alive! Just like when we were kids and he would tell me every night about our big amazing future that we were going to have once we got out of Serpent's Pass. It has to be you, Azula. There's no other explanation."

Azula was beginning to find her hands very interesting as she folded them over and over in her lap. She could not bring herself to look Naomi in the eye for some reason. She felt like she had betrayed this woman, even though they barely knew each other. More confusing still was the fact that Azula was aware she was feeling _bad_ about doing it. That had never happened before.

"I haven't done anything," Azula told her.

"Maybe you don't need to," Naomi said. "I love Dwight. I love him very much and I would do absolutely anything for him. He is my family, and I know him better than anyone else ever has. I've always hoped that some day he'd meet someone that could say they would know him better than anyone else ever will. I'm not going to do something so mean as to ask you to promise me that you'll do that, but I do want you to promise me something."

"And what would you have me promise?"

"I want you to promise that you'll be true to your feelings for him, whatever they are."

Azula almost laughed before she managed to hide it with a cough. The last time she had been true to her feelings for Dwight she had destroyed virtually everything that he owned. After promising Naomi that she would try to do as she asked and then being sworn to secrecy not to say anything about the visit, Azula showed Naomi out and went back to work in the tea shop.

It was just before closing time that Dwight came home from wherever else he had decided to be for the day. Azula said nothing and simply waited for the inevitable yell that came with Dwight's discovery of his missing possessions. She climbed the steps two at a time until she reached the top and found him standing in the hallway just staring at her.

"I made a mistake," she said.

"A mistake?" he yelled. "Azula, where's my stuff?"

"In the alley," she said with a weak half smile. "From the window in your room."

"What?" he screamed. "Why?"

"Because I made a mistake," Azula explained. "I followed you this morning. I saw you with that woman and I thought-"

"You thought I was cheating on you?" Dwight asked, his voice much more quiet.

"Yes," Azula admitted.

Dwight walked over to her with a look on his face that seemed torn between anger and amusement. He took her in his arms and hugged her before a strained laugh escaped him.

"You must care an awful lot about me to hate me that much," he chuckled.

"It's your fault," she said. She felt her arms reach up around his back and she pulled him closer to her. For the first time as she pressed the side of her head into his chest she felt small while she was with him. "If you had just told me what was going on, I never would have thought that."

"Yeah, you're not blaming me for this," he said. "This is just as much your fault."

"I can forgive you if you can forgive me," Azula told him. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do in a relationship?"

"Yeah," Dwight nodded. They stood there in each other's arms for a long, quiet moment before Dwight spoke again. "By the way, you do know that stereo was your brother's right?"

A/N: Late at night, but still on time! Booyah! And now we know Dwight's back story. In the next chapter, we'll be looking into what's going through Toph's mind. See you on Monday. And please drop me a line and/or review, they keep me motivated which should help keep me on time. Oh, and be sure to check out my profile for my last big announcement.


	23. Her Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 23

Her Way

Toph's feet were bouncing to the beat of her headset as she sat lazily in the armchair of the living room. She had to admit that the long skirt she was wearing was more comfortable than she would have thought. She had decided to try to get used to the whole idea of wearing one for the wedding. Of course since Aang also preferred her hair down she planned on wearing it that way at the wedding for him, so she was doing that too. It swayed over the arm of the chair as she swayed her head with the rhythm.

She was only vaguely aware of Aang and their parents as they discussed plans for the wedding. The last time Toph had paid any attention to what was being said they were debating something about the color scheme. Like she cared about that. It was not until something was thrust into her face and a pungent aroma assaulted her nose that she pulled off the headset and started paying attention again.

"What the heck!" she yelled as the offending object was pulled away.

"Honey, we need you to pick one," her mother told her. "Which do you like better? This smell? Or this one?"

Toph could barely tell any difference between the two scents as her mother continuously pushed one under her nose and then the other. After the third cycle of "this one or this one" and too many face fulls of whatever her mother kept shoving at her, Toph grabbed her mother's wrists and pushed them away.

"Look, I don't care," she answered flatly. "I already told you that all I want is an outdoor ceremony. Everything else you guys can figure out."

"I'm still against that," Lao interjected. "What if it rains? Or the wind is blowing too strongly?"

"Then we'll deal," Toph replied. "Rain won't kill us and the worst the wind could do is blow some stuff over. I already caved and let you invite all your business partners, so you're gonna let me have this. Okay?"

"Alright, dear," Lao conceded. "But at least try to help your mother."

"What do you think, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked. "Which one of those do you like better?"

"Huh? What?" was all that Aang managed.

"Are you all right, Aang?" Gyatso asked as he pat his son on the back.

"I'm fine, Gyatso," he told him. "I just need-"

"Some air," Toph finished quickly as she grabbed his hand. "We're gonna go out for a bit. You guys go ahead with the whole planning thing and don't call us if you need anything!"

With that, Toph rushed out the door with her fiancé in hand. It was kind of cool to think of him in those terms. Her fiancé. Toph had never really thought about marriage as a reality before. Sure she joked about it with him back during Sokka and Suki's wedding, but she had never _really_ thought about it before. The only thing that could prevent it from becoming a reality now was just a few days away though.

"You're worried, aren't you?" she asked when she finally started to slow down.

"Aren't you?" Aang asked. "I mean this is the Fire Lord we're supposed to be going up against. He single handedly brought Serpent's Pass to its knees a few years back and it only took his name to get everyone to cave to him when he got back."

"Not everyone," Toph pointed out. "And aren't you the one that made the big speech about fighting back?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think that I'd be doing it so directly," Aang admitted. "I figured . . . I don't know what I figured."

"So what're you gonna do?" Toph asked. "You gonna let your fear of someone getting hurt stop you?"

"People are going to get hurt whatever I do," Aang stated evenly. "It's what's expected of us that I'm afraid of. Zuko's insisting on fighting, and everyone says there's only one way to stop the Fire Lord. Everyone says he has to die. They want either me or Zuko to kill his dad."

Toph lowered her head solemnly. Of course she could never empathize with something like that. She knew her old man could be an incredible pain in the butt, but looking back on everything it was nothing compared to Zuko's dad.

"Even if Zuko's okay with doing something so drastic, I don't think he could handle it," Aang continued. "He's already a man teetering on the edge of what he's going to become. He's so afraid of turning out like Ozai that he's pushed himself in the opposite direction. It's a good thing, but there are still dark places inside of him. If he thinks he has to kill someone to bring about justice, what's he going to do to the next person who manages to worm their way through the system? Zuko could end up a violent mess and go vigilante or something."

"I hadn't even thought of that," Toph admitted.

"And it's not like I could ever kill someone," Aang went on. "You know me, Toph. I feel guilty if I realize I've stepped on an ant colony. But if I don't do something, Zuko will. I love the guy like a brother and everything, but I don't have confidence in him to not be warped by an experience like that. Every second that I think about this I feel more and more like it's supposed to be me in Zuko's place, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do when I'm there."

The two of them walked in silence for a long time. Toph held Aang's hand tightly, refusing more with each step to let go. She knew that he was going to come to this conclusion eventually. He was not the kind of guy to let others throw themselves into danger before him. He cared so much about so many people she was surprised his heart had not shattered into a million little pieces by now. All she could do was be there for him in these last few days before everything came to an end. Before she and all of her friends were potentially-

No.

She refused to think like that. Nothing was going to happen to her friends. She was going to be there. She would make sure of it. Just like Aang was going to make sure that the Fire Lord could not hurt anyone anymore. But how was he going to do that? How was he going to stop the Fire Lord without killing him and losing himself in the process? Was it even possible? No matter how much she dwelt on it, Toph continued to come to the same outcome. Either Aang would have to kill Ozai and be forever changed by the experience, or he was going to lose. Either way, she would lose him.

"Let's get married," she suddenly said.

"We are getting married, Toph," he smiled weakly. "Our parents have had us couped up in your house for the last three hours arranging it, remember?"

"I mean right now." She felt Aang stop dead and could not help but smile. "Seriously, Twinkle Toes. When's the last time you saw me looking this girly?"

"Probably not since the dance a couple of years ago," Aang admitted.

"Exactly. And do you really think I want to be surrounded by a bunch of old business men that we don't even know when we get married? I'd rather it just be the two of us, maybe our friends. I want to do this on my own terms, not Dad's."

"What about all the stuff our parents are planning?" Aang asked.

"It's not like we'll skip out on it," Toph told him. "We can still do that too. We'll just already be married by then."

"And who's gonna be the one to tell them that?"

"Not it!" she replied quickly as she raised her hand. Aang groaned as she smiled at him. "You won't even have to do it until after anyway."

"You sure this is what you want?" Aang asked her.

"Of course I'm sure," she replied. "When have you ever known me to be wishy washy?"

"All right," Aang smiled. "But how are we gonna do this?"

"I've got a pretty good idea. I know some people. I'm a Bei Fong after all."

"Okay, but we've gotta take a side trip first."

* * *

Toph had to hand it to Twinkle Toes. He had thought of something that had completely slipped her mind. Or rather something she had not bothered to think about from the very beginning. So here she stood in a jewelry store while he looked over the selection of wedding rings that were on display. She heard him asking some questions, but did her best not to bother paying attention. It did not matter to her what kind of ring she wore and he knew it. The only reason she was agreeing to this was because as fun as the idea was, she was not going to pick out a ring for him only to find out that it was something that did not look right on him.

"Yeah, that's definitely the one," she heard Aang say.

"Are you quite sure?" she heard the salesman say. "I don't often sell that particular style, sir."

"You're not getting me some huge rock are you, Twinkle Toes?"

Toph heard a strangled snicker and smiled inwardly at the salesman's reaction to Aang's nickname.

"No, Toph," he replied with a sigh. "I think I know you just an little bit better than that."

"It's just that it isn't very traditional was all I meant. Will you be choosing a ring for your fiancé, miss?" the man asked. She could still hear the laughter in his voice.

"Not too good in that department," was her reply. "Just get him whatever he picks out."

"So two of those, please," Aang added.

"You're gonna wear a woman's ring, Twinkle Toes? I didn't think you'd want a diamond of your own."

"It's not a diamond," Aang told her.

Toph felt Aang follow the man to his register before making the purchase. The amazed sound that escaped the clerk must have been from however Aang was paying. She was a little curious herself how he had come into enough money to pay for not only one ring, but two. His after school job could not have been all that lucrative. Especially since he had not been to it since the incident.

"Here, feel this," his voice came as she snapped out of her thoughts.

It was perfectly smooth to the touch, and cold as well. Very plain with no engravings or patterns that she could feel. She ran the tip of her finger through the interior of the ring to feel it was just the same as the exterior. All in all it did not feel like anything special. Perhaps it was some sort of vibrant color or something.

"It's neon colored isn't it?" she joked.

"Not at all," Aang replied.

"Gold? Silver?" she asked, though it did not feel that soft. "White gold?"

"Tungsten."

"Tungsten?"

"Tungsten carbide."

"And what made you pick that?"

"It's your ring," Aang answered. "Trust me. It's a ridiculously strong metal that I doubt even you could manage to break. You can be as rough with it as you want and not have to worry about it. Not only that, but it doesn't have any frilly girl like qualities to it like the rest of the jewelry you hate to so much to wear."

"And what did this particular ring set cost?"

"Does it matter?" Aang asked.

"Not really," she admitted. "Just curious how you paid for 'em."

"Honestly, I didn't plan on getting rings until closer to the wedding date, but since someone decided to move it up I had to change my plans. Your dad did say I could use it in emergencies."

"You used the Bei Fong card my dad gave you?" Toph laughed. "You're making this day better and better, Twinkle Toes! Now let's get going. Gotta see a guy about a marriage."

* * *

Aang still could not believe where he was standing. Without even having made an appointment. Toph's family had a lot of money, that he knew, but he had no idea that the Bei Fongs had this kind of influence on the city. An unscheduled meeting with the mayor himself, and all she had to do was say that she Toph Bei Fong and she needed a word with the mayor. The office was huge!

"Nice to see you again, Toph," Mayor Bumi greeted with a chortle. "And you too, Aang. I hope this isn't about you know what, because I'm not supposed to be involved in that. Although by saying that I've probably already said too much about what I shouldn't be talking about."

"Nothing like that," Toph said. "I just need you to do us a favor. And keep it quiet."

"What kind of favor?"

"Marry us."

"Well that's very sweet and all, Toph, but I'm not interested. Besides, polygamy is illegal."

Aang tried not to laugh as Toph's hand rammed into her own forehead.

"No!" she shouted. "I mean marry me to Aang and Aang to me. Not you marry the two of us!"

"Oh!" Bumi said with sudden understanding. "That makes much more sense. Yes, I can do that. You have a witness?"

"Witness?" Aang asked. "I hadn't thought about that. Any ideas, Toph?"

"None that would keep this quiet," she answered.

"No worries, my friends!" Bumi announced. "I've got you covered."

With that, Bumi made a hasty exit from the office. After a minute or two of wondering where the insane old man who ran the city went, he returned with a man in tow who looked just as confused as they were. He took one glance at Toph and his eyes went wide.

"Y-y-y-you're Toph Bei Fong!" he nearly shouted.

"Yes, yes, heiress of Bei Fong Industries," Bumi said in a bored tone. "Now we have a marriage to get done so you just sit right there nice and quiet and sign some forms for me when we're through, okay?"

"Marriage?" the man repeated. "This is incredible! No one's going to believe me when I tell them!"

"You're not going to tell them," Bumi informed the man. "You are going to remain absolutely silent about this or I'll be forced to revoke your license, do you understand?"

"But then I wouldn't be able to . . ."

"That's right," Bumi grinned wickedly. "You'd never be able to sell your precious produce again."

"But, my cabbages," the man nearly wept.

"And now, let's get you kids married!"

A/N: The beginning of the end starts in just three more days. Are you ready?


	24. Challenge Issued

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 24

Challenge Issued

He was surrounded by an impenetrable darkness, floating in a weightlessness that seemed to go on for all of eternity. The strange thing was, he was not afraid or uneasy. There was a feeling of intense anticipation, but it was more out of eagerness than fear. Aang had no idea where he was, but he wanted to know more. Off in the distance, the faintest glimmer of light caught his peripheral and he was drawn towards it. Or rather it came to him. Where there was once nothing but a vast empty space there was now a bright light that encompassed everything. Shielding his eyes from the light as best as he could, Aang could just barely make out four large shadows coming nearer. The closer they came, the silhouettes began to take on more definitive shape. Trailing slowly behind these larger than life shapes however, was a looming figure that dwarfed them completely.

_"We are waiting, Aang."_

Aang's eyes slowly opened to the morning light that was shining through the eastern window. He yawned quietly and stretched as he sat up, the dream barely lingering before disappearing from his mind. He tried to remember what it had been about, but all he could remember was that it gave him a feeling a security. A sense that everything was as it should be.

_Then again, _he thought to himself, _it could just be her._

Aang smiled fondly at the figure in bed next to him, her naked back laying exposed after he had sat up with the blanket. Memories of the night before flooded his mind as he felt the heat rush to his face. It had been nothing like what he had wanted to give her, all awkward and clumsy due to inexperience. Then again, she had seemed just as lost as he had so it was not as horrible as it could have been he supposed.

Aang drank in his wife's beauty as she lay there next to him. He placed his head down on her pillow and breathed in her scent as his hand traced the curve of her side and hip. His wife. By all of creation he loved that thought. When his hand reached the edge of the blanket he could not help but lift it a bit and sneak another peak at her exposed body.

"You know, Aang, if you want another show I don't mind giving you one."

"I might take you up on that," Aang replied as he nuzzled into her neck and kissed her. "Good morning, Toph."

"Good morning," she said as she rolled over and cuddled against him.

Toph pulled him as close as their two bodies could get and still she wanted more. She began to kiss along his neck and Aang sensed a repetition of the previous night coming on. Aang bent his head down to meet her lips in a deep kiss before he pulled her on top of him and she eagerly obliged. She pushed herself up slowly and let him gaze up at her as she felt his heartbeat.

"I guess this means I'm yours now," she smiled.

"And I'm yours," Aang answered as he sat up and held her. "Forever."

"We should probably get back to my place, huh?"

"It can wait, can't it?" Aang asked as his hands caressed her legs..

"As much as I'd like to stay here with you for the rest of the day," _or the rest of my life,_ she thought happily, "I think we should get back to my dad before he has a heart attack."

"So you think he knows what we've been doing?"

"Twinkle Toes, you called your dad and told him to stay at my parent's place at the same time I was calling my mom to let her and dad know I wasn't gonna be coming home last night. I'm pretty sure they figured it out."

"I wonder if Gyatso figured out what else we did yesterday."

"Do you think he'd tell my parents if he did?"

"Nah," Aang replied with a shake of his head. "He knows that if I didn't tell him outright that I don't really want to share anything. He'd be respectful enough to keep it to himself until we say something about it."

Aang's hands traced a path from Toph' legs up to her back. He then began placing gentle kisses on Toph's neck before trailing them down the front of her body.

"We should really go, Aang," she whispered hoarsely while pulling him in closer.

"Yeah," was all he replied.

A few hours later Toph finally managed to drag herself away from her husband long enough to find her clothes. He pouted about not wanting to get out of bed, but did the same. It was not until she pointed out that they should probably shower before leaving that his enthusiasm returned. The water was already cascading over her before she knew what had happened. The only thing she remembered thinking was that was the first shower she had ever taken that the hot water had completely run out and she did not care.

"Okay, Twinkle Toes," she laughed as she escaped from the towel he had the two of them wrapped in. "We seriously have to go. What time is it anyway?"

"Almost noon," Aang told her. "There's not much time left, is there?"

The atmosphere immediately changed. Toph sighed and shook her head as the two of them got dressed. He was right. They kept thinking of the battle with Ozai as taking place the next day, but two o'clock in the morning barely counted as such and was much closer than either of them really wanted it to be.

"Everything's gonna be okay," she said. "We've got this. You've got this."

"Thanks, Toph," he replied. His mind was a jumbled mess all over again. He knew that he had to do something to stop what was about to happen, but he still did not have the answer he needed. "Toph, can you go ahead without me?"

"You want me to take on our parents alone? How unfair is that?"

"It's not that," Aang said. "I'm not ready yet. If I'm going to do what I have to do, then I need to make sure I'm totally ready."

Toph was silent for a long time before answering with just a small nod. She knew that he needed this. Their parents could wait until after. If there was an after.

_No!_ she berated herself. _Don't start thinking like that now!_

"Do what you have to, Twinkle Toes," she told him. She walked out of the bathroom and he accompanied her to the door. "If I don't see you before tonight, I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I know, Toph," he smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but I needed to say it."

"I love you too."

* * *

Zuko stood atop The Jasmine Dragon under the early evening sun with a focus in his eyes intense enough to rival its heat. His hands and feet struck the air with ferocity as he attempted to make contact with his sister who moved about flawlessly. Her condescending smile that at one time would have enraged him now only became a focal point for his aim.

"You've improved a great deal, brother," she said, "but you still can't keep up."

"Maybe," Zuko retorted, "but you haven't landed a blow yet either."

Azula had to admit that he was right. Though she had taken advantage of many openings, Zuko had deftly blocked or dodged each one of her strikes in this practice bout. She would never praise him for it or openly admit that she was, in fact, trying to hit him though. If he really did plan on fighting Ozai, he had to be at his absolute best, which was the whole point in doing this with him for the past few days.

"You guys up here again?" Dwight asked from the stairwell. "Come back inside. Everyone's starting to show up."

Zuko and Azula both nodded to the cook before glaring at each other. The training had been beneficial, but had it been enough? There was no way to know until that night. Zuko followed his sister down the cramped stairwell and into the living room of the tea shop's second story. Uncle Iroh had been busying himself all day with the shop so as not to be involved leaving their house to be the center of operations. So far the only arrivals were Katara, Sokka, and Suki.

"First ones here!" Sokka cheered.

"Any idea whether or not Angel and her friends will be coming?" Suki asked.

"I doubt it," Azula replied. "They seem to have their own way of doing things. If we even see them before this confrontation it will probably be on location."

"You're probably right about that," Zuko agreed. "In the meantime, what do we have to go on?"

"We should wait for Toph and Aang," Katara said. "They're going to want to hear this too."

"What about us?" Ty Lee asked from the doorway, Mai standing silently by her side.

"What are you two doing here?" Zuko asked.

"They're here to help," Azula answered.

"This has nothing to do with either of you," Zuko scowled.

"It has enough," his sister hissed.

Azula kept to herself how Mai had approached her only a few days ago with the truth about working for the Fire Lord. Mai revealed the threats that were made to her and her family in regards to her father's past and secrets. She also told Azula about being present during the attack on the Fallen Angels headquarters.

"I may have some useful information about your target," Mai deadpanned. "Take it or leave it."

Zuko turned his gaze to Sokka. If there was anyone he trusted with intelligence judgment, it was Sokka. The man was odd beyond what should have been normal, but Zuko was all too aware of how "normal" his entire life was.

"What do you have?" Sokka asked.

"Okay, I'm here!" Toph could be heard shouting from the stairs. "What'd I miss?"

"We're just getting started," Katara told her. "Where's Aang?"

"He's not here yet?" Toph asked. "Guess he had more to work out than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. "I thought he was going to be there."

"He _will_ be, Hothead, so cool your jets," Toph growled. "When have you ever known Aang to let someone down?"

"We should continue with the planning," Azula said. "Until Aang arrives we'll just base our plans on him not being there. Always plan for the worst case scenario with what you have available."

"Back to what we were about to discuss," Sokka said, all eyes shifting back to Mai. "We already know about the old woman Hama, big sideburns Zhao, and that assassin with the freaky eye tattoo. What else do you have for us?"

"Wait," Katara interrupted. "What about the psycho freak that attacked us at your place?"

"Koh won't be a problem," Mai replied flatly. "Ozai was lucky to get his help on that job. Said he only did it for the fun of it. When that Kuruk guy showed up, Koh said it wasn't fun anymore and left. The only threats that you didn't mention are Long Feng and your friend Rou."

"Rou?" Toph repeated. "Rou as in 'quiet, polite, respectful, version of Qiang' Rou?"

"We're aware of who he is, Toph," Ty Lee said darkly. "And I'll take care of him myself."

Everyone stared at Ty Lee in disbelief. There was such anger in her voice that they would not have believed it was her that said it had they not been sitting in the same room with her at the time. Her eyes focused somewhere in the distance as though she was already envisioning the fight in her mind.

"I don't think any of us have ever seen that boy in a fight," Azula pointed out. "Mai, I want you to keep an eye on him as well."

"What about this Long Feng character?" Suki asked. "What should we expect from him?"

"He's more a brain than a fighter," Mai offered. "He's good with manipulation and strategy."

"Nothing that I can't handle easily," Azula said. "We've met before."

"That leaves us with Hama, Zhao, and the assassin again," Sokka said. "Any takers?"

"You said Hama is a master of Tai Chi," Suki spoke up. "Katara and I can take her."

"Me?" Katara asked.

"Of course," Suki replied. "You're experienced with Tai Chi. Also, I've seen you in your day to day. You have no idea how much you use it or how much of a warrior it's turning you into."

"I don't know about this," Katara muttered.

"Toph, you've got the best observation skills out of everyone here," Sokka said. "We don't know anything about the assassin and you're the only one that has a chance of catching anything that might give any of his skills away. What do you say? Wanna help me take him down?"

"With pleasure," Toph grinned. Try as she might, Toph could not help but feel the excitement and anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"I'll be fighting Ozai," Zuko concluded. "That still leaves Zhao unopposed."

"I can manage him along with Long Feng," Azula told him. "Hopefully he'll be a more rewarding challenge."

"All of this is a loosely constructed plan based off of us getting into an all out fight with Ozai's people without Aang there," Sokka said. "Hopefully it won't come down to that. Zuko, we're going to be counting on you to end things before they escalate too quickly."

"Time out!" Toph shouted. "One: Aang is going to be there. Two: Loose plan is right. When we do manage to royally kick their collective butts, how are we getting out? Just because Ozai goes down doesn't mean we aren't still gonna be surrounded by all the gangs from Serpent's Pass."

"We've already got something in mind for that," Suki said. "All we have to do is get out of the parking garage as quickly as we can. Angel said she and her people will take it from there."

"This is it," Zuko said. "We meet in Serpent's Pass in a few hours. Anything you need to take care of needs to be done now."

* * *

Aang's mind was still reeling and churning over the road that lay before him. After hours of meditation he could still only see two paths at the fork he now stood at. Kill or be killed. Running away was never an option, not when it meant one of his friends would have to take his place on this crossroad. The one person he really wanted to ask for guidance was also the one person he could not ask. There was no way he could approach Gyatso with this.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

The sun had long since set and still he sat alone in an attempt to meditate on the problem. The cool night air blowing across his face was reminding him that he was out of time. If he did not go now, Zuko would make the challenge.

* * *

Sokka's motorcycle came to a halt just a few blocks away from the parking garage. Suki released her grip on his waist and placed her helmet on the seat. Zuko and the others stood waiting for them at the agreed upon meeting place, all of them silent. Sokka rose from his seat and grabbed Master Pian Dao's sword from the harness he had made to hold it on the bike.

"A sword?" Zuko asked.

"Call it my good luck charm," Sokka shrugged.

Zuko stood hooded in his dark coat with Katara by his side in what looked to Sokka like a martial arts gi. Toph was sitting with her back against a street light in the green and gold battle suit that her mother had made her, metal clasps on her wrists and in her hair along with her feet being traditionally bare. Beside her stood Ty Lee wrapped in a tight shirt with loose fitting pants that she bound with wraps around her ankles. Mai was close by in an over sized coat that Sokka shuddered to think what she had hiding in. His eyes took another scan of the group.

"Where're Aang and Azula?"

"I'm right here."

Azula stepped forward from the shadows. On her was a crimson shirt that darkened in color as it reached down her frame. It somehow looked odd to Sokka, but he could not tell why. Perhaps it was because they were all about to risk their lives for the sake of the city and possibly die in the middle of a slum parking garage.

"Let's get moving," Zuko ordered.

People were flooding into the garage in droves, leaving the sidewalks and streets littered with even more people working their way in. Zuko and the rest of the group were like drops of water in a river by the time they made it to the correct street. They were surrounded on all sides, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them.

"Glad to see you made it," a familiar voice said. Zuko turned to see Angel walking beside him in that same black outfit from before. The one he was again having trouble not staring at. "Don't worry, you're safe. There are Angels all around you right now. We'll handle crowd control once you get inside. Andy's been waiting inside for the past two days."

"Two days?" Zuko asked.

"He's kind of hard not to notice," Angel reminded him. "It was the best way we could think of to get him into position. Good luck, Zuko."

Then she was gone. Not even two steps away from Zuko's side and he could no longer see her anywhere in the crowd. Knowing that there were allies in this massive crowd did little to calm Zuko's anxiousness, but every little bit was helping at this point.

Inside was not much better. People were screaming and cheering from many different levels of the complex at the two small groups of people standing in the center. One group was obviously Ozai and his people, meaning the other group had to be the gang leaders.

"And here we are again," Ozai's voice boomed, causing a hush to fall over the crowd. "Memories. Only a few short months ago did I make my glorious return and look at all that has been accomplished. And it all started right here." Ozai turned his head curiously and pointed. "Or was it there? Yes, that's the spot. The one you all called Jackal died right there. All because he would not accept my generous offer to serve me. Remember that as you bark your petty squabbles at each other tonight."

The murmurings of the crowd began again, much quieter this time. Zuko could feel his breath trying to escape his lungs, but he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. He needed to get hold of himself. It was now or never. While the entire crowd was still focused on Ozai. He took a step forward out of the crowd. He had to say something!

"Fire Lord Ozai!"

Silence struck the crowd once again. All eyes turned and Zuko's went with them. A crowd on the far side of the parking garage parted and out stepped a tall, lean figure. Aang stood calm and confident, clad in the gold an auburn monk robes that Zuko had only seen him wear once before. His eyes widened as he realized what Aang was about to do. Instantly, all of the fear and anxiety that Zuko had not allowed himself to admit was there began to abate.

"Told ya he'd be here," Zuko heard Toph's smug voice say.

"And what in the world is this supposed to be?" Ozai asked with a laugh.

"The end of unnecessary bloodshed and nightmares," Aang replied unwavering. "You have the power to stop what you're doing. I'm asking you to end this."

"End this?" Ozai asked. "Why would I end this? As you said: I have the power. The power to make all who oppose me bend to my will! True power!"

"This city will never bend to you," Aang said. "I challenge everything that you stand for. Everything that you are."

"You would be foolish enough to stand against me and this army alone?" Ozai laughed.

"No!" Zuko screamed as he took another step forward. He could feel the others emerging from the crowd with him as he stared his father down. "Not alone. We end this tonight, father."


	25. Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 25

Failure

"Zuko," Ozai said in an amused tone. His gaze shifted to his daughter. "And you brought your sister. Now if only Iroh were here we could have another family reunion."

"You are not a part of this family," Zuko growled. "You lost that honor a long time ago."

"Mind your tongue, boy," Ozai warned menacingly. "I can and will finish what I started with your face."

"You'll have to go through me first!" Aang shouted. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"Insolent child," Ozai scoffed. "Zhao, take care of him."

Zhao eagerly followed his boss' order. He charged forward with the wild fury of a savage animal and struck at Aang only to discover he was no longer there. He swerved in a wide arching back swing and struck air as Aang ducked under the blow. The edge of Aang's hand landed softly dead center between Zhao's shoulder blades. Every following attempt to bring Aang into his line of sight was thwarted with ease as Aang mimicked his movements.

"Stop dancing around and fight me!" Zhao screamed.

In compliance with Zhao's demand, Aang used his left foot to force Zhao's left foot forward and outward in order to broaden his stance. Now that he was off balance, Zhao was easy prey for Aang. Aang took hold of Zhao's left wrist and forced it behind his back. In the same motion, Aang pulled back Zhao's collar with his right hand and followed up by wrapping the entirety of his arm around Zhao's neck, capturing his movements completely. Zhao found himself caught bending backwards with one arm stuck in a vice grip behind his back and his one free arm unable to reach his opponent. If he were to attempt to move, his balance would give and he would be even more vulnerable.

"I challenged you, Ozai!" Aang called out as he swung his hips and tossed Zhao back towards his comrades. "Are you afraid to answer my challenge?"

The crowd roared with mixed responses. Many cheered for the fight to happen, not caring who won as long as there was blood. Some called for Ozai to kill Aang, while others complained of his cowardice at not fighting in the first place. Ozai did not seem to be bothered by the taunts. He still remained focused on his son as he moved towards him.

"Why not you?" he asked with a sneer. "You already said you would kill me if I came near _your_ family. Are you too much of a coward to follow through? Or do you just realize that you are too weak?"

"If you're so strong then why are you avoiding your challenger?" Zuko returned.

As Ozai made to answer, Aang crossed the distance that separated them and stepped between the two men. He stood face to face with Ozai for the first time and their eyes locked. Immediately, Aang felt the anger and the hate that exuded from the man, but there was still so much that he could not see in those eyes. A great wall of resentment and murderous intent drowned out all other emotion that may or may not have been there.

"I give you one more chance to stop this," Aang said quietly.

"I am more than you could ever hope to be," Ozai replied.

The Fire Lord's fist charged towards Aang's head and Aang quickly swayed to the side. The other fist came and when Aang dodged it he followed through with a kick aimed at the Fire Lord's head. Ozai took hold of his ankle and pulled him forwards before striking at Aang's core. A quick swipe of his hand and Aang was able to deflect the attack, and using his free leg to kick at Ozai's head was enough to get his other leg free. So began their dance.

The crowd watched in awe as the two exchanged blows, dodging by a hair's breadth and returning with their own reprisals. The momentum of the fight moved them back and forth, side to side, all over the open floor of the parking garage. All of the gang leaders and Ozai's followers had moved into the crowd to watch what was undoubtedly the fate of Serpent's Pass, possibly the entire city, be decided.

"Go, Aang," Katara spoke softly next to Zuko.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he watched the fight. Something seemed off, but he could not place what. There was an uneasiness that was lingering since the first swing of the fight. A quick glance to Toph reaffirmed his concerns. He had hoped that his eyes and mind were just playing tricks on him, but the look of irritation on Toph's face told him otherwise.

"What is he doing?" Toph mumbled. "Get in there, Twinkle Toes."

"Stop being a coward, Aang," Zuko agreed.

"He's doing fine," Sokka told her. "He's matching Ozai step for step. He hasn't been hit once!"

"I wouldn't expect you to see the problem with that, Sokka," Zuko said. "There are only two kinds of fighters who can go through an entire fight without ever having a blow landed on them."

"What is he talking about?" Ty Lee asked Azula.

"Yeah, they look even enough to me," Mai agreed.

"I'm surprised at you, Mai," Azula said, eyes never straying from the battle.

"A master," Suki answered. "A master could do it."

"Aang's good, but he's no master," Zuko said. "That means that it's the other kind of fighter."

"Stop talking in circles!" Sokka asked, annoyance growing with his anxiety as he watched Aang fight a convicted murderer. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he's trying to survive," Toph answered.

Aang moved as quickly as he could between Ozai's attacks. None were easy to dodge and most of them required him to block rather than avoid. He closed his vulnerable openings as quickly as he revealed them with each subsequent attack and refused to give Ozai any clear shot that he could take advantage of.

"Of course he's trying to survive," Ty Lee exclaimed as she pointed out at the fight. "Wouldn't you try to survive? He's fighting for his life! How's he supposed to win if he doesn't survive?"

"He's not trying to win at all," Azula said.

"He's just trying not to lose," Zuko agreed.

"What's the difference?" Mai asked, more interest in her voice than anyone had heard before.

"Everything."

"Toph?" Katara asked.

"Ozai's been open more times than I'd let him stay standing through," Toph explained. "Twinkle Toes isn't attacking at all. He's just playing defense."

"Maybe he's trying to wear him out," Suki suggested. "Aang's got to have more stamina than the Fire Lord."

"Take a good look at him," Zuko said. "Ozai's not even breaking a sweat. Aang's not going to outlast him. And by the way he's fighting, I don't think he even thought that far ahead."

"But he looks like he's doing so well," Katara said. "We should just have faith."

"That's not gonna work here, Sugar Queen," Toph growled. "Aang's holding too much back by not having an offense. He's purposely ignoring every opening so he doesn't leave himself open too. At this rate even if he was just trying to tire Ozai out, he would definitely tire first."

"So you're saying that Aang's going to lose?" Ty Lee asked, fear gripping her heart.

"Unless something changes in the next few seconds."

* * *

"What are you so afraid of, boy?" Ozai smirked as he continued his assault.

Aang did not answer as he dodged another attack. His focus remained on following Ozai's movements while trying not to listen to his words.

"You are nothing but a coward," Ozai told him. "I will admit that you possess some skill, but you are too weak to use it. Once you lay broken at my feet my plans will move forward and I will destroy anyone and anything that gets in my way." An evil smile crossed Ozai's face. "Perhaps I'll start with your little blind girlfriend. After all, her family's assets could be useful."

In an instant, Aang felt something in him break away from his strategy and snap. He traced the path of Ozai's swing and spun himself to the Fire Lord's back. His fist swung with a rage that he had only felt once before and stopped his fist beside Ozai's cheek.

"What?" Ozai screamed. He turned to strike at Aang, but the young warrior stayed on Ozai's back.

"Where are you looking, Ozai?"

When Ozai turned to face Aang again, his face was greeted by a closed fist. He stumbled back at the unexpected power behind the boy's attack and stared at his hand as blood trickled onto it from his nose. This boy warranted more attention.

"So you do have a backbone after all," he grinned wickedly.

"I already told you," Aang said. "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

"Try and stop me!"

The speed at which Ozai began to attack was nearly blinding. Aang found it more and more difficult to keep track of the attacks and allowed his body to move more out of instinctive reflex than conscious thought. He could feel the closeness of each blow as either the attack or the air around it grazed his skin.

_How did he get so fast?_ Aang thought in near panic. _Have to do something to stop his momentum._

The opportunity refused to present itself. Aang had never seen such a ferocious display of offense, not even from Azula. Each attack was so closely followed by the next that Aang barely had time to breathe let alone counter in any way. There was only one course of action that he could take if he did not want to be overwhelmed by Ozai's assault. As Ozai's attack came, Aang abandoned all his defenses. The result was just what he had expected.

Pain filled Aang's mind as the impact of Ozai's fist sent shock waves through his body. Every part of his brain screamed out at his idiocy, but his body itself stuck to the plan. In the instant that followed after Ozai's fist landing on Aang's chest, Aang used the force to propel his upper body back and his lower body upward. The resulting change in momentum caused Aang's feet to rise into Ozai's chin, knocking them both to the ground.

"Alright, Aang!" Ty Lee cheered as the crowd became more excited by the second.

Aang leaped to his feet and charged Ozai before he could regain his composure. Every breath Aang took was accompanied by a stabbing sensation in his ribs. One or more were possibly cracked, or worse. Paying no attention to his protesting body, Aang launched a volley of attacks that even Ozai had to take up a defensive stance to. The few blows that he was managing to land may have only been superficial, but the longer the fight dragged on the more Ozai would feel them.

Unfortunately the strong offense could not be maintained. Ozai was recovering his balance and soon they were trading blows again. Each passing second Aang began to rely more and more on his body's instincts rather than conscious observation and reaction. That was when the feeling came over him. Some sense of dread as Ozai brought his right fist towards him.

"Something's wrong here," Toph said hastily. "Aang, watch out!"

Aang extended his leg and caught Ozai's striking shoulder just as his fist was about to reach Aang's chest. The kick managed to stop Ozai's strike, but still Ozai smiled at him. Then Aang learned why. Ozai moved his hand into an open palm position, revealing some strange object attached to his hand. Before Aang had any time to wonder what it was, a spark ignited and flame poured over his body.

Aang could not even hear himself scream as his hands pushed into the flames in an attempt to keep them back. The leg that pressed into Ozai's shoulder gave a sudden kick, pushed Ozai back and giving Aang some much needed distance from his opponent. Screams and cheers came from all around him as he swatted at the small fires on his robes.

"Do you see now?" Ozai asked. "You could never hope to defeat me. You'll be ash before you ever get close enough again."

Aang ducked behind one of the supporting pillars of concrete that held the parking garage up. He could hear the roar of the flames that shot forth from Ozai's hand as well as feel them as they licked around his shelter. Screams accompanied the fire as the crowd backed away from Ozai's unfeeling attack. He was cornered.

"You are weak!" Ozai screamed. "You should not even be here! You were never meant to be here! I'll burn you away to nothing! Now die!"

Aang knew that he was only standing at the moment because of the adrenaline running through his body. He needed to use that. No time to hesitate. Charging into the flames would be less dangerous than spending precious time trying to avoid them. It was likely that whatever that device was it was attached to both hands. As long as Aang stayed aware of both hands' positions he could still manage to do something here. He charged.

"Brave," Ozai said. "And foolish."

One hand rose towards Aang who did not shy away. Even if that fire burned his flesh and bones he would move forward to protect his friends. His family. Everyone. A primal yell escaped him as he charged Ozai. The Fire Lord only shook his head.

"Foolish."

The fire never came. Aang was barely aware as Ozai's hand closed around his wrist. He did not feel the blow so much as the air leaving his lungs when Ozai's elbow embedded itself in his solar plexus. Aang's entire body felt as though it had been hit by a lightning bolt. It was as though an electric shock passed through his system and left him barely standing, numb to almost everything.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

A muffled sound reached him. He could not tell if it was an internal or external source, but his falling eyelids twitched in reaction. His eyes turned slightly to his left to see a series of colorful blurs spinning back and forth. His focus then gathered on a small green blur and the muffled sound came again.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

"Aang!" Toph screamed. Something was definitely wrong. His heartbeat was so much faster just a second ago. It should not have been affected that much by that hit, should it? "Aang, move!"

A blunt force pushed against Aang's chest. His mind told him that it was Ozai's kick, but it did not feel right after that initial hit.

_Thump-thump._

Whatever it was though was more than enough force to push him back. Aang felt his feet lift off of the ground as his body moved through the air. There was a sudden impact against his shoulders, back, and then the back of his head. Everything started going black after that.

_Thump-thump. Thump . . . thump._

He had to get up. He was not even sure if he was down, but he had to get up. He had to keep fighting. He had to stop Ozai before he could do anymore harm.

_Thump-_

* * *

"Aang?" Toph said in a hoarse whisper. Cheers drowned out her voice. She could feel him laying over there on the floor, but his heartbeat was no longer reaching her.

"Aang!" screamed louder. "Aang!"

Toph's focus shifted as she felt the sting of anger and tears in her eyes. All that existed in the world now was her and Ozai.

"I'll kill you!"

Toph charged Ozai with a tenacious fury that blocked out all other emotions. She did not feel it when Zhao stepped forward to stop her or when Zuko tackled him out of her way. She sensed neither Rou's attempt to bar her path nor Ty Lee and Mai when they intercepted him. It was not until someone grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her back that anything else came into the scope of her senses again.

"Blind rage later, thinking time now!" Sokka ordered her as she felt something large and heavy strike where Sokka pulled her away from.

Suki was by their sides in moments as the figure rose from where he had struck and looked down on the three smaller individuals. A wall of muscle now stood between her and Ozai, and she had every intention of punching her way through it.

A/N: I apologize for the lateness. My sister-in-law and three year old niece have moved in during my wife's deployment and it is taking some getting used to. Next chapter: Ty Lee and Mai vs Rou.


	26. Save Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 26

Save Her

_Things are getting out of hand. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I have to get to her before the others do. What as Aang thinking? It was Zuko that was supposed to fight Ozai. At least then it would have been someone who had already sworn themselves to protect the people. Now Aang is . . . . I'm not going to let the same thing happen to her. I refuse to let it happen!_

Rou's thoughts as he moved passed his increasingly hostile allies were suddenly interrupted with a well-placed strike intended for his solar plexus. Instinctively he side stepped the attack and entered his battle stance. To both his relief and dismay, Rou was now starring down a very stern faced Ty Lee. In an instant he analyzed her wide stance, located her center of gravity, determined her weight distribution and observed the relaxed state of her muscles. Someone had been teaching her.

"Thank goodness I found you," he said unconcerned. "Ty Lee, we have to get you out of here. Come with me and I can sneak you out one of the side exits."

As he reached for her she pushed his wrist outward and tried to strike between his shoulder and chest. He easily deflected the attack, but stared at her with concern.

"Ty Lee, you can't win here," he told her. "Let me protect you. Please."

"No."

Ty Lee's voice was calm and even. He could hear no anger or fear in it. She answered as easily and plainly as if she had been asked if the sky was green.

"You don't understand," Rou pleaded. "All of you will end up like Aang if you fight."

"You're the one who doesn't understand, Rou," Ty Lee replied.

Had he not seen the muscles in her leg tense, Rou might not have expected her to leap at him the way she did. It was simple enough for him to side step the sudden advance, but he could not bring himself to attack her exposed side. In the single moment of hesitation that he provided, Ty Lee attempted to capitalize with a sweep to his legs. Just before Rou's feet left the ground to escape the attack, a glint caught his eye. Reacting solely on his natural reflexes, Rou changed the direction of his escape less than a second before two sharp blades flew past his arm. Returning to his stance he turned his gaze to Mai who stood several paces from the fight. Her arms were at her sides, but her eyes were coldly focused on him.

_Clever,_ he thought. _Ty Lee can't compete with me directly, but Mai can run interference. I may have to do something about her in order to get Ty Lee out safely._

"You're not focused," Ty Lee said as her fist grazed his shoulder.

Rou began to counter instinctively before he caught sight of another volley from Mai. At the rate things were going, he was either going to have to put Mai down or wait for her to run out of weapons. Unfortunately, the more time he took the more danger Ty Lee was in. Who knew how long Ozai would be distracted by his son's fight with that loose cannon Zhao.

Getting around Ty Lee without hitting her was proving to be more of a challenge than he had thought. Her movements were quick and nearly flawless. The years of gymnastics paired with whatever training she had received gave her remarkable control over her body's movements. On top of that, whenever Rou did manage to find an opening he was met with more of Mai's hidden weapons. The strategy the two of them had worked out was taxing his precious time. If he did not move quickly it would all be pointless.

_Sorry, Ty Lee,_ he thought. As her next attack slid past his face, Rou landed a gentle blow to the back of her shoulder and another to the base of her hips. Ty Lee staggered for a moment and her body shook as though she had been struck with a Taser. The effect was momentary, but it left her arm and legs numb just long enough for Rou to focus his attention on Mai.

Blade after blade whizzed past his arms and legs. Mai was clearly trying not to hit anything vital which made reaching her that much easier. She raised one of her blades and slashed at him with it, but she was less skilled at hand to hand than Ty Lee was. Rou easily halted her attack and proceeded to incapacitate her in a similar manner as Ty Lee. The shocking sensation that coursed through her arms was much more intense than he had used on Ty Lee, leaving her hands trembling even after he released his grip on her.

"What did you do to me?" Mai demanded as a blade fell from her weakening grip.

"I forced my chi into your body," he replied. "My chi overwhelmed yours and interrupted your ability to control your body."

"Ridiculous," Mai scowled. "There's no such thing as 'chi' or 'auras'."

"Then consider it an over amped application of the electric synapses from the nerves in my body," Rou replied calmly. "Whatever you call it, I have been able to affect other peoples' bodies through direct contact from a young age. You will not be able to interfere further."

"You won't win, Rou," Ty Lee said.

"Rou felt another glancing blow on the inside of his arm. He reacted by pushing her fist away, but could not counter before she leaped from his range.

"I have to win," he told her. "For your sake, I cannot lose."

Ty Lee began her attack again. Rou managed to wave off the majority of her strikes, interfering with her chi every time there was contact. Every so often he would feel her knuckles press into his flesh, but no impacts that left lasting damage. Cumulatively, however, could pose a problem if this pattern continued.

"Please, Ty Lee," Rou begged as he pushed another attack aside. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Stop saying that!" she yelled. To Rou's surprise there were tears forming in her eyes. "You've already hurt me! You doubted me! You made me love a coward like you!"

"Coward?" he roared. "I'm doing all of this to save you!"

"You're a coward!" Ty Lee continued. "And you're using me as an excuse! I know I could never beat the Fire Lord, but I'm still strong enough and brave enough to stand up and do what's right!"

"You would be a martyr for something no one else would be willing to fight for? That's just foolishness!"

"That doesn't make it any less right," Ty Lee replied. "Take a look around you. Does this really look like something 'no one else' is willing to fight for? I'm here. Mai's here. Azula and the others are here! If it's important to me or my friends then it will always be worth fighting for!"

The determination in her eyes was wavering. She was losing the will to fight him. She was trying to make him see things her way. It began to feel as though the she was judging him. Rou had never deluded himself into thinking that Ty Lee would truly understand his decision, but here she stood before him condemning him for it. The feeling was almost too much to bear.

"Whatever it takes," he said, steeling himself for what he was about to do. "I will keep you safe."

Rou moved faster than Ty Lee could react. With intimate precision and control, he slammed his open palm into his beloved's stomach with the intent to paralyze her entire body. With her unable to fight back eh could easily spirit her away from the place. Ty Lee doubled over his arm and he whispered her one more apology.

"Save it."

Ty Lee's words caught him completely unawares. Not what she had said, but that she had been able to speak at all. Rou felt a fist of knuckles strike hi exposed and unprepared core followed by both shoulders. By the time he realized that he could not move his arms, Ty Lee had stepped around him and struck his side in two rapid successions. Rou fell to the ground unable to move.

"It's not possible! How? What have you done to me?"

"Your talent isn't as unique as you probably think," Ty Lee answered. "From the first time I told him about it, my dad knew what you were doing. He's been teaching me how to counter it."

"Impossible. No one could learn to manipulate their chi that quickly."

"I didn't. You don't need chi to be able to stop someone else's flow. Throughout our fight I struck all of the chi flow points in your arms, making it impossible for you to channel any through them to your hands. After that, all I had to do was hit the right pressure points."

"Then every time I thought I blocked the brunt of your attacks . . ."

"You don't need to be strong to defeat someone stronger than you. People like you who are born with talent never seem to realize that we normal people have the heart and determination to surpass you. I will never do what you're trying to make me do. I will never turn a blind eye to someone like Ozai who think that just because they're strong that they're better than everyone else. And I will never stop trying to protect my friends."

A satisfied smirk etched itself onto Azula's features as she watched Rou fall. Smugly, she turned to Long Feng and gloated.

"It appears as though your promising young lackey has just been defeated by my weak little gymnast."

"A trifle matter," Long Feng replied with folded hands. "His judgment had been impaired by foolish sentimentality from the outset of our plans."

"So you say, but your voice betrays you. I can hear the uncertainty."

"Before claiming victory, why not take a look at your other friends," Long Feng smiled.

Azula's search was met with the sight of Katara standing between Suki and the old woman. Hama, if Azula remembered correctly. Hama's nails were dripping fresh blood and there was a large gash in Katara's arm where she had apparently failed to defend herself. No. It was more likely where she had defended Suki considering their stances.

"I highly doubt that some old witch will be able to hold up to the stamina of two young fighters."

"She doesn't need that much time to kill them," Long Feng replied darkly.

A/N: Lo, Kasamari lives. I apologize for the hiatus. Next chapter: Katara and Suki versus the witch Hama. Can they overcome the witch's spell?


	27. The Witch

Chapter 27

The Witch

Katara ignored the burning, stinging sensation in her arm as she ducked under another swipe of Hama's clawed hand. She was surprised by the speed with which her body reacted without so much as a thought. Though she dodged well, Katara was being pushed hard. Suki stood frozen at her back and moving from her current position would put her friend in danger.

A slight misstep took Katara off balance. As Hama's nails came down from above, Katara was relieved to see Suki's extended leg stop the blow. Hama leaped back and smiled wickedly at the two of them.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked without taking her eyes off of their opponent. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Suki admitted. "I just suddenly couldn't move. It was like my whole body turned heavy."

Katara and Hama's eyes locked. One set filled with amusement and murderous intent, the other with conviction and determination. Whatever this old woman had done to Suki, its affect was clearly temporary. It was not much to work with for now, but at least they knew if they watched each other's backs that it was not a death sentence.

Before Katara could come up with any kind of strategy based off of this new information, Suki was already on the move. She charged Hama without fear and struck at the old witch with a volley of quick strikes. Hama, to her credit, redirected the strikes with little effort and that wicked grin unwavering during the entire exchange. As Katara moved in to help her friend, a foreboding sensation shot through her body. She increased her speed and joined the fight.

Now having to deal with two opponents, Hama's grin faded into a grimace of mild annoyance. She kept turning her gaze to Katara and swiping at her face when she got the chance, but the young woman was too quick to strike easily. The fight would not prove to be quite so obnoxious if she could just get her hands on that pretty little face. That task would be so much easier if the other girl would stop being such a distraction!

Katara barely noticed it out of her peripheral vision, but saw the instant that Suki froze mid swing. Katara once again threw herself between her friend and foe and tried to defend against the attacks that came. All the while that dreadful feeling from earlier hung in the air around her. The majority of Hama's more vicious attacks were easy enough to defend against, however they were leaving Katara open to smaller strikes that were slowly tearing away at her flesh. Fresh cuts were opening on both of her arms and a few on her face before Suki managed to get her body moving and into the fight again.

"I think I may have figured it out, Katara," Suki said as they put some distance between themselves and their opponent.

"What have you got?"

"Whatever it is that she's doing, she's doing it through eye contact," Suki told her. "Don't make direct eye contact with her."

"That can't be right," Katara replied. "I've stared her in the eyes already and I haven't frozen up."

"Maybe she just didn't use it on you. I'm not completely positive, but I can't think of anything else either."

Katara chanced a quick glance to Aang's prone form. She had to get to him and soon. She had no way of determining how bad his condition was without getting a closer look, and she could not help him at all if she could not get to him. A shadow danced across Katara's vision and she swayed back only just in time for Hama's nails to miss her eyes and barely graze her cheek.

"You're loyalty and concern for your friends is going to get you killed, little girl," Hama laughed wickedly.

"Keep moving around like that and your brittle old bones will snap, witch," Suki retorted.

"That is quite enough out of you!" Hama leered.

Suki stood rooted in place once again, strain evident on her face. Her eyes darted over to Katara with a clear expression of panic.

"Let her go!" Katara yelled.

"You children today have no spirit," Hama smiled.

"How's this for spirit?"

Katara charged forward and for the first time in her life allowed her fists to do the talking. With each attack came a block and counter from Hama. With each counter from Hama, Katara gave a reprisal of her own. The two warriors stood head to head striking, dodging and moving to their own rhythms trying to force the other to match their own flow.

"I will stop you!" Katara announced as the fight continued.

"Stop me?" Hama laughed as she forced Katara back a few paces. "You can barely keep up with me! You and your friends are weak willed and have no true conviction. You can't even stop yourself from worrying over that pathetic boy on the ground over there. Let me ease your mind: he's already dead."

"No!" Katara yelled. "He's not dead! I will protect Suki and I will save Aang! And nothing you say or do can stop me!"

The bleak atmosphere around Katara began to grow lighter as she said this. The heavy foreboding began to fade as Hama's eye twitch with annoyance and anger. What she began to feel she could not describe, but it felt incredible. In the midst of this battle she was discovering a part of herself she never knew she had. This feeling also came with a revelation.

"You are a fool!" Hama raged. "You're living a fantasy if you think you could ever defeat me!"

"If you're so powerful, then why haven't you stopped me yet?" Katara asked. "You've managed to overpower even masters with whatever spell or trick it is that you use, but it doesn't work on me. That's why you haven't frozen me yet. It's because you can't. I'm stronger than you."

"You think you're will is stronger than mine?" Hama screamed. "You are nothing but an insignificant insect compared to me! A mere child could never match my will!"

"I can," Katara said evenly. "I will never lose to someone like you."

Katara stood ready, waiting for Hama to speak or move in to attack. The oppressive atmosphere had faded completely and Katara knew that she could not be defeated by this witch. Hama's face contorted as she strained against something Katara could not see, but the old woman roared with a madness that appeared to be brewing and churning for longer than Katara had been alive. As the old witch finally began to move forward she was suddenly stuck down by a fierce blow to the side of the head from Suki. Katara blinked in astonishment as Suki stood breathing heavily over Hama's unconscious body.

"Whatever you did sure did the trick, Katara," Suki said between breaths. "She couldn't hold me anymore."

"Are you alright?"

"Couldn't breathe that time," Suki shuddered. "I'll be fine. Go check on Aang."


	28. Plan? What Plan?

Chapter 28

Plan? What Plan?

"Move, Toph!"

Sokka barely managed to tackle Toph out of the way before the mercenary's fist struck the ground with a thud loud enough for Sokka to hear over the cheering crowd. The penetration left in the ground was clean enough that even Toph would have been impressed if she were in her right mind. The only thanks Sokka received for his heroic rescue was a violent elbow to his ribs as Toph got back to her feet.

"You need to calm down!" Sokka called to her. "This guy's a professional, Toph! Do you wanna get killed?"

Toph clearly had not heard a word that Sokka said because she was already charging in like an enraged animal. Sokka quickly glanced over his shoulder and found his sister standing over his wife bleeding as the freaky looking old woman swung her ridiculously long nails at her. For a moment he was torn between running to help them and staying where he was in order to keep Toph from killing herself.

_I have to trust that Katara and Suki can handle themselves. Toph needs me right now._

Sokka returned his attention to Toph who was apparently going to try to run straight through the mercenary as though he was not even there. Either that or she could not make heads or tails of anything around her through all of her anger. Sokka charged in after her hoping to reach her before the two forces met head on. He was not quick enough.

Toph crashed into the much larger man, but to her credit she was only knocked off balance for a moment. She began to attack in a rage with no regard for her own safety. Sokka wanted to look away as he saw the man's massive fist come down on the top of his friend's head. Toph fell to one knee, but quickly began staggering back onto her feet. By the time the second blow was coming Sokka had finally caught up to her and he braced himself to take the impact in her place.

Sokka raised both arms to cushion the blow as best he could as Toph stepped in and tried to pummel her way through the mercenary's body. The punches she landed seemed to have the same effect a mosquito has on an elephant's hide. The man did not even blink at the contact. In response to the newcomer to the fight however, the mercenary lifted his thick leg and launched a kick that would have floored the both of them had Sokka not grabbed Toph by her collar and jumped back to avoid it. As soon as they were clear of the man's leg Toph went right back into the fight.

_I need a plan,_ Sokka mentally raged. _How do you plan for a fight when you don't know anything about the other guy? And when you're partner is doing everything they can to kill themselves?_

Before Sokka had a real chance to mull that one over, he had to rush back into the fray in order to force Toph to avoid another devastating blow. Sokka shoved her aside as the mercenary's fist plowed into his abdomen lifting him off the ground. It was like the world was moving in slow motion as all the air in Sokka's lungs left him and he felt himself move through the air unhindered. Things only began to really move again when he crashed into the ground and the back of his head bounced off of the pavement.

Doing his best to ignore the sparks of light that the impact to his head left behind, Sokka searched for Toph to make sure she had escaped the hit. He did not have to look far as she was now flying towards him. Her landing was less than graceful as she collided with him. Sokka pulled the two of them to their feet and tried to drag Toph in the opposite direction only to be met with a wall of gang members who refused to let them move any farther.

"Get back in there!" they were yelling as they pushed Sokka forward.

Their tune changed quickly when they saw the mercenary barreling towards them. The gang members all scrambled to get out of the large man's way as he charged. Sokka struggled with restraining Toph and ended up backing into one of the parking garage's cement support columns.

"Oh, this is not going to be fun," Sokka groaned.

As the mercenary drew closer he raised his foot off the ground in an attempt to put it through Toph and Sokka's chests respectively. Sokka dove to the ground with Toph underneath him as the foot pierced the column. While the man busied himself with pulling his foot out of the concrete pillar, Sokka took the time to try and reason with Toph. Which was a difficult enough task when she in her normal frame of mind.

"If you don't get ahold of yourself, you're gonna get us both killed!" he yelled.

Toph's only response was struggling to get out from under him. Sokka quickly checked the mercenary's progress on the foot dislodging. He was having some trouble, but that would not last long. Sokka returned to Toph and slapped her across the face as hard as he could.

"Maybe you don't care about yourself, but I do!" he told her. "So do Katara, Suki and everyone else we came here with! Do you think Aang would want you to die?"

For a moment she stopped thrashing against him. He was getting through to her!

"Look, I can't win this fight without your help, and you're no good to me running around like a crazy rhino! Take a freaking breath and calm down!"

"Sokka, you have two seconds to get off of me before I make sure you can't procreate."

Violent? Yes, but completely coherent. Sokka would take what he could get. He rose to his feet and pulled her up with him.

"You okay?"

"No," she answered as calmly as she could manage. "I need something to break."

"You can break him," Sokka said as he pointed to the newly freed mercenary.

The man began to stalk his way over slowly but steady. Apparently he had noticed the change in Toph's behavior. The man was a professional after all.

"He walks funny," Toph said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean? How does he walk funny?"

"He just walks funny. His right foot steps way heavier than his left, but his center of balance isn't off."

"His right?" Sokka thought out loud.

Sokka's brain started running in overdrive trying to figure out how that was possible. Toph could not be wrong about this kind of thing, she never was. Maybe he had a hidden weapon? No, the amount of weight needed for his right side to be "way heavier" was too much to conceal easily and without tells.

"Move, Sokka!" Toph cried as the mercenary swung at him.

Sokka ducked out of the way as quick as he was able, but the mercenary's follow up swing was right on target. Sokka flinched at the upcoming hit, but it never came. Toph launched herself at the much larger opponent and smashed the back of her fist into his right temple. The man staggered one step to the side and shook his head quickly to clear the dizziness. An act that did not go unnoticed by the two young fighters.

Toph tried to move in for a follow up strike, but the mercenary was prepared and took the blow on his forearm. Toph retreated a few paces and shook the numbness from her fist.

"Sokka, why didn't you tell me this dude had a metal arm?" Toph asked angrily.

"I didn't know!" Sokka replied. "It looks like a normal one to me!"

_Wait a second. A normal arm. A normal arm made of metal. On his right side._

"A normal looking arm that's made of metal!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've established that!" Toph growled as she dodged another attack. She stepped closer to Sokka and heard a laugh that rivaled that of every cartoon villain's evil chuckle she had ever heard before.

"I've got a plan," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Is that what that means?" Toph asked, smirking evilly herself.

"You saw how he reacted to that headshot you gave him, right?"

"Couldn't miss it."

"I'm about to give you a clear shot at him again. Make sure you put him down."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'm probably gonna die," Sokka shrugged. "Maybe you too."

"I like this plan."

The mercenary began to move in again. There was no time to try and predict how he would react to what Sokka had in mind. He hoped that what he was about to do was not something the professional would have encountered before, but based off of the intel that the White Lotus had it was unlikely.

"Just stay about two steps behind me," Sokka instructed. "Don't get any closer to me, okay?"

"You got it, Snoozles."

Sokka took the lead and did not bother to check and see if Toph was following him. This was a risky gamble and he knew it. Hopefully his theory would prove right, and if it did not then this was going to be a lot messier than he wanted to think about. That was if the plan even worked at all.

Sokka made sure to keep a close eye on the right arm. That was his primary target. Sure enough, just before he came within reach the mercenary was already preparing to attack him with it. The large man stepped into his swing with his left foot and brought his right fist in for the blow. Sokka ducked low in response and shifted his weight to the right. As he began to duck under the blow, Sokka reached up and began to unsheathe the black blade that Master Pian Dao had entrusted him with. In the second that the steel of the blade met with the mercenary's prosthetic limb Sokka prayed that his was the better material. The sword cut through the mercenary's arm as though it were paper. As the sword finally cleared its sheath, the mercenary's forearm flew from his elbow and Sokka spiraled around to face his opponent's back. Gripping the hilt with both hands, Sokka thrust the blade down through the man's exposed right calf and through the concrete floor beneath it, effectively pinning the leg in place. Sokka's theory that the leg was prosthetic as well proved to be true when the limb produced no blood but a thick hydraulic fluid instead.

The mercenary's eyes widened for only a moment as his arm dropped to the ground. His attention shifted immediately to the small girl who was now leaping at him again. He attempted to shift his position so that he could block her attack with his left arm, but was surprised to find that he could not move his leg. Had it not been for this one moment of shock he could have easily maneuvered himself to a position to handle the small girl, but that one moment was all she needed to capitalize. She clasped both hands around his head and smashed her forehead into his own. His vision blurred as he stumbled, but his pinned leg kept him from moving freely to reorient himself. He felt the hands of the scrawny boy he had been fighting grip him around his face from behind. The next sensation the mercenary felt was of falling backwards, and then nothing.

Sokka sat on the ground breathing heavily with his hands resting on the mercenary's head that lay just in front of him. He had just cut off a man's arm, stabbed him through the leg, and then dragged the back of his head forcefully into a concrete surface. Each of the thoughts triggered painful ideas of what it must have felt like.

"Really glad I'm not you, buddy," Sokka sighed as he pat the fallen man's forehead. "That's gonna be one heck of a headache when you wake up."

* * *

Long Feng stroked his gloved palm as two more of the Fire Lord's fighters fell. This was not possible. How were these children defeating these mercenaries and murderers?

"How's the hand?" Azula asked condescendingly.

"This is nothing," Long Feng groused. "Fire Lord Ozai is still more than capable of handling this situation."

"His mercenary and witch were just defeated by a half-sane inventor and a nurse," Azula scoffed. "His forces are pathetic and your words are empty. He _will_ lose."

Long Feng continued to stoke the still healing hole in his hand. There was still Zhao and the Fire Lord himself. They could win this battle yet. Not to mention the number of gang members they had to command. Long Feng began to smile confidently at the thought of those children being overwhelmed by their superior numbers. His smile only grew at the thought of repaying Azula for his hand.

A/N: Two chapters in one day. Apparently I'm back with a vengence. Thank you Legend of Korra. Short but hopefully satisfactory. Katara is the most difficult person for me to write in these situations which is my excuse for taking so long. I'm hoping to have the next few (hopefully 3) chapters done by the end of this weekend. I don't know if anyone is still out there, but reviews would be a nice way of letting me know you are.


	29. The Next Level

Chapter 29

The Next Level

Anger fueled him as Zuko thrust his fist towards Zhao with fierce intensity, but the older man dodged side to side as swiftly as Zuko could attack. Zhao also had a slightly superior reach which was allowing him to control the pace of the fight for the time being. To compensate for his lack of reach, Zuko resorted to kicks. A high arching kick to Zhao's head was pushed to the side. Zuko followed up with a leaping spin kick that Zhao ducked under easily. A series of stiff punches from Zhao forced Zuko to withdraw a few steps. With each step Zuko took back Zhao stepped forward with another strike until his reach finally caught up with Zuko. Two iron like fists collided with Zuko's chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Is this all you're capable of?" Zhao sneered.

In response Zuko pushed himself off the ground using only his right hand for support. His body twisted through the air with his legs spiraling over his head before his right and left hands traded places. The momentum resulted in his extended leg sweeping Zhao's out from underneath him. Zuko pressed his new advantage as Zhao tried to regain some semblance of balance, forcing the man backward until he tripped over his own two feet.

"Is that all _you're_ capable of?" Zuko growled back.

"You shouldn't be so slow to finish a downed opponent."

Zhao's reply came with a knife that he had hidden on his person. It flew straight towards Zuko's face causing him to sway out of its path and open himself to attack. Zhao swung at Zuko's head, but Zuko evaded. He answered Zhao's attack with two swift punches and another kick towards the head which Zhao managed to avoid. Zhao attacked Zuko's chest knowing that the boy would side step him. As Zuko began to move Zhao followed with a sweep to his legs. Zuko leapt the maneuver and positioned himself behind Zhao. The old man was not without experience though. Zhao turned instantly to protect himself and the two met head to head.

Zuko blocked another fist aimed for his face and countered with a strike towards Zhao's core. Zhao turned to one side and forced Zuko's attacking arm down with his own before extending his leg in a wide stance to knock Zuko's feet out from under him. Reacting on instinct alone, Zuko left the ground placing his hands on Zhao's lowered shoulders and propelled himself over his opponent. When he turned to face him again he was met with a harsh blow to his ribs, doubling him over just in time for his face to meet Zhao's knee at maximum speed.

Zuko was not sure if his nose was broken or not, but he was dazed and dizzy as he got back to his feet. He had to calm himself down. He was not thinking, only reacting on his anger at his father and what had been done to Aang. If he continued fighting this way he would lose.

_Aang, Angel, if you can do it, so can I._

Zuko took a deep breath as he watched Zhao's approach. He slowly released it as the man came closer and already he could feel himself becoming lighter. Another deep inhalation and calmness began to settle over him. When he released the second breath Zhao himself became easier to read. He was moving slower.

_No,_ Zuko thought with a confident smile. _I'm just seeing things clearer._

Zuko began to walk forward and met Zhao's charge. When Zhao's fist came, Zuko met it with a back elbow stopping it dead. He followed with a punch that Zhao managed to block and then another back elbow aimed for the man's temple. When Zhao blocked that as well, Zuko's arms wheeled over his head coming down in two quick strikes. Zhao's stepped to one side and avoided the first blow before using his own right arm to push the second strike along its path. Zhao then forced his elbow into Zuko's exposed chest and followed with a violent kick to his chin.

The sensation of the blow was odd to Zuko. It forced him off the ground and onto his back, but it was dulled somehow. There was almost no pain. In the instant his back and shoulders met the ground, he kicked back onto his feet and plowed his fist into Zhao's core and retaliated with his own kick under the man's chin. Zhao was not as quick to get up.

When Zhao managed to get back to his feet he stared at Zuko with an infuriated glare. The boy should have already been down and out. Where was he getting this energy? Where was the crippling pain that was supposed to linger after his strikes?

Zuko did not wait for Zhao to come to him this time. He leapt into the air and aimed a kick at his head. Zuko's leg met Zhao's blocking arm and Zhao tried to connect with a kick of his own. As Zuko side stepped he raised his left arm and blocked the oncoming elbow that Zhao followed with before mimicking Zhao's earlier counter and thrust his own elbow into Zhao's core. Zuko tried to follow up with a back hand to the face, but Zhao was able to raise his defense and Zuko moved to strike at his core again instead.

Zhao stepped back to try and avoid the attacks Zuko was throwing at him, but he could not manage to keep the boy out of reach. He blocked Zuko's next two strikes and swept his leg out as quickly as he could. He caught both of Zuko's legs with that one.

Zuko felt his legs swing out from under him and allowed the momentum to carry him to his side while he was still in the air. As he began to approach the ground he extended his arm and caught himself just long enough to send one leg in to kick into Zhao's exposed chest and the other followed closely behind and caught Zhao's leading foot. The force of the kicks swung Zuko's body around on his arm enough for him to put himself into a standing position. Rather than give Zhao too much chance at recovery time, Zuko immediately leapt towards his fallen foe in an attempt to land on his chest and knock him unconscious.

Zhao knew he was in trouble. He rolled out of the way just before Zuko landed on him, but that did not change the fact that the boy was beating him. As he began to rise to his feet, Zhao connected with a weak kick to the back of Zuko's leg. This stunned his opponent long enough for him to rise his feet and deliver a spinning kick to Zuko's now open shoulder. Somehow the boy was moving more efficiently than he was at the beginning of their fight. If he did not take advantage of this opening, it could very well be the end of him. Zhao launched a volley of punches at Zuko's core, but all of his attacks were being stopped just short of their mark. Zhao chanced another kick at Zuko's head and the boy spun to one side aiming a punch at Zhao's face. It was just the mistake Zhao needed. He caught his younger opponent by the arm, turned his back on him and pulled the arm down over his shoulder in an attempt to break it as he hoisted Zuko over his back in a throw.

What Zhao failed to keep in mind however, was the terrain on which they were fighting. As the two had pushed maneuvered against each other during their battle they had moved closer to the support columns of the parking garage. As Zuko began to move over Zhao's back he kicked his legs off of one of the nearby columns, pushing himself over the side of Zhao's body that his arm was trapped by. As he rolled over Zhao's back the pressure against his arm was relieved and the momentum now moved in his own favor. Zuko's feet landed on the ground and he took control of Zhao's grapple. He pulled the older man off the ground and over his head forcing him to land with a resounding thud on the concrete that awaited him.

"This is over," Zuko said evenly.

Zhao lay prone on the ground taking shallow breaths as the air tried to get back into his lungs. He was down, but Zuko had not yet struck the decisive blow. He waited for Zuko to finish the fight and kill him, but the end did not come. He raised his head from the ground and saw Zuko's completely exposed back as he walked away. It was all or nothing now.

Zuko felt more than heard Zhao spring to his feet. The man's body was ignoring the pain, fueled only by rage as he approached. He leapt into the air and tried to kick at Zuko, but it was easy enough to dodge. Zhao spun in place and tried again to kick his opponent, but Zuko swatted the attack away. Punch after punch followed that, but none made proper contact. Zuko was batting his strikes away as though they were flies around a horse's tail. It was time to end this.

Zuko's feet flew from the ground in a flurry of kicks. First at the current striking fist and then, without placing it back on the ground, Zuko forced his leg into Zhao's chest. The force pushed Zhao back far enough that he could avoid the next kick that came by side stepping, but Zuko was undettered. He pulled his leg back in and extended it in Zhao's direction again, forcing his way through the man's defenses. When Zhao stumbled back this time, Zuko took two long strides towards him before twirling twice through the air in a very low leap and placed a sickening kick to the side of the man's head. Zuko stood over Zhao's fallen body once again and shook his head.

"Stay down this time," he whispered to himself. "I don't want to have to kill you."

With that, Zuko turned his attention to his father; the man behind all of the insanity. The man who was just standing there staring at him with a self-satisfied smile on his face, watching as the world around him burned.

* * *

"You see? I told you they could pull this off."

"I don't see anything, Angel," one of the gang leaders replied as he looked down at the fighting on lowest level of the parking garage.

"Damien's right, Angel, you're golden boy is dead," the other woman present added.

"Maybe so, but look at Ozai's people. They're all beaten. By kids. Ozai's got no one left. I told you they would come through and we could take back Serpent's Pass."

"If you're so sure, then why didn't you invite the other gang leaders?" Damien asked.

"Julia, out of the eight of us you have the best fighters in your gang," Angel said. "You guys don't like answering to anyone, you prefer your freedom. Damien, most of your guys were at my place at least once in the last few months trying to help me fight against Ozai. I _know_ they wouldn't have been there if you told them not to be. Keep up the tough guy routine if you want, but you want him out of here as bad as either of us. If the three of us actually work together we could probably convince at least one or two of the other leaders that we've got a fighting chance against anyone that might still be loyal to Ozai after this."

"You're serious?" Julia asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"We've almost never seen eye to eye on anything, but I know we all agree that Ozai's gotta go."

The two gang leaders stood silent for a while. Julia seemed to be mulling over the idea, but Damien was unreadable. He just stood at the edge of the barrier and stared down at the fighting. Finally he turned and looked at her.

"You're right. I want him out of my neighborhood. I'll back you on this."

"Never thought I'd see the day. The one major pacifist in all Serpent's Pass trying to convince me to start up a gang war," Julia mocked.

"If we're lucky it won't come to that," Angel replied. "We'll spread the word when this is all over. Gotta know whose already jumped ship on Ozai after tonight."


	30. Avatar Aang

Chapter 30

Avatar Aang

He had no idea where he was, but it sure was peaceful. There was nothing around him as for as far as he could see. Absolutely nothing at all. He just seemed to be suspended in an empty space, completely tranquil. He wondered off hand if this was what it was like to be dead. Then he wondered if that was what had happened. That, of course, led to thoughts of his friends that he left behind. In the middle of a fight.

Peacefulness and tranquility shattered.

"No, no, no, no, no, I can't be dead!" Aang whispered to himself. Why he was whispering he had no idea. "I've got to wake up! I've got to get back to my friends!"

"Calm yourself, young one," a voice echoed in his ear.

Aang turned his head left, right, then up and down. He could not see anyone anywhere, but he was sure he had heard a voice. He cast his eyes once again to the vast, seemingly endless nothingness that surrounded him. His search was rewarded with a single small light, no larger than a speck of dust. At first Aang thought that it was too far off to see its origin, but upon closer inspection he realized that it was right within his reach. As he extended his arm and grasped for it, the light expanded through the nothingness, momentarily blinding him with its radiance.

"We have waited for you for a long time, Aang," the voice said.

Aang blinked through the pain the new light had caused and allowed his eyes to refocus. There were four colossal silhouettes all around him. At first he could not make out any shape to them at all, but slowly they began to become clearer.

"Who are you?" Aang asked the voice.

"We are the Spirits," a softer voice answered.

One of the shadows moved closer to Aang. It seemed to be swimming through the space that surrounded it as it approached. It moved so gracefully that Aang was surprised to discover that it was indeed swimming. It was a giant koi fish.

"Spirits?" Aang repeated. "The spirits of what?"

"We simply are," a third voice told him. This one had more of a light screech in it. As the shadow moved closer Aang could clearly make out that it was some sort of furry animal with long, sharp claws on its feet. It looked very similar to a badger. "We are and we always have been."

"We are the Spirits," a soothing, rumbly voice repeated. This voice belonged to what looked like a bison, but it had six thick legs and a furry beaver-like tail. "We are a part of all worlds."

"What do you mean 'all worlds'?" Aang asked.

"All worlds," said the fourth shadow. This silhouette was serpentine in appearance until it snaked its way around Aang. Wings unfurled at its sides and Aang realized that it was a dragon. "All worlds are the places and realms that contain life of any kind. We are a part of them all."

"And you've been waiting for me?" Aang asked in clear awe. "Why me?"

An oddly familiar feeling began to surround Aang. All around him he could sense a presence, one that gave off an indescribable aura. From behind the Spirits another shape began to take form. Its size dwarfed the other Spirits so much so that Aang could only make out the being's face. It was very similar to a lion with piercing golden eyes that gave Aang the impression that they could see through him to his very soul. As terrifying an image as this creature posed, Aang felt strangely calm in its presence.

"We have been waiting for you because we are a part of all worlds and you, Aang, are a part of us."

Its voice carried a deep, almost regal, rumble. It stared down at Aang with a look of expectance and waited for him to ask the questions that burned on the tip of his tongue.

"How is it that I'm a part of you? How are we connected?"

"We Spirits watch over all of the worlds and help them to maintain the balance that sustains life. We do not directly interfere with the progression of any world, but at times this progression can threaten the balance of a world. For this reason we enlist the aid of a champion to restore and protect that lost balance. In your world, you are that champion."

"Is the balance of my world threatened?" Aang asked.

"Currently it is not."

"Then why chose me? I'm just a normal guy. I can't even stop one man that's trying to take over a city. How am I supposed to be able to help you protect the balance of the world if something happens?"

"You are much more than you believe yourself to be."

People began to appear all around Aang with the Spirit's words. Shadow of images of men, women and children of all different colors, cultures and ages. Some stood before large congregations of people as though speaking to them, while others still fought in great battles. One such battle was being fought by a young boy against a man that looked very similar to Ozai. The outstanding difference between Aang's world and this boy's was that the elements themselves were being used as weapons in their battle. Another person that caught Aang's eye was a young woman who stood surrounded by people with cameras and microphones and Aang could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes, but also an intense determination.

"All of these people are our champions; our avatars. All of these people are you. You have in you a greatness that no one else in your world has. All you have to do is continue to be who you are."

"Being who I am is what got me ki—" Aang paused for a moment. "What is this anyway? Am I dead?"  
"Trust in yourself, young avatar," the lion told him. Its voice seemed to be farther away than before and the other Spirits were fading away, as was the light around him.

"But what am I supposed to do?" he asked ferverently. "Even if I could beat Ozai, how would I do it without having to kill him?"

"Remember this always," the fading voice said. "No life is without light."

* * *

"All of your allies are defeated, Long Feng."

"The Fire Lord still stands. Even if a few hired brutes are defeated, we will still be victorious. No one can defeat him."

"Yes, fool," Azula said confidently. "Hold onto your delusions for as long as possible."

"Talk while you can brat. Once this fight is over I will be sure that you join your bald friend there in the next life."

"Big talk from someone who could not even avenge the brother a little boy killed."

"That little punk's day of reckoning will not be too far off from tonight," Long Feng chuckled. "Without the Fallen Angels to protect him, I'll make sure of that."

Azula's eye twitched angrily before she stepped directly in front of Long Feng. Though she stood a few inches shorter than the man, she stared him down with a menacing glare.

"Know this, you worm: the only reason that I allowed you to leave that day at my uncle's shop was because I wanted to stay with Dwight more than I wanted to see you suffer, and that was by a _very_ close margin. Right now there is absolutely _nothing_ to distract me from ending you."

The terror invoking aura that seemed to pour out of Azula was causing Long Feng to sweat profusely. He took a visible gulp of air before she continued.

"However, I have come to know some measure of mercy and seeing as how my brother and his friends have not resorted to killing their opponents, I suppose I could let you live. I will give you a moment to decide: run or die."

Azula could see the gears turning in Long Feng's mind. His eyes darted from Azula to Ozai. He then turned his attention to the surrounding gang members and then back to Azula. Without a doubt this girl terrified him more than his other options. He turned on his heel and pushed his way through the throng of thugs as quickly as he could manage.

* * *

Katara knelt over Aang's body and gently began to check his neck and the back of his head for the severity of his injuries. A small amount of blood was coming from a cut on the back of his head, but his neck seemed to be in one piece. Katara had already noticed that Aang was not breathing, but she refused to accept that he could be dead. She placed her fingers at the side of his neck, then his wrist. She found no pulse. She bent down and placed her ear on his chest, and by then she was joined by Suki, Sokka and Toph.

"How is he?" Sokka asked.

Katara did her best not to look at Toph, but the young woman held such a dejected look on her face that Katara was sure she already knew the answer to Sokka's question. She lowered her head and just stared at Aang's face as tears tried to fight their way out. Then something odd happened. Katara noticed Toph shifting in place. The look on her face changed quickly from loss, then to doubt, and then suddenly a small, hopeful smile started to show.

"Twinkle Toes?"

* * *

Zuko stood prepared for one last fight. Before him stood his father, the man who scarred his face, terrorized his sister and killed his mother. Behind that man laid one of his best friends. It now fell to Zuko to end the pain and suffering this man caused.

"Are you finally ready to face me, boy?" Ozai asked.

"I'm not a child anymore, Ozai," Zuko replied. "I'm more of a man now than you ever were."

"Such bold words from a child that couldn't even kill a pathetic insect like Zhao," the Fire Lord smirked.

"It takes more strength not to kill, even if they may actually deserve it." Zuko's good eye widened momentarily before a smug smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "And it looks like you aren't as strong as you think you are after all. It doesn't look like your first fight is over yet."

A/N: Can we all guess what the next chapter is going to be? Reviews are very motivational by the way.


	31. The Final Confrontation

Chapter 31

The Final Confrontation

It was the most incredible experience Aang had felt in his life. He had yet to open his eyes, but he could feel everyone and everything around him. He could easily feel Katara's gentle hand on the back of his head. Sokka and Suki were standing nearby as well. Then there was Toph hovering over his side, clearly aware he was still alive despite what had happened. Ozai was a fair distance away standing between Aang and Zuko, but they were both paying more attention to him than they were each other. Aang was astonished to realize he could even distinctly feel Angel a few floors above them and the other Fallen Angels throughout the garage.

Opening is eyes brought a whole new level of awe to the experience. The first thing he saw was Katara's face, but it was strange, otherworldly even. Rather than the dark colors of her skin and hair, all Aang could see was a tranquil, soft blue. Everything about her; her clothes, her skin, everything gave off a light that reminded him of a body of water with the sun's rays shining through it. She was not the only one to appear this way either. Sokka looked very similar, and Suki too. Suki, however, had a deep brown light at her core that slowly faded into an emerald green as it reached out to her arms and legs.

"Twinkle Toes?"

Toph was smiling brightly down at him, tears of joy in her eyes. She looked so beautiful to him, radiating a golden and green glow. She knelt down reaching for him and he took her hand. As she helped pull him to his feet he took notice of his own hands. He too seemed to be made of light, though his held no color like his friends. What was different was the sheer level of luminescence that came off of him. He wondered for a fleeting moment if his friends could see any of this.

"Aang?"

Toph's voice was filled with worry. Aang simply smiled softly and placed his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch as his thumb brushed away her tear.

"It's okay," he said gently. "I'm alright, Toph. I've got this."

There was no sound to be heard other than the soft whispers and gasps of surprise as he stepped away from his friends. The cheering had stopped and Aang knew all eyes were on him. He looked over to Ozai and all he could see was an angry, chaotic mix of dull reds and black swirling within him.

"Back from the dead?" he asked.

Aang did not reply. He was taking in Zuko and Azula's colors. Azula was nearly overflowing with an intense blue that was drastically different from Katara and Sokka's. It was like she was made of blue shifted fire. Zuko on the other hand was a mix of reds, oranges, blues, purples and colors Aang was not sure even had names. Zuko had found peace within himself, or at least a measure of it.

"Nothing to say, boy?"

"This has to stop," Aang answered. No one spoke for a long moment as he stood staring down Ozai without fear. Everyone waited with baited breath for the Fire Lord's response.

"Your surrender is not accepted. Weakness will not be tolerated in my world."

"I'm not surrendering," Aang replied. "I'm giving you one last chance. End this please, before anyone else has to get hurt. I'm begging you."

"You're giving me one last chance?" Ozai laughed. "I will kill you, boy."

Aang shook his head sadly at Ozai's response. If he had to fight, then so be it. He was not afraid anymore. There was no reason to be.

Flames erupted from the Fire Lord's devices in a wave of deadly heat. Aang's feet carried him safely away from the sudden burst of fire and he soon began weaving his way closer to Ozai. Short bursts and steady streams of flame did nothing to hinder Aang's advance as he ducked, dodged and slowly closed in.

When Aang finally got Ozai within reach the man let fly with a punch aimed for Aang's head. Aang slipped around it and answered with a high wheeling kick that Ozai ducked under just as easily. As he rose Ozai attempted a backhanded attack that was stopped by Aang's arm. Aang attempted to strike Ozai's core with an open palm, but Ozai countered with an elbow towards Aang's face. When Aang pushed that aside, Ozai left the ground and spun his legs quickly through the air. With a slight back step and gentle push, Aang was able to deflect the two kicks and ducked under a third when Ozai landed.

Ozai decided to take this moment to capitalize. When Aang began to rise, Ozai extended his hand in an attempt to use his flames against his younger opponent. He was caught off guard when Aang's hand gripped his own, forcing it to close over his weapon. A sudden pain in his side told him that the boy had just struck him with an elbow. Then the boy's fist rammed unmercifully against the underside his captured forearm. The impact was not enough to break the bone, but Ozai felt the pieces of his weapon crumple under the force of the blow. He kicked at Aang's head again and when the boy released him in order to dodge, Ozai put some distance between them.

Aang stood calm and still as he watched Ozai begin to plan his next move. With one of those flamethrowers destroyed Ozai was probably going to be either very protective of the remaining one, or he was going to begin using it a lot more. Either way it was not going to make much of a difference. Aang would win this fight. That was certain to him.

Aang saw it a moment before it happened. Ozai let loose with a burst of flame and began to charge. Rather than dodge, Aang faced this attack head on. He pushed his way through the fire to be greeted by Ozai who leaped forward with one kick and then another. Aang swayed to the side of either of these and then pushed aside Ozai's hand as he tried to blast Aang in the face. The fire flew off to the side of their battle as Ozai swung viciously with his unarmed hand and tried to fire a concealed blast from his waist with the other. Aang blocked the strike and side stepped the blast in one easy motion before his extended arm circled above his own head and pushed yet another punch from Ozai down and away from himself. When Ozai attempted his third burst of fire in his volley of attacks, Aang crossed his arms around Ozai's and maneuvered it downward. As he did so, his left arm slid up Ozai's captured one and his forearm smashed into the Fire Lord's face. From there, a quick spin to Ozai's unguarded side allowed him to swing one leg under both of Ozai's.

Ozai quickly rolled back and away from his opponent and regained his footing. He raised his arm in frustration ready to let loose another volley of fire only to find that his weapon was gone. The boy must have grabbed it when he captured his arm. Aang stood holding the device in his hand for a moment before dropping it to the ground and crushing it underfoot.

"Do you think this puts us on equal footing?" Ozai growled out.

Aang remained silent.

Ozai's teeth ground together angrily. He had lost his weapons, but that did not mean that he had lost the fight. He just needed time to assess the situation. He began to back away and was not surprised when Aang stepped forward along with him. Ozai smirked slightly before charging towards a nearby support column. Increasing his speed and following his own momentum, Ozai used it to climb a few steps vertically before leaping onto the floor above them.

"Come and follow me to your demise, boy," Ozai taunted.

Aang did not believe that the Fire Lord had any intention of running away. He was definitely plotting something. Whatever it may be, Aang would be ready for it. He mimicked Ozai's earlier movements and climbed up to the next level of the parking garage. It was not difficult to figure out where Ozai was going. There was only one place he could end up going in this direction. Aang ran past groups of gang members who leaped out of his way, some even pointing out which way Ozai had run off. It did not take Aang long to reach the door to the rooftop.

Now out in the open night air, Aang could smell the rain that was beginning to fall. He paused for a moment to let the water fall over him, the scent filling his nostrils and the wind cooling his body. Aang felt Ozai nearby, hiding between the vents and ducts that littered the roof just waiting for him to step into the right spot. The ambush was already a failure, and Ozai just did not know it yet. Aang followed along with Ozai's plot and wandered into the area he knew he would be attacked in.

As Aang approached he felt Ozai leap towards him with a vicious kick. Aang ducked under it and awaited the Fire Lord's follow up kick. Before Ozai could fully extend his leg however, Aang planted a kick of his own to his opponent's thigh. This stopped Ozai's attack dead and opened him up to a series of short, rapid punches to his chest, core and face. When Ozai tried to counter attack with a punch of his own, Aang side stepped and ducked underneath it. Ozai's exposed side was then assaulted with a fist to his hip followed by an elbow to his ribs. Ozai tried attacking again only to find that the boy was no longer there. Aang had captured his back. Ozai felt a strong hand on his shoulder and another on the small of his back. Before he could react, Aang's leg slid between his own and Ozai felt his upper body being pulled back by the hand on his shoulder. He quickly lost control of his balance and was at Aang's mercy. Ozai was lifted into the air with a pop of Aang's hip and a push from the hand on the small of his back. The Fire Lord found himself staring at the dark sky for less than a second before the ground came rushing up to meet him. His face, chest and abdomen smacked into the concrete with a sickening thud and all of the air rushed out of him.

Aang stood above his opponent confident that he would not be getting up any time soon. He let out a breath he had not realized he was holding and felt a wave of relief wash over him. The fight was over. All that was left was to catch his breath and bring his downed opponent back to the others. Aang stared out over what he could see of the city in the late night light and smiled. Maybe now things could begin to get back to normal.

"Do you think this is over, boy?" Ozai asked weakly. "I still live, and I will destroy you."

"You don't have the strength to destroy me," Aang answered matter-of-factly.

"Even as strong as you are, you can't do what needs to be done," Ozai replied. "All of that power and you are too weak to use it!"

Aang knew that Ozai was on his feet again. Aang knew that Ozai was charging him. Aang knew that all he had to do was strike him down and this would all be over. Aang also knew that he could never do that. No living thing was without its light. Aang turned to face the Fire Lord with sadness and hope in his eyes, but did not flinch or shy away when he saw the fist that was coming nearer.

A/N: Ransom time. Reviews if you want the next chapter please.


	32. The Road He Traveled

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 32

The Road He Traveled

A wave of emotion nearly overwhelmed Aang as he was engulfed in sensations and memories of a life that was not his own. Glimpses of Ozai as a child and his young adulthood flashed by as a disorienting pace, and in moments Aang found himself watching the young man standing in a courtroom. There was a look in the young Ozai's eyes that burned with conviction as he made his case against the man on trial.

"Where is this?" Ozai's voice echoed all around. "How did I get here?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" Aang replied. "How did you get here? How did it all come to this?"

Aang's attention returned to the memory of the young Ozai standing before the courtroom.

"I was so naïve. Standing there in that room believing that my words alone could make a difference only proved how much of a fool I used to be. I honestly believed that the system worked, that the innocent were protected. I did not take me long to learn the true nature of the world."

Aang watched as case after case and year after year blew by. The light in Ozai's younger eyes clouded more with each passing day. Soon it was clear that bitterness and resentment towards the world had taken root where his righteousness once was.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"The more powerful and influential the criminal, the more heinous acts they got away with through bribery and technicalities. The judges were all but pet dogs wagging their tails for scraps from their true masters. That was when I learned that power was the only thing that could change the world. Unfortunately there are few ways to acquire power. Most often it is in the form of money. Considering how little I had at the time, I settled for the next best thing: fear."

As Ozai said them, the memories began to reflect his words. Images of people showing up in secluded places only to be threatened by a person they could not identify with words of violence or horrible truths revealed. Blackmail and threats became Ozai's tools and he began to use them without hesitance. Over time it became apparent that even the judges of the court were weighing the consequences of who to side with.

"It took little time," Ozai's disembodied voice said. "After only a year I had sent the underworld of this city into a power struggle the likes of which had never been seen. They clung to their power and money and struck blindly at one another, never sure of whom it was that was slowly eating away at their organizations."

Suddenly the memories began to fade into darkness. Another scene slowly began to appear in their place as Ozai's voice fell silent. A woman with long black hair sat on a small sofa with a basket of laundry at her side. A small boy was playing with some toys on the floor next to a basinet with a tiny baby girl resting peacefully.

"It all came at a price though, didn't it?" Aang asked. "You wanted to change the world and it began to change you."

The memory Ozai burst into the room following Aang's statement. He did not say anything, but his face was set in what appeared to be a permanent scowl. First he glared at his wife who only continued to do laundry, and then he glared down at a very young Zuko who only smiled up at him.

"Welcome home, dear," the woman said.

"Hi dad," his son greeted him.

Ozai had not responded. He merely turned away from the boy and stalked out of the room before returning with a drink in his hand.

"The drinking began when I was still under the delusion that it was my fault that wicked men walked free. Guilt had settled in me over the fact that they were not in prison because I failed to do my job of putting them there. Thought that belief was long behind me, the drinking was not."

Aang witnessed several more scenes of the same nature. Ozai would come home to a house that welcomed him, yet he grew more distant each time. Eventually he began to lash out at his family as his drinking increased. Aang could only watch in sorrow as the young man that had seemed so passionate became a dark and angry man.

"The irony was not lost on me at the time either," Ozai said. "Through the years I achieved many things. Through terror and manipulation I gathered the power to control nearly all of the organized crime in the city. Many people suffered and died for me to get what I wanted and I was all too aware of the fact that I had become what I set out to stop. I did not regret any of it. The people I killed were as corrupt as the system I had tried to work within. Though I did not regret it, it did have a lasting effect. I became just as bitter and angry as any man could ever be. I'm sure you've heard from Zuko what kind of father I was."

Visions of the beatings Aang had been vaguely aware of played before his eyes. He could hardly stand to look at them and eventually turned away as his heart cried out for the woman and her two children.

"I hated how it all came so easily to me. I hated how their system worked and how it was the only way I could strike back at them. It had pulled me in and I had allowed it to become all about getting back at those that had escaped me rather than anything else. On some level I'm sure I was aware of this even at the time, but there was one moment of clarity where it all finally sank in."

Once again the image of Ozai's old home came into view. All that was visible was the man's younger self sitting in a chair with his face buried in his hands. His hands were stained with a red that Aang knew immediately. Banging and shouting could be heard somewhere in the distance, but the image faded before anything else was shown.

"To this day I cannot remember how that night started. I don't know what it was that had me angry, or even if I was when I started drinking. All I can remember is her face before I placed the blanket over it. I did not fight when they came to get me. I did not even bother trying to defend myself when I was put on trial. I allowed the system to do what it was put into place to do. That is where it should have ended."

A long silence fell over the darkness that surrounded Aang. Eventually he found the voice to ask the question that was nagging at him.

"Why didn't it?"

For the first time since the darkness had fallen, Ozai himself came into view. His form appeared as it had in reality, swirling combinations of deep red and black hues. He stared at Aang as though it was the most ridiculous question in the world.

"I told you before," he replied. "The system was broken. Even though I knew I deserved to be executed for what I had done, they insisted I could be helped. For many years I refused. I deserved to die for all that I had done."

"What changed?" Aang asked. "If you're to repent or absolution then you're going about it in a pretty messed up way."

"Absolution?" Ozai scoffed. "You are a fool, boy. There is no absolution. There is no reprieve from the evil that I have committed. There is no forgiving or saving. I tried to find what so many others had found while they were in prison; some sort of spiritual uplifting or salvation. None exist. Only fools believe that by finding a way to alleviate themselves of the wrongs they have done can they ever find a way to set things right.

"It was a year or so ago now that I remember seeing him. It was some newscast about some martial arts competition. One of the local television stations was covering the event and I saw my son Zuko for the first time in half a decade. He had changed. He fought with such ferocity, such anger, and I knew from where it all stemmed. I had corrupted my son in the same way that I had allowed the world to corrupt me. I had to end it."

"Is that what this is all about?" Aang asked. "You've done all of this so that you could end your own son?"

"No, you fool!" Ozai growled. "I did it so that _he_ would end _me!"_

Aang simply stared at Ozai in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, boy," Ozai replied. "You've ruined everything and you don't even know it. All that I have done was meant to lead my son to this moment, the moment that you have taken. He was supposed to be standing above me when it all ended. He was supposed to strike the final blow so that I would finally receive the punishment I so rightly deserve and so that he may have closure to the darkest days and memories of his life. His anger would die with me."

"You started a war in Serpent's Pass so that your son would kill you?"

"I couldn't just bring myself to him. He had to have a justifiable reason. Gathering the gangs together was a means to an end, and if a few dozen street thugs had to die for that as well, then the world is no worse off. The mercenaries were just a tool to keep them under control until my son's eventual challenge. Once I was dead and my promises of riches and power died with me, the others would have just walked away."

"Do you really believe that your son is filled with nothing but hate?" Aang asked. When Ozai did not answer, Aang shook his head sadly. "You're so sure that anger, hate and corruption fill this world that you can't even see your own son for who he is. Look at him through my eyes."

Aang raised his hand to Ozai and gently placed his palm on the man's forehead. Instantly the red and black chaos in his eyes changed to a bright shining light. Before Ozai's eyes flashed instances of his son's happiness and laughter, tender moments that he had shared with his friends, uncle and sister. Along with these were moments of doubt and confusion where he was comforted and supported and also moments that he did the same for others. In the end, Ozai saw his son as a man he had never allowed himself to believe he could become. He saw his son as the man that he himself had always hoped to be.

"You give our son too little credit."

The voice that reached Ozai's ears struck him much deeper than he believed he could even feel anymore. Where Aang had stood only moments ago was now his wife, smiling at him with that same gentleness that he remembered being able to love wholeheartedly once.

"Ursa? How is this possible?"

"Does it really matter?" she asked.

"I've wondered for so long what I would say if I had ever been given the chance to see you again," he admitted. "Now that you're here, I have no idea where to begin."

"I have something I've wished to say to you for a long time as well," she told him. Ozai prepared himself for her hatred. If anyone had any right to hate him, more than anyone else it was her. "I'm sorry."

That was not what he had been expecting. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he just stared at her in utter disbelief.

"You're sorry?" he repeated as the tears began to fall. "What in this or any other world do you have to be sorry for to me?"

"If I had been a better wife to you, maybe I could have saved you from the path you were on. If my love had been enough then maybe—"

Ozai wrapped his arms around her and wept like a child.

"Don't you say that," he begged. "Don't you ever say that. You loved me as no one else ever had or ever will and I cast you aside for bitterness and hate. Don't you ever apologize to the likes of me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

As Zuko fought through the gangbangers that tried to block his path to the roof he had prepared himself for anything that he might see. He had been prepared to see Aang lying dead on the ground; head had been prepared to see Ozai lying defeated; he had been prepared to see both men fighting for their lives. What he had not prepared himself for was the sight that was before him as he pushed open the doorway leading out onto the roof.

There Aang stood with his eyes staring up into the night sky, the picture of tranquility and peace. His hand was placed on Ozai's forehead as the man sat on his knees before Aang, his eyes downcast and red. Zuko could not tell if it was the rain that was falling or not, but Ozai appeared to be crying.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked as he tentatively approached Aang.

"Nothing," his friend answered calmly. "It's over."

Zuko stared at Ozai, waiting for him to make a move. This had to be a trick. There were no noticeable injuries on the man's body and it was not like him to be in such a submissive position. The other shoe was about to drop.

"He is right, Zuko," Ozai's voice came out weak and hoarse. He finally raised his gaze from the ground and met his son's eyes. "It's over."

For years Zuko had known this man to be one of the most manipulative men to have ever lived. Every word out of his mouth was to be met with suspicion and mistrust. The man lied so well that he convinced a correctional facility that he was rehabilitated when clearly he was not. However, looking into the man's eyes at that very moment, to his own disbelief Zuko believed him.

A/N: I'm sorry for the incredible delay on this release. I've written this chapter more than half a dozen times and this is the least sucky version of the lot and I still think it sucks compared to what's in my head. Please forgive my inadequacy.


End file.
